The Hunt
by Kirabaros
Summary: Hawk is gone and Rorke has her and he's on a mission to not only kill Ghosts but their souls as well. Hesh and Logan make a plan to hunt him down and find her before her own soul becomes a tool of the Federation. Along the way they learn things that even the Ghosts don't know and meet the mysterious 'fantasma muerta' the Dead Ghost.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunt**

_The world we knew it was gone. The question boils down to how far do we go to get it back? She was gone… taken by Rorke and all because she tried to save us… save me. He would have taken me but she stopped him and in doing so took my place. Hesh's greatest fear was realized that day on the beaches of Chile and I don't know if he'll forgive me for that. All I can do is get back up and find her. I need to bring back the White Hawk…_

**Chapter 1**

The helicopter approached the beach tracking the radio signal. CWO Skye "Eagle" Bryant looked through the windshield of her Black Hawk as she scanned the beaches. She glanced at her co-pilot Gary Owens and then at the back. She took in the two Ghosts that were also scanning the terrain and the medics and one other soldier. They were all looking.

Skye turned back to pay attention to her flying since they were near where LOKI had taken out the bridge. Somewhere down there was her cousin and the two Walker boys. She had gone to the rally point after inserting the newly promoted Lt. Sequoia Williams on the train. She had learned that after landing since the elder Walker was promoted to field commander. She had to head back since there were enemy aircraft in the air and they started firing on her.

When she returned to base she learned that Recon was needed for the Walker boys. She didn't hear anything about her cousin but she was certain that she was okay. She offered her services to the Ghosts Keegan and Kick to get them out there along with the medics. They brought along Sgt. Carol Jones and the private named Harris came along and one other medic but it was pretty obvious that the one named Carol was in charge.

Skye made a pass near where the signal was coming from. She peered through the windshield and spotted something. She called over the comm, "I've got contact."

Keegan and Kick each peered out to verify. Keegan called back, "Confirm I got contact. Two. It's them."

Skye nodded not thrilled that there were two. That meant… She wasn't dead. Skye refused to believe that about the cousin she knew she didn't appreciate enough as a child. First things first. She had to land the chopper to insert the medics and team. "Copy. Going in."

Skye tried not to blanch at the sight of blood all over the place as she landed. She had seen it before since she was a soldier but it was different when you started putting names to the faces. She touched down and kept the engine running while the Ghosts and the medics leapt out. There could still be Feds in the area so she kept an eye out and reported in, "Ghost 2-2, this is Eagle 1-1. We are at the recon site. Inserting Ghost Team and medics."

_Copy that Eagle 1-1. Thanks for the assist._

"No problem, Ghost 2-2." Skye looked out the window and spotted the team as they advanced towards the two bodies. She could tell that their medic was trying not to break formation. The woman was a doctor first and then a soldier.

Keeping an eye out, she thought about her cousin and wondered if she was okay. For over ten years she had regretted saying those three words to her. Her cousin had been trying to teach her something important and she had done so in the way an elder teaches the younger. Skye felt she had disgraced herself and the tribe by not seeing the lesson as she should have.

The day ODIN attacked, it was her mom that got them out of danger but she had learned what to do from her cousin and her mom was the older cousin. That day Skye found a newfound appreciation for Sequoia and deeply regretted everything. For ten years she didn't know if she had survived or not. She joined when she was old enough and opted for the flying. In a certain way it was honoring her cousin's memory and name.

"Seems kind of disappointing."

Skye frowned as she looked at Owens, "What do you mean by that?"

"These guys are supposed to be Ghosts. They're the best of the best…" Owens drifted off when he saw his co-pilot glare at him. He knew better than to piss her off. He had seen what she did to another pilot who made the mistake of… He didn't even know and didn't want to know except he had to pull her off the guy.

Skye knew Owens was making small talk. SAR ops made him nervous because he was bringing back men that may or may not make it and injuries… it made you think about the things that human creation could do to others. She herself had felt the same way. The first time she had to do it, she threw up when she had a breather. She had seen others do it and no one criticized her for it. They said she had held out longer than male pilots who did that.

Keeping an eye out she replied, "They are humans too. In case you didn't notice I think the blood on the ground and what they did here is a testament to their legend."

Owens looked around a bit embarrassed, "You're right Eagle. I'm sorry."

"It was just an opinion Fleabite."

Owens made a slight face at his call sign. He had been called that because he was pretty small for a guy but he also packed a mean punch. He wasn't afraid to dish it out and did it willingly. He did cover Skye's back like partners did. Hell he questioned her flirting with the Ghost that she had transported on a mission along with the joking. "I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"You earned it," Skye replied nonchalantly since her concentration was on the team on the beach.

The medics were hovering over the two bodies. Carol was directing things and she certainly was looking anxious. She directed the one named Harris to help her. Skye had to marvel at the fact that the woman could carry dead weight. Limp bodies were heavy. She kept her gaze as Carol came with Harris as they carried…

Skye felt her eyes widen when she saw who it was. He was in bad shape. He looked deathly pale and he hung limply. He didn't even look alive and she wondered how her cousin was going to take this. Her gaze then was directed to the one called Kick who was helping the other and it looked like he was able to go on his own steam with a little bit of help. She felt some relief that he was okay but she became worried for his brother.

Skye turned to look as Carol and Harris loaded the elder onto the chopper. She asked, "Status?"

"Critical," Carol replied. "As soon as we're loaded we need to get airborne."

"Copy that." Skye then addressed Merrick, "Ghost 2-2 prepare for emergency treatment. We have one critical, over."

_Roger that. How many recovered?_

Skye looked to see Kick load the other and hop on. She then looked to see that Keegan was looking off at the distance. He was slower getting back but he seemed to be searching for something before stooping to pick up something from the ground and putting it in his vest along with something else. He double timed it back to the chopper and hopped in saying, "All accounted for. Get this bird in the air." He looked a bit reluctant to say that but at the moment they had two injured on the chopper and they needed attention first.

Skye nodded and looked forward. "Roger that." She didn't ask but she made a mental note to ask Keegan about it. She lifted the chopper off the ground and directed it towards the makeshift base was for wounded. Once airborne she called, "Ghost 2-2, this is Eagle 1-1 we are airborne and returning to base."

_Copy that. Emergency services are on standby._

Skye glanced back to see Carol hovering very worried over the critical. His chest was barely rising to indicate he was breathing. The blood all over the place was hardly encouraging. His face was pale and his eyes were closed but she could see that they were moving underneath the lids. She was amazed that he was still alive since she had seen the blood on the beach. She suspected that there was more to it than she was witnessing.

Her gaze shifted towards the other injured. He was sitting up against the wall of the chopper and was watching Carol work on his brother. She saw him cradle his arm and wince… probably from the bruising on his face and the purple welt that was cut and bleeding. Yet his gaze was worried and she saw that he was scared and he had every right to be. His brother was critical and could possibly die. What the hell happened there?

There wasn't much time to think about it since Skye had to concentrate on piloting the Black Hawk. She would ask her questions later though she had some doubts that they wouldn't tell her anything unless she revealed who she was. She put additional speed without trying to agitate injuries or the work done by the medics. At one point she heard Carol swear and prayed nothing bad was happening.

She was directed to land on the cleared helipad for her and she could see the emergency teams standing by. She relayed, "Ghost 2-2, this is Eagle 1-1. We have touch down."

_Copy that. Thanks for the assist._

"Always, Ghost 2-2," Skye replied as she killed the engine. She could hear Carol barking orders as the teams began loading the patients onto the gurney's that were brought. She had to do post flight check so she couldn't go but she watched as they took the critical first and was startled to see Carol on top applying pressure or doing something. _Please live._

It was something that she was hoping most sincerely especially for the brother. She killed the engine and hopped out. She passed the holding and noticed blood on the floor. She pursed her lips and stared at it before calling over a ground crew, "I need this cleaned out ASAP."

"Roger that."

Skye sighed as she turned to look in the direction that they had come from. She could see the beginnings of a fort being set up. They may have delivered a crippling blow to the Federation but… this was far from over. And for some it wasn't going to be over until they knew for sure.

It was short work of getting the post flight done. Owens knew that she was in a hurry and offered to take care of it. He could sign off on things as needed. She gave him a grateful look and headed towards the field hospital that had been set up. She knew that with the casualties from the battle, it was going to be some time before there was any news of the two patients she transported. So she set out to look for the Ghosts and more specifically Keegan.

She almost wanted to laugh humorlessly at the fact that she was tracking down a man much like she once used to hunt game. She became 'Americanized' and gave it up when she found her interests that seemed so petty now. It was like riding a bicycle though and it came back to her as she looked for the likely areas that they would be in or directed to.

She found Keegan in a room and he appeared to be waiting for someone. He was also deep in thought as he paced around. She approached and was startled when his deep voice said, "You're almost as good as Hawk. With a little work…"

Skye straightened up and tried to hide her surprise that she wasn't as stealthy as she would have liked. Then again she really hadn't practiced like she should have. She saw though that it was something for the man to say. She could see his worry even though it was hidden by that balaclava. She replied, "I wasn't sure if you were going to talk to me since I am only the one that gave you guys a ride."

Keegan looked at Skye and to her he appeared startled. It was like he was seeing someone else or something. Finally he replied, "Normally we wouldn't but… thanks for the ride."

Skye gave a nod and stepped into the room, "I know. Your CO said the same thing." She paused and then said, "Was there any word about her?" She saw the look on his face and explained using the name they would know, "Hawk is my cousin. I inserted her in on the train but I haven't heard anything. Did you find anything?"

Keegan looked at Skye. He seemed to consider things before saying, "Walk with me." He then exited the room leaving Skye no choice but to follow. One way or another she was going to find out what happened.

* * *

His face hurt like hell and it felt like he had been a punching bag. Logan looked up at the sky. He was lying on his back on the beach where he had been dropped by Rorke when he had been ambushed by his best friend next to his brother. His ankle was throbbing as he blinked and his ears strained as he heard it. There is was. It was the Recon chopper.

Logan turned to tell Hesh but remembered that his brother was… He struggled to get up and found Hesh face down, barely breathing. His hand was outstretched towards the direction of the footprints… Logan started to breathe heavily and almost hyperventilate as he recalled what happened and slumped back towards the ground.

He heard voices and they were getting closer. They were Feds but… He struggled to get his breathing under control and he collapsed back onto his back. That seemed to help a little and he closed his eyes to steady his breathing. The voices were getting louder and he started babbling mostly for them to get to Hesh and other things but it wasn't clear. His face was throbbing and it was just…

Logan opened his eyes to find the very familiar face of Carol looking at him. She had been prying his eyes open to look at his pupils. She asked, "Logan? You hear me?"

"Hesh," Logan breathed.

"How is he?"

Carol looked up at the one who was asking the question, more likely Kick, and replied, "Concussion probably and a bullet graze on the head are the more serious. Not critical."

"Doc!"

Carol disappeared from Logan's view and he started to get up. He was pushed back down by the other medic and it pissed him off. He grumbled, "Get the fuck away from me." He managed to sit up in his frustration and look around for a familiar face. The first he found was Kick's and he grabbed the older man and yanked him close. He said, "He took her. He took Hawk."

"Who?" Kick was looking at him with concern.

Logan was well aware that he looked like he wasn't making any sense. Nothing that had happened seemed to make any sense. He looked Kick full on and said, "Rorke. Kick. He… took… her." His eyes narrowed even though his face hurt all over. He ended up jostling his broken arm and hissed.

"Easy Logan," Kick countered as he grasped Logan to steady him. "I got you. We'll get you some help and…"

"He… took… her," Logan repeated and almost shouted.

"He's critical. We need to get him out of here," Carol's voice was overheard.

Logan's attention was diverted to Carol and he queried, "Doc? Hesh?" he began to struggle becoming difficult.

The other medic was saying that he was being difficult. Carol though said, "Prep Hesh for removal." She then came into his view to look at him in the eye. She gripped his chin gently and firmly since he was squirming and causing more pain to himself. She said, "Look at me Logan."

Logan was compelled to obey and looked at Carol. "Doc?"

"Listen to me," she said, "You are going to be fine but I need to stay with your brother. Stevens here is going to help you. I need you to do everything he says. I'll take care of Hesh. Do you understand?"

Logan nodded, "Yes."

Carol looked at Kick and then at the other medic before back at Logan. She gently patted his shoulder, "It'll be all right, Logan." She then turned to go back to Hesh.

Logan tried not to grumble when the medic Stevens came back and started looking at his arm. He said that it was broken and Logan couldn't help but say, "No fucking shit."

It seemed like forever to get him to his feet and supported by the medic and Kick he was limping towards the chopper. In front of him he saw Carol with that new guy Harris and they were carrying Hesh and laying him in the chopper.

"You still with me Logan?"

Logan frowned as he glanced at Kick. Yeah he was still with them. He was awake now was he? Why the fuck were they asking him stupid questions? He didn't realize that his eyes kept getting glassy. He did have a couple of nasty hits to the head and some bumps and bruises from when the engine car fell and then turned in the water. He forgot that Carol mentioned that he might have a concussion and the probability was high. Still to satisfy Kick he replied, "I'm good."

Hesh was still not awake when he was loaded onto the chopper and pushed back against the wall of the chopper. Logan decided to cooperate and it was pretty much the best thing to do since Carol was there. She was good at her job but she liked to make them a little miserable with relentless teasing because she knew it irked them. If anything he preferred her looking after Hesh.

Logan watched as Carol began attaching an IV to his brother and applying pressure to his wounds. He saw the urgent look on her face as she radioed Keegan to pick up the pace. He thought she was a bossy woman for someone who was only a sergeant. Then again she was the doc and this was Hesh; he was hurt worse.

In the back of Logan's mind he realized that Sequoia would have made a joke about this. She was always teasing him about getting hurt on a mission. She would joke about it being Hesh's turn and then start clucking like a pecking Hawk she was. Though with Hesh… Logan's attention was diverted to the fact that Carol was trying to listen for sounds of breathing or something. He cradled his arm to his body as he watched his brother and willed him silently to keep breathing.

He didn't even notice that the chopper had taken off. He didn't even know who was piloting them until he looked up and saw the pilot looking at him. Skye? Where the fuck did she come from? His mind filled with questions as he was prodded into staying awake by Kick. That fucking medic Stevens said to keep him awake and Kick would tap his shoulder until he muttered, "Just tap my bad arm while you're at it."

His thoughts then drifted back to the beach. She had come from out of nowhere and actually tackled the bastard like she did before. Rorke ended up dropping him but his ankle had been twisted in the process. That didn't matter did it? Then the fact that they held each other off with their guns… It was déjà vu for Logan since he had been in that position except he had the gun to his head and Hesh was forced to make a choice.

It wasn't Hesh's fault that he got shot in the first place. Logan didn't want to do it either since he knew that with the 44 it would go straight through Rorke and Hesh. It was his fault Hesh was in worse condition even though he tried to help his brother with a field patching. Then Rorke had to show up and then that's when…

Logan heard the bones crunching when Rorke's kicks broke Hesh's ribs and no doubt his brother was in worse pain than he was. His brother though was a fighter. He kept trying to come after them and stop them. Hell he even threw a rock… like that would do anything. But that was Hesh and it did buy some time until she came.

Logan hissed more from the memory of her. She stood there defiantly and then fought with Rorke. She was willing to fight him as if it would buy time for back up or something. Then… Logan blinked when he saw Carol reach into her vest and pull out something with a needle. What the…? He looked at Hesh.

Hesh was still breathing but it was more ragged. His brother better not be checking out. No. Logan glared at Hesh and managed to say, "You better not quit on me… David."

Logan didn't know why but he called Hesh by his given name. It seemed the right thing to do and he usually called Hesh that when he was in dire need. It seemed to be the encouragement his brother needed since his breathing seemed to steady a bit but the fact that he was out and there was blood trickling from the corner of his mouth… Logan was under the impression that Rorke had done more damage than he thought.

_She's gonna be pissed…_

Logan blinked and continued to watch while Carol did what she had to do to get Hesh into some stable state. He felt his breath hitch just watching his brother struggle to stay alive. _I need you Hesh. If we're going to find her… I need you._

Perhaps it was wishful thinking or too early to be thinking about going after Rorke and looking for Sequoia. Still he had to start thinking about it. She was his best friend and he failed at that. He was the one closest to her when Rorke incapacitated her and then draped her over his shoulders like it was nothing. He was the one that wasn't hurt and yet he just watched everything like it was nothing. He could have done something… should have done something. Then he wouldn't have to see his brother struggle and reach out for her.

"We're here Logan," Kick's voice entered.

Logan looked away from Hesh and towards Kick and Keegan who were looking at him. What the fuck was their problem? Yeah he looked like a mess because he had his fucking nose broken and he was almost shot in the head. His arm was splinted and he was going to end up hobbling around like an old man. There was nothing fucking strange about that. He saw that they were expecting an answer and he said the first thing that came to mind, "Hesh first."

That seemed to satisfy them for the moment and they were unloading Hesh first. Carol was barking at them like she was the boss and Logan gave a weak chuckle at that. No wonder she liked Carol so much. They were alike when it came to getting work done. The chuckle died though when he saw Carol get on the gurney to ride with Hesh to wherever they were taking him. She looked like she was going to give him CPR. That meant…

Logan started getting out and with little regard for his injuries. He hopped out and would have fallen if Kick hadn't caught him. He began shouting, "You better not quit David!"

The next thing he knew, Logan found himself sitting on a gurney inside the field hospital and that ugly ass medic Stevens was looking at him. He blinked and suddenly felt tired. He started to slump and almost fell. He would have fallen if Stevens hadn't caught him and put him down while shouting for an aide. All he was thinking about was how soon he was going to get out and start 'Hawk hunting'.

* * *

**A/N:** And here we are to the sequel of There Are No Coincidences and we pick up right where we left off. Seems like things are serious. Stay tuned for next time on The Hunt...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_She was caught in a headlock. That bastard Rorke had her. His hands were on her. She was struggling while Rorke was grinning his head off. She started becoming weaker. She was passing out. Not his beautiful Hawk._

_ "You're mine Little Charlie and you'll not only hunt Ghosts… You'll destroy their souls."_

_ Charles Williams: skilled interrogator…_

_ She would not be a part of that. He couldn't let her. He shouted, "Dammit Rorke! You son of a bitch!"_

_ The pain to his abdomen and ribs hit and he cried out in agony. He pressed his hand to his side and came away with blood. The pain increased and he saw Rorke's boot coming towards him. He couldn't help but cry out…_

_ "David!"_

_ Don't you quit on me David!_

_ Don't you quit on her._

_ He looked up. Rorke was taking her away. She was slung over the bastard's shoulder like a sack of gear. Her hands were dangling and her braid dangling. He reached out and tried to crawl but she kept getting further and further away. He kept trying until she was gone._

_ HAWK!_

The lights overhead were bright as Hesh's eyes opened and they began to dart wildly around. He started moving and realized that he was being held down. They were babbling and shouting at each other to hold him down. What the fuck? Where the hell was he?

His abdomen was burning in pain. His chest hurt and he was being held down. Did that bastard Rorke come back? He gritted his teeth and growled to try and get free but he was being held down and they weren't inclined to let him up. Then he was going to have to fight his way out. His hands clenched in fists and ready to swing.

_Hesh? Hesh!_

Hesh turned his head to the source of the groggy voice. His eyes locked onto to a set of hazel eyes and… He exclaimed, "Fucking little shit!"

"At least that is clear," Carol said as she kept her hands firmly on her patient's shoulders. She rolled her eyes slightly and then continued to look at him. He first crashed and then when they got him back his heart rate went up and he started moving around. Whatever the hell happened out there was clearly on his mind since he was shouting at someone to stop and calling them a 'son of a bitch'. She needed him to calm himself down. She called his name, "Hesh!"

Hesh actually stopped struggling since she issued it more like an order. He knew better than to disobey a direct order and he sure as hell wasn't going to give any reason for Carol to make his life miserable. Still he couldn't help but mutter pathetically, "He took her Carol. Rorke has Hawk and it's my fault."

Carol looked at Hesh and noted the glassy expression. The fact he managed to even communicate clearly what had been on both his and Logan's mind… She knew how much her friend affected the people around her. She had only suspected what Hesh and her friend had and now it was laid bare in front of her.

Carol noted that Hesh had calmed down a little but he was shaking probably from blood loss. She looked around and shouted, demanded where the hell her O-negative was. She looked back down and saw that Hesh was still looking at her. She hoped it would compute since the glassy look was not the best indicator that he would understand. Still she had to try and she saw the look on his face. It looked broken. She leaned in to check his pupil reflexes since there were some nasty bruises forming on his face and said, "It's okay Hesh. I hear you. Just hold still."

"It's my fault. She wouldn't have hesitated… She would have agreed…"

"We'll talk about it later," Carol said softly while she looked over his injuries and directed her orders. "Right now I need you to relax. Let us help you. Can you do that?"

Hesh was looking up at Carol. Everything looked huge to him since she was bent over him and reaching over for whatever she wanted. She was looking at him with an alarmed look. How bad was he fucked up? He knew he was shot and then… A sharp pain shot through his ribcage and he grunted. The reaction from Carol was instantaneous and she was looking at him and asking him where it hurt. Her voice sounded garbled.

Carol heard the grunt as they were removing his gear vest. She started barking at the assistants to remove it carefully and to cut it if they had to. She knew his abdomen was hurting like a bitch; the man was shot. He had grunted when someone touched his torso. She tried to get his attention and she asked, "Hesh you need to tell me where it hurts."

She put her hands on his torso and applied a little bit of pressure. The moan that followed was Hesh trying to not let her know; it was full of agony. She was familiar with it since she was a doctor before all this. She looked and saw Hesh starting to fade. She asked, "You okay Hesh?"

Hesh felt the sharp pain. It was worse than when Rorke kicked him and caused it in the first place. He felt like his body was getting crushed and tried to hold it in but it came out in such agony. The rhetorical question Carol said in her garbled tone was welcome. Normally he would have been a sarcastic ass about it but… He couldn't say anything since he just ached and it was too much to stay awake. He managed to twitch and Carol reacted and bent over to study him.

"Hesh?"

Hesh blinked as he looked up. He was so fucking tired. He blinked at the face above and he thought he heard her laughing. She was telling him to go to sleep and to rest. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into blackness.

_It's okay Shappa. It wasn't your fault._

_ I just sat there…_

_ Son of a bitch don't you dare._

_ She'll forgive you big brother._

_ I wouldn't blame her if she didn't…_

The quiet was loud as Hesh slowly opened his eyes. The room was dark but what light there was he felt it was too bright. He squinted and grimaced from it and he felt very groggy. He blinked a couple of times to get used to it and started to look around. The building was unfamiliar to him and he started to tense up a bit. As he did, he winced and pressed his right to his abdomen and couldn't help but grunt.

"Easy there big brother," Logan's voice filled Hesh's ears and his hand was felt on his shoulder in a reassuring manner.

Hesh looked at Logan and noticed the bruises on his face and the redness around the nose. His eyes then drifted to Logan's arm and noticed the splint and sling. He also took in the bandage on his little brother's forehead. He croaked, "Logan?"

"Yep, the pain in the ass me," Logan replied, keeping his voice down. He moved his arm gingerly to gesture with it and gave a slight smile.

Hesh looked around without trying to move too much. He was starting to feel the throbbing and his features twitched to indicate it. He noticed the walls and other things about the room. He asked, "Where are we?"

"A ship called the Dakota. She survived the assault," Logan replied as he watched his brother. The twitches from pain, stiffness, it was to be expected but he was concerned about other things. "Moved us here with the rest of the team after they stabilized you. Pissed the hell out of Carol off."

Hesh recognized the walls that indicated the inside of a ship. He listened to Logan's narrative and looked back at his brother, "What?"

Logan made a sniffing noise since it was a little runny and he really couldn't rub it since it was still sore from being broken. He explained, "We were brought to the field hospital and Carol worked on you. Who knew she was a surgeon?" He paused to make sure Hesh was still in a state to comprehend everything. He was on IV fed pain meds. He cleared his throat, "Anyway she fixed you up even though you gave us a scare there. You… flat lined in surgery and she got you back. I told you not to quit on me."

"I didn't, stupid," Hesh grimaced in an attempt at brotherly humor. "So why here?"

"Well Carol didn't want you moved until she was satisfied but she only has so much clout," Logan began, not sure how to explain it. "You know maybe…"

"Logan."

Logan sighed when he heard the slight plea embedded with the tone that demanded he give an answer. He looked at Hesh who was holding up surprisingly well but he felt disconcerted by the whole thing. "We had to move. That was what they told me."

"What about Hawk?"

"They didn't find anything except a trail of footprints."

"So we left her behind?"

"Hesh, you lost a lot of blood and were critical. Believe me none of us wanted to leave." Logan looked away as if to think about something. Then he said, "Merrick had Keegan and Kick go back once you had been stabilized. Once they hit the jungle…" His voice gave out and he looked at Hesh. He hoped that his brother wouldn't get hysterical. He did promise…

"They lost the trail," Hesh said in a defeated tone. His shoulders slumped as he leaned back against the pillows. He didn't care how much it hurt. It didn't matter now. "How long was I out?"

"A week." Logan took in his brother's appearance. He needed his brother to be strong for what he was thinking of. It was probably foolish to be thinking of it now but he considered that Hesh would need a motivator. "Listen Hesh… I was thinking that… once you're on your feet we'd go after her."

Hesh turned his head towards Logan. He could see that he was apologetic, hurt, lost… There was also that determination he had when he had a plan. He started to move to get on his feet but was stopped by Logan. He frowned at Logan, "Logan, let me up."

"I said when you're back on your feet big brother," Logan said in a firm tone. "That means when Carol says so. I want to find her too but not in the shape we are in. You know that. Compute this through your thick head: you nearly died. Do you really think I would let you do anything stupid after that?"

Hesh was locked in a glare with Logan. He was still glaring when he reluctantly allowed Logan to push him back down. He winced and felt a little queasy but he forced it down. "Logan…"

"I hate it too but we can get what we can from Merrick. He has been making queries and sent Keegan and Kick for recon and I hear he's using a few other resources." Logan looked at the door to the room when he heard footsteps. He waited until they passed by and he let out the breath he had been holding in thinking it was Carol. If she knew… He looked back at Hesh and saw that it was dawning on him that he had thought this out. "We can't just go charging in without knowing what to look for and to be honest I am afraid of finding her and she sees you like this tramping like you were fit."

Hesh knew Logan was right. He felt his abdomen spasm slightly and he pressed his right to it trying to ride out the throbbing it produced. Definitely Logan was right and she would definitely chew him out if he showed up ready to fight looking like this. He had the thought that she would hate it too but she would agree. He nodded not trusting his voice while riding out the spasm.

Logan noticed the movement and took it in. It was no use pestering Hesh to admit he was in pain. Instead he laid out what he thought of, "Once you're clear, we'll start our own search. I can peek in on what Merrick is doing… I know it sucks but… You gotta have faith."

Hesh nodded in agreement. The spasm passed and he was able to breathe a little more. He still kept his right slung over his abdomen. He heard what Logan was saying and while he hated the reality at the moment, this was the plan… for now. He didn't like that she was going to be in that bastard's grasp for God knows how long but… there was one thing he could do. He would go after her but he would also have faith. He had to have faith that she would hold out as long as she had to. He looked at Logan and managed to say, "I'm with you little brother."

Logan nodded. He managed to get Hesh on his side and a goal. He would come up with the logistics. It was the least he could do to. This was his fault. He had been awake and saw Rorke take her. He was more mobile than Hesh then. _He _should have done something. Now he was. It sucked in terms of the long wait but they both needed to be in shape. If they met up with Rorke now, they were as good as dead and that wouldn't help anyone. This was as good as it was going to get for now and he hoped it was a start to Hesh forgiving him.

Relaxing a little, Logan shifted on his feet and ended up bumping Riley who had been asleep underneath the bed. At the look of reproach he said, "Sorry Riley."

Hesh frowned a little at that, "Riley?"

At the call of his name from his handler, Riley came out giving a whine. He reared up and placed his paws on the bed and panted happily. Hesh lifted his right and reached over to rub the dog's ears. "Good boy," he murmured.

* * *

"You are up to something."

Logan looked at Carol as he paused on the way to Hesh's room. He still had the damn splint and sling on but there was nothing he could do about that. His sprained ankle was healed and the graze from the bullet wound left an interesting scar. Skye joked weakly that he looked tough with it. He replied, "I'm not up to anything Carol. You think I can do anything with a broken arm?" He tried a weak attempt at being cute.

"You're a Walker," Carol said as if that were the answer to everything. It usually was and she could recall another name she would use that was the equivalent. "That should be enough."

Logan raised his brow in a slight frown. It had been nearly a week since Hesh woke up and he had been coming every day. It was no wonder that Carol suspected something and she had every right since he had started in on their plan of going 'Hawk hunting' and for the most part eavesdropping or sneaking in on Merrick's recon operations since he was essentially barred and told to just focus on healing. Like that was going to happen. He replied trying to be cute, "Part of our charm," and offered a smile.

Carol took in the face that was smiling and still managed to look adorable even though the bruises largely faded and he looked a bit ridiculous with the nose splint for his broken nose. She couldn't help but smile in return and say, "Definitely yours Logan. Now I see how you manage to stay out of trouble."

"I'm accident prone," Logan admitted with a humorless chuckle. It seemed ironic or something like that in that he had more serious injuries and yet he had bounced back from them like they were nothing. Now… He shook his head slightly not noticing the concerned frown that appeared on Carol's face and said, "I'm not up to anything. I'm just trying to make it so I get out of this fucking thing and go looking for my best friend. I'm not rushing anything."

Carol continued to look at Logan. He was planning something and she knew it. Yet she was astute enough to see that he wasn't going to make a move until Hesh was better. As an officer she was obligated to inform Merrick and that extended to her being a doctor too but unofficially, she was rooting for them both to rally. She would help when she could. She believed Logan and he had no reason to lie. She nodded, "Okay then. As long as you do what the doctor orders."

"And I'm trying hard not to complain," Logan teased gently.

"And you're doing a suspiciously good job. Hesh too," Carol teased back. She sobered though as Logan started on his trek towards Hesh's room, "Go easy on your brother today. He woke up a little feverish but I'm not worried. He's recovering nicely."

Logan shot a look at Carol at the mention of Hesh being feverish. "So…?"

"He'll be fine. Like I said, I'm not worried. He was exhausted from yesterday."

Logan relaxed a little. He made a note to scold his brother. Hesh was doing what he was supposed to but if he pushed too hard… He nodded his thanks and went into Hesh's room and frowned. He was out a second later and calling down to Carol, "Did you schedule anything for Hesh today?"

"No," Carol frowned as she turned to head back. "Why?"

"He's not here."

"Impossible. I was just there." Carol was still frowning as she peeked in to find an unmade bed and no patient. She walked in and saw the IV had been pulled out and the end of the line was on the ground. She shook her head, "You Walker boys. Where could he have gone?"

Logan looked at the room. He was surprised that Hesh did what he did and pulled out the IV. He had to think though. His brother couldn't have gotten far since Hesh still moved gingerly at times especially if he was having a bad day. He thought about it and came to a conclusion, "I think I know where he is. I'll be back."

"You need some help?"

"No I got it." Logan waved at Carol while she started cleaning up. "I'll get him back. Just don't scold him when you do."

"Only if he does something stupid like make his fever worse." Carol looked at Logan with a look of understanding.

Reassured, Logan set off at a slowed pace just in case he caught up to his brother since he was probably ambling along. He was relieved no one was around to question what he was doing; it was like they were being ignored for the time being and that was fine with him. When he got closer, he was surprised that Hesh made it this far. He took a breath and opened the door.

He found his brother trying to load bullets into a clip for the Honey Badger. He was even dressed in a uniform and Logan wondered how he managed to do that given the state he was in and that he had seemed to spontaneously disappear from his room. He ambled up slowly to not startle his brother and teased, "Aren't you getting a little ahead of the plan there big brother."

"I'm on my feet aren't I?" Hesh paused in what he was doing and looked at Logan. His fingers fumbled with the bullet and it clattered to the table. "Shit."

Logan slowly picked it up and took the magazine from Hesh. He knew his brother wouldn't protest. He noticed the faint line of sweat on Hesh's forehead and the exhaustion that was apparent on his face. He replied in a low voice, "And I said when Carol gives the all clear. She hasn't so…"

"Can't leave her out there."

"I know but you first and I'm still in this fucking thing. Can't really shoot for shit like this," Logan indicated to his broken arm. He watched as Hesh just sat there. It had to be frustrating for his brother; Hesh had always been one to bounce back. "Come on. Let's get you back big brother. Carol's not mad."

Hesh nodded in silent agreement a bit reluctantly but he allowed Logan to help him back to the medical wing. He really didn't know why he just decided to get up and come down here except the need to prep for a mission. The mission was to find Hawk. He figured he would get an early start so that Logan wouldn't have to delay in gearing up. Everything was good except he felt unusually warm and he ached all over.

Logan would have put his arm around Hesh's waist to support it but his arm was in a sling and it seemed that Hesh was doing that anyway pressing his right into his side. Logan was fine with being arm support. They could make it work and he could tell that Hesh was finding it in him to stay standing and make it on his own. Logan was just there in case. For the most part Hesh was working on his own.

They made it back to the room and that was when Hesh started to give out. The exhaustion was taking its toll but he was trying not to put weight on his brother but it was clear to Logan that Hesh was going to collapse soon and he knew that Hesh would be mortified if Carol helped. It wasn't that he didn't like the doc; it was more of a pride thing combined with feeling like shit from his injuries. Logan considered it hypersensitivity to things that wouldn't have bothered him normally.

Logan thought it nice that Carol straightened things up and wasn't present. He had to give her more credit than he had in the past. He made a beeline to the bed and murmured, "Come on you bonehead let's get you back in bed."

"Pain in my ass," Hesh murmured as he released Logan's shoulder to use his left to lower himself down. "I can still kick your ass."

"Bring it on big brother," Logan teased as he held out his left but not quite touching his brother. It was just in case Hesh actually did fall over. "When you're not moving like an old man."

"You know I don't hit cripples," Hesh retorted as he finally settled down on the bed. He gave a slight grin in Logan's direction before trying to relax. He pressed his right against his abdomen since that seemed to be his bad side in terms of what hurt and what didn't. His lip twitched from the soreness and he involuntarily let out a grunt. Broken ribs sucked and it didn't help that his stomach had been bruised along with being shot.

Logan grinned even though he watched his brother's movements with a careful eye. The attempt at humor was a major improvement in his opinion. He replied, "Oh yes you would."

Before it could go further, Carol made her entrance. She took a look at the Walker boys and said, "You've improved Logan. Shall I try hiding the splint plaster?"

Logan gave a scowl but couldn't help but grin. It was a relief that she wasn't upset. Then again that felt weird. He watched as Carol addressed Hesh as she strung up a fresh IV, "Well Hesh, I see you managed to find a change of clothes. Tired of scrubs already?"

"Felt like it," Hesh offered as he watched Carol pick up his hand and prepped it to insert the IV. "Sorry about that."

"No worries. You keep this up and I might be able to sign off on PT earlier than recommended," Carol replied as she inserted the IV and made sure it was steady. She glanced at both Walkers but made it seem like her attention was devoted to the IV. "After all what do doctors know." She gave a slight grin at them before leaving.

Logan waited until she had closed the door before saying with a slight grin, "Dude I think she likes you."

"Shut up." Hesh gave an annoyed look but there was a slight grin. At least something was looking up.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Hesh is not doing too well but he rallies and Logan is up to something. Stay tuned for more The Hunt...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rorke paced around with his arms across his chest. The hole in his chest ached like a bitch and his back wasn't fairing so well either. That little shit of a Walker had good aim even when he was fucked up and he had given him enough to take him down. He thought the younger one had life. It seemed that he was wrong about both of them. It couldn't be that they were Elias' sons. No fucking way.

He looked down through the grating and saw nothing and frowned. What the fuck? He got down on his hands and knees and peered through. "What the fuck are you doing down there Little Charlie?"

He moved around until he finally spotted what he was looking for. The little pain in the ass was sitting where she had taken up residence a little over two weeks ago since she had woken up. The reason Rorke hadn't been able to see her was because the uniform she had worn so proudly was now covered in dirt from the mud the ground produced. It provided the means of blending in and the fact that she was so still…

Rorke groused and shouted, "What are ya staring at? Trying to find your way to freedom?

She didn't move or even acknowledge what Rorke was saying. It only served to make him angrier. He growled as he paced. Finally he motioned for one of the guards to open the grate. He jumped into the pit and strolled like it was a day in the park. He looked at the seated figure and took a good look at her.

She was sitting cross legged and her hands were resting on her knees. Her dark hair was in a messy braid that dangled down the length of her back just below her shoulder blades. Her skin was covered with dirt and she had a slight abrasion on her right brow but it was healing pretty well. Her olive toned skin seemed to glow even in her dirty state. She was looking forward but she was not seeing what was in front of her. Her eyes were closed.

Rorke started pacing in front of her trying to figure out what to do. He sudden jumped forward and landed in front of her trying to make a lot of noise. It didn't do his injuries any wonders but he aimed to get her to at least look at him. Ever since he threw her down there, she didn't acknowledge his presence of those of the guards. The food that had been prepared had been eaten but she was not reacting like she should. It had him frustrated. He crouched in front of her and peered at her. "You know your manners are not the best Little Charlie. You have any idea what I do to people who don't show good manners?"

No movement was made from his prisoner. Not a muscle twitched. The only sounds were the guards whispering in Spanish that the boss had picked a crazy one. Others were saying that she was crazy and foolish. Rorke glanced up at them and then at his prisoner and said, "Come on now Little Charlie. I know and you know that you have manners to speak of. Listen to them. They don't think that you're a Ghost. That you're insane."

Rorke stood up to pace again in front of her. He couldn't understand why she wasn't moving. The first night she had walked around the perimeter of the pit. She looked around and up out at the sky. She tapped her fingers on her hand as she looked up like she was trying to figure out the way to escape. As far as he knew there was no escaping the pit unless he said to let her out. He knew because he watched her.

Rorke had never seen anyone move that gracefully. Even the few women he had over the last decade didn't compare to the woman that just seemed to float on air. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. It was intoxicating.

The first time he saw her was in Caracas. He didn't get a good look at first but when he saw her… She was standing there so defiant and the way she talked to the junior belonging to Elias… She looked like a Ghost.

Later when they met face to face and stood next to the younger one… He knew the younger son of Elias had that bit of fire he liked to see. He also saw that he was the kind of brat to do anything to please Daddy. Rorke had seen it all before. Junior was probably the favored one. He was older and probably considered perfect. The kid… always in the shadow. He would be easy to turn and he would have succeeded but then she came.

There was no mistaken she had trained under old man Charlie. That man knew how to fight and the way he handled himself with that tomahawk… It was like seeing his old friend again with Little Charlie. Rorke actually felt a little jealous that Charlie taught her when he was the one that asked him all the questions about what he knew. He should have seen it then that Charlie was only being polite and giving him attention like one gives a puppy that comes up to you.

He looked at her. She was still sitting there. She was well composed. Even when the kid and Merrick had been punching him, she just stared impassively… at least until he mentioned good old Charlie. Maybe that was the way to reach her. She did turn away and talked to Junior and he wondered what the hell they were talking about since she seemed ready to hit the little bastard. She didn't and then stuck her beautiful face into his and dared to call him weak.

She had said the same thing in Vegas and looked up at him with such defiance. She showed contempt for him and his men and boy when she made his man think twice… He had been honest; he liked what she did. The truth was, he had never lied to her. He had a thought and he looked at her as he kneeled across from her. "You know Little Charlie, I would rather not do this. I would rather you come to me voluntarily." He reached out and stroked her right cheek with the back of his right forefinger.

For the first time since he had jumped in, she opened her eyes. They were a snappy brown but there was a hint of red in the color. Actually there was more red in the brown to the point that they didn't quite look like normal eye color; they mesmerized him. He grinned that she opened her eyes finally and watched as her eyes latched onto him. He continued to stroke her cheek and said, "I need you Little Charlie. You have something that will make things different."

Her face was stern and impassive as she looked at him. Her eyes studied him and Rorke thought that she was trying to look into his soul. He had been caught the first time and it became his obsession to take her. He knew she was a fighter. Her stance, her walk… it all spoke of someone who knew what it truly meant to be a Ghost. Old man Charlie was the same way and that man would have been a hell of a Ghost but the bastard preferred his station.

Now Rorke had his protégé and she was definitely one. She did things like Charlie and yet some things were different. Oh he had been pleased when she attacked him in Vegas. He had been waiting for it when he spoke to her privately. He had to hand it to her that she was smart in terms of looking for the advantage. He did find it disappointing that she spit in his face; that was more like Junior or the kid. SO he did have to discipline her.

He continued to stroke her cheek and all she did was stare at him. It was starting to annoy him and he got the distinct feeling that she knew that and was going to do it no matter what. It was better to nip this in the bud. He said in a patronizing tone, "Now Little Charlie, you know acting this way isn't going to help you."

"Neither will complying with you," she finally said as she looked at him.

Rorke traced his fingers down her face to grip her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He replied, "Better you to surrender than go through all this. Why make it hard on yourself?"

"If you have to ask that question then you truly know nothing," she replied calmly. "Ignorance is a folly."

"Or it can be bliss as the fucking saying goes." Rorke peered into her face as his thumb released her chin but his finger was still underneath. He used it to move her head ever so slightly and examine her features. "What do you hold in ignorance?"

"And odd question. Most you have asked me are from a brash brigand," she replied as she allowed him to move her face.

Rorke looked sharply into her eyes. There was no emotion in them but there was life. It frustrated him. He growled, "Why don't you do what is asked?"

"Why would I do anything you ask? You are the one that captured me. Did you expect this to be easy?"

Rorke took in a breath and looked to the side. His finger was still under her chin. He looked at her, the snap of her eyes drew him in. He leaned forward until they were not too far apart. He couldn't help but run the back of his finger under her chin and down the front of her throat. He took his time making it seductive.

He was surprised by the sudden pain in his wrist. He had forgotten Junior popped the vein in it. He looked down to find her hand applying pressure. It was starting to hurt like a mother fucker. He looked up and saw that she staring at him with that impassive face. He growled, "Don't be going there Little Charlie. You may not like what you find."

"And I say the same to you Otaktay. Some things you will find are not tolerated and the consequences will be severe."

"Is that a threat?" Rorke deliberately kept his finger on her throat and put a little bit of pressure. It irked him that she wasn't even reacting to the pressure. Then again he liked the fact that she had a high threshold. He applied a little pressure.

He didn't expect her to retaliate with increased pressure on his wrist. He also felt pressure on his chest where the bullet hole was and it was excruciating. He was aware that his face was quivering from the sting and pain. He looked at her and her gaze had not wavered. She was looking at him and in a position so that their eyes locked. He applied a little more pressure on the hollow of her throat and he felt the muscles quiver underneath his finger and he felt a perverse pleasure that he caused it but the lack of respond was making him increasingly frustrated. "Fucking stop it Charlie," he growled.

She didn't stop. She held on as long as he did. Finally growing frustrated, he lashed out quickly and removed his finger and grabbed her by the shirt front to bring her close. He pulled her from her seated position and into his face. He glared at her impassive look, relieved that she was no longer holding his wrist or pressing on his chest wound, and said, "Fucking little shit. Just give in."

"And be weak like you? I have more respect for myself," she replied.

Rorke slammed her into him and gave her a good shake before throwing her. He watched as she landed on the ground with a dull thud. He stood up and walked over towards her. His breaths were coming out in heaves. He couldn't control it as he shifted on his feet.

"Are you going to kick me? Kick the beast when it's down?" She looked up at him with a blank look as she lifted her head at him.

Rorke looked at her sprawled on the ground. Her limbs were sinewy and perfectly toned. Even though she was wearing her uniform, he could see that perfect body moving under the fabric. Every muscle was tensed to spring if her were to try something. He was certain of that. She would risk it all… God dammit! What was it about her?

In the meantime she had slowly got up but she wasn't sitting. She looked up at him and said, "That look would make it easier to pity you. If it were to be given."

That had Rorke get in her face and he pounced to land in front of her. He groused, "I don't need your pity. In fact it is you who will need mercy if you continued to be the stubborn little shit you are."

"I don't give myself willingly."

"Everyone breaks Little Charlie." Rorke stood up and walked over to where he was going to leave. He was let out but before he was out, he paused and looked down at her and added, "You will be mine one way or the other. You will help me hunt the Ghosts." He was up and out before another word could be uttered.

He issued orders to bring the next meal with the special mixture sauce in Spanish, unaware that his prisoner could hear every damn word. He also didn't know that she had sat up completely with a smile that could be considered dangerous. She turned her fingers to reveal something that she had taken off him. He never noticed her hand reaching in for it. He was good in not taking in the obvious like a gun but this was different. She glanced upwards as she heard the sounds of Spanish being spoken before scooting to where there was a blind spot in the camera and gently brushed away the leaves that covered the ground. She grinned as she revealed her treasure trove.

There was only one way to play this and that was to play along and buy time. This was a hunt yes. It was a hunt that would not result in the death of Ghosts. It was a hunt of a hunter versus a predator. Who would win? It was just beginning…

* * *

_The sea looked peaceful; you would never think that there was a war going on. The only sign of that was that the ship was a carrier. That really didn't detract Hesh's attention as he leaned against the railing and looked out at the waves as he heard them crash against the hull of the ship. He grinned when he felt her purposely bump his arm and he couldn't help but tease her, "Thought you preferred the sub."_

_ "I hate fucking subs."_

_ Hesh chuckled at that. He knew all too well she had hated it and she didn't say a word about her discomfort. She was ready to suffer than appear as a wimp. He glanced at her and her profile. Her skin seemed to glow in the afternoon sun as she looked forward. The loose tendrils of her dark hair blew back with the wind and her eyes just absorbed the images she was seeing. He murmured, "They're not too bad… when you have the right company."_

_ She looked at him and her gaze softened. It was tempting to reach out and touch her but not in the open. What the hell. Hesh reached out slowly and caressed her check before leaning in. She kissed him first and he returned it, deepening it. When he pulled back and ran his fingers through her hair they were in his room. He looked at her, her eyes were soft and flickering with life. "Hawk," he breathed._

_ "__Thečhíȟila__ Shappa," she said as she caressed his cheek before kissing it and then moved to his lips._

_ He was surprised that he managed to say it, "__Thečhíȟila__ Hawk." He made a humming sound into the nape of her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands sought her hips. He breathed in her scent and said, "I'll keep you safe."_

_ A searing and burning pain entered through him as a loud bang resounded. Hesh staggered and pressed a hand to his abdomen. It came away red and he ended up falling to his knees. When he looked up she had a bloom of red on her chest. She was on her hands and knees and heaving now. He gasped, "Hawk."_

_ "She's mine Junior," that irritating Southern drawl entered._

_ Hesh gasped as he looked at Rorke and glared. He got a backhand across the face and ended on his back. Rorke put a boot on his injury and pressed hard as he reached and grabbed the back of her vest. Hesh grunted as he felt like he was being crushed. Rorke seemed like a giant from where he was laying._

_ "She's mine and there's nothing you can do about it."_

_ Hesh grunted as Rorke added pressure before releasing him and then started walking away dragging her. She tried to get free but she couldn't. She looked at him and he saw it. There was accusation in her eyes. They simply said, "You promised to keep me safe and you didn't. You failed."_

_ Hesh struggled to get up. He fell and reached forward and tried to follow. He couldn't though. For every step he took it was like Rorke took three or four. The distance was becoming too great. Hesh reached out and called out, "Sequoia!"_

_ Hesh lurched forward and it felt like he was falling into a black hole. He landed on his stomach and the pain was sharp and crippling. He looked up to see her nothing more than a speck away. He reached out as if that would help_

_ You promised me. You promised I would be safe…_

_ We're gonna destroy the souls of the Ghosts…_

_ Hawk!_

_ HAWK!_

Hesh's eyes shot open and looked around. The dull throb was from his ribs and abdomen and it was caused by his flailing limbs. He hissed at the sting on his hand and abruptly pulled it up. He saw a thin trail of blood coming from where his IV was inserted. That was the source of the stinging and only served to remind him that he was stuck here and he knew if he pulled it out again Carol wasn't going to be so nice about it.

The pain was welcome. Any pain was really. It was less than what he deserved for everything that had happened. Hesh welcomed more of it as he sat up a little more quickly than he should have and slung his legs out of bed. He was still dressed in the uniform he wasn't sure how he managed to get on in his tired state the day before. He did know why as he took a moment to catch his breath before heading towards the bathroom.

He scowled when he realized that he needed to take the damn IV with him. It was the reason why he pulled it out the last time. It just got in his way and he didn't want it because Carol could inject whatever the hell she wanted into the line. He didn't want the meds because they made him dream. Still he was following Logan's lead on this one. He grumbled at the fact that Logan was right about this.

Gripping the pole and feeling put out and embarrassed he ambled towards the bathroom. He needed to wash away the evidence on his hand. Then again she was bound to notice. He groused, feeling very angry, hurt and he wanted to cause himself more pain. What was it to him? She was gone and it was his fault. The very person that made him feel whole had been taken and he was powerless to go after her. He switched on the light and hung on the sink as he felt the ship list wherever the hell they were. And who the hell thought it was a good idea to stick the Ghosts on this bucket?

Hesh heaved trying to steady his breathing from the huffing and puffing from his anger and self-loathing. The past week he had been doing what he was supposed to do and then doing a little more. He wanted out and was frustrated that things were going so slow. He had been careful not to take it out on Logan. His brother was only looking out for him and Hesh knew that he was hurting about this whole thing too; she was his best friend… but she was his everything.

Looking up, Hesh took in his haggard appearance. The bruises and abrasions to his face were pretty much healed and compared to Logan… well they were a tie. He was fortunate probably not to have a broken nose though he would take one. What was one more injury to his body? He shook his head slightly at the stubble as well as the growth of his hair. He had always done the close crew cut per regulation. Now it had started to grow. It was still short but now bristly.

Slowly he turned on the water and started rubbing the blood away and scowled at the needle sticking out of his hand and then noticed the scar. It was the scar from the shattered glass when they were getting intel on the missile. Idly he rubbed his left thumb over it and he could almost feel her holding it and being a pain in the ass because he said it was nothing. His breath shuddered when he remembered her holding his hand and tracing the scar.

_The little shit was right about scarring but I find it impressive._

She had been teasing him since he asked her about a strange looking scar on her right forearm. He hadn't noticed it until just before the last engagement. She said that it was talon marks and her animal totem got her. He remembered it annoyed him because she refused to be serious about it and cracked jokes until she admitted she had been careless with an actual hawk. It was then she teased him with his Sioux name she gave him.

_You really are Shappa. I will have to teach Logan._

"No you don't," Hesh whispered as he ran a hand through his face. He winced when another spasm came. Those were a fucking bitch and interfered with his ability to eat solid foods even if they were soft. He didn't fucking care that Carol explained he had suffered major trauma to his stomach. It was one more simple thing that he couldn't do and it made him feel even more helpless.

He did what he always did and rode it out, pressing his right forearm against his abdomen. Something about the pressure helped a little. When it was finished, he glimpsed at the bandages wrapped around his abdomen and noticed the scars from Vegas and scowled at them like it would do anything for the way he was feeling.

He was tired, hurt and angry. The nightmare he just had was the same one he had before his 'irrational' decision to get out of bed and head down to the armory that was for the use of the team. Thanks to Logan's need to chatter, he was able to create a mental layout of the ship and made it down there. Maybe not as fast as he would have liked but he did make it down there and in turn exhausting him. The first time the nightmare happened was when he was completely exhausted and it didn't help that Carol gave him painkillers via the IV.

"Like fucking Lewis Carol," Hesh muttered as he turned to the task of using the cool water to counteract the heat his body was radiating. He looked again at his reflection.

The cool air hit the water still on his face and it felt like the kisses she gave him on his cheek. He thought about the time he treated an injury on her face. His nose touched her cheek and he felt its softness. What stayed though was the softness of her kiss on his cheek. The cool softness that was completely different from anything he had ever heard of Echo Three. She gave that to him and he completely screwed that up and what was it all for?

_She'll forgive you bro._

_ I'm doing this for you because I love you._

Hesh stared at his face in the mirror hating every inch he was looking at. Maybe she might have forgiven him but… Everything he did was to protect her from Rorke. He had made a promise and it had gotten her captured. This was all on him. He was poison.

Looking at his hands, he found that he had been gripping the sink hard enough to make his knuckles red. He loosened them and looked back at the mirror. He stared long and hard, resisting the urge to punch in the glass. That would only send Carol over and probably delay her signing off on him training and he couldn't afford it. He needed to get her back and simply tell her that he wasn't good enough for her but she would have the choice. That was her right and he would take it because he had failed.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like things are just getting started between Rorke and Hawk and Hesh is feeling miserable. Stay tuned for more of The Hunt...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Thud._

Hesh shrugged his shoulders and opened his eyes in time to see Logan race up to the nearby tree and pull his hand axe free from the makeshift target. It had been two and a half months since he decided that he would follow Logan's lead and work to find her. He watched as Logan fingered the handle after pulling it free. Keegan had given it back to him after finding it on one of their recon missions back on the beach. Hesh thought Logan was going to so what she did and throw it at the wall but he didn't. Instead he started devoting training time with it.

Logan was glad to be out of the splint and sling. He didn't waste time working on his arm to strengthen it. He was glad that Keegan found his hand axe. He thought he had lost it on the train but by some strange bit of luck, that man found it and returned it. He had also found hers along with something else. Logan took the latter and held onto it, not sure about what to do with it. He looked over at Hesh sitting underneath another tree leaning against the trunk with Riley. He saw him shift and start to wake. He walked up to his brother and said, "Sorry to wake you."

Hesh gave a wave to indicate that it was no big deal. "Don't worry about it," he said and rubbed Riley's ears. He stood up and slowly stretched his muscles.

Logan watched his brother with a careful eye. Even though Carol had given her okay, he knew his brother. Hesh wouldn't be one to admit if he overdid it and was suffering the consequences. To Logan it seemed that his brother was on a mission to get well but make it a journey of misery. He knew that Hesh occasionally had a stomach muscle spasm that could get excruciating. He once heard his brother shift restlessly a couple of times at night in bed and trying to hide it.

They had done a pit run earlier with Riley. Hesh, as it seemed to Logan, was going through the motions like he was bored with the repetition but he put everything into it. He pushed himself hard just toeing the line with Carol's recommendations. Then when she was satisfied for the day… It was like Hesh was on some sort of robotic routine or something. It was like he was trying to make himself exhausted. It certainly showed after this last run and Hesh sat against the tree with his gear and dozed off.

Hesh finished stretching and picked up his rifle from the run. It was loaded but with nonlethals. His pistol did have live ammo just in case though people would say he was being paranoid. It was because of his lack of vigilance they lost one of their own. Everywhere was suspect until that bastard was taken out. After all they thought they killed him and he had the scars for the proof of that assumption. He needed the rest though and he relaxed enough to do that since they had Riley and he knew Logan would keep an eye out.

Looking over at Logan he caught him staring and said, "I'm fine. Ready for another run?"

"Trying to beat me?" It was automatic for Logan to counter but he also wanted to get his brother to be who he was.

"You know I can kick your ass," Hesh replied with a genuine teasing grin. He wondered why Logan always seemed to feel like he couldn't joke with him anymore.

"Oh I'm better and you know it." Logan couldn't help but grin since Hesh's was infectious. He could tell that he was in a teasing mood even though he was somber most of the time. He felt pleasure when Hesh's arm wrapped around his neck in a headlock. He couldn't help but grin.

"You think you're better?" Hesh held Logan in his headlock. His expression was tired but he was grinning. He brought up his free hand and gave a hard ruffle to Logan's hair. "What do you have to say about that?"

Logan felt his brother's hand on his head. He swatted at Hesh's hand to get it away but Hesh wasn't letting him go. He looked like he was flailing his arms like a rookie. He managed to get a grip on Hesh's arm and twist his way out of the headlock and bent Hesh forward with his arm back. "I say that you are getting soft old man."

Hesh huffed a little before twisting his body and grabbing Logan and pulling him forward and laying him flat on his back. He then pounced on Logan and pinned him. "I'm an old man?"

"Oh yes." Logan struggled to get an upper hand.

Hesh meanwhile managed to pin Logan's arms to his chest after flipping him onto his back. He was grinning at his brother as he adjusted his grip to keep his brother from squirming. "Ready to give up little brother?"

"Not on your life, big brother," Logan replied squirming trying to break free of his brother's grip. He could see that Hesh was going to keep going. He didn't mind and it looked like Hesh was having fun with it even if Logan sensed that his brother's thoughts weren't on everything. Still he would make the effort and get Hesh back to some semblance of the tough, strong and always a rock big brother he knew him to be. He managed wriggle enough to bring his legs up and pin Hesh's arms as he wrapped them around his upper body and squeezed. "You'll find I'm full of surprises."

Hesh was indeed surprised by Logan's move especially when he found that he couldn't move his arms though he tried. They both ended up tugging on each other until they fell to the side and neither one was inclined to let go. Riley had trotted up and was barking or licking encouragement to both brothers. Their faces were full of drool and fur but neither was going to concede.

"I do have to admit that I have never met a more stubborn pair of brothers."

Logan looked up blowing fur out of his face. He didn't relinquish his grip though and said, "Hi Skye."

Skye grinned at the Walker brothers writhing in a very bad contortionist act as she called Riley to her. The German Shepherd came up willingly and she gave him a scratch. She chuckled as both brothers were trying to get the other to let go and neither were succeeding. "Hi Hesh."

"Skye," Hesh grunted as he tried twisting but that only seemed to press them harder into the ground.

Skye kneeled and watched, amused at the whole thing. It was like the stories her mom told her about her and her cousin and how they used to race across the plains and the tricks they would pull on each other. Her mom looked up to Sequoia even though she was older, way older. It had Skye feel even more guilty about how she treated her cousin and even though they were able to forgive… she felt it wasn't enough but she had to be strong.

The Ghost Keegan told her what he knew and what happened when they were on the beach recovering the Walker boys. She found that Keegan had been keeping the identity of the one called Rorke from her and it was probably more for her protection; he told her more than he should have but she figured he had weighed his options and judged her character. To him he was taking a risk telling her things. Merrick certainly wasn't happy about it but it worked out to some degree.

Merrick managed to pull strings and she was a part of the team in a sort of unofficial-official way meaning that she would fly him, Kick and Keegan on the recon missions and on occasion be asked to participate, which was fine since Owens was just as good a pilot as she was. So she had an excuse to be around the Ghosts while they tracked down where Rorke took Sequoia. She also spent time more with Logan since Hesh seemed inclined to be less sociable while enduring PT. He wasn't rude or mean but he seemed occupied in his thoughts and for Skye it didn't take a genius to figure it out. He was blaming himself because he deeply cared and she suspected was in love with her cousin.

Logan had managed to tell more about Rorke and what had happened. She encouraged him to talk about how he felt and what he was planning to do. He became reluctant about discussing anything like that. She understood though. When the time came she would do what she could to help. Right now she could be a friend to them both. That seemed to help with Logan who would occasionally joke with her like he did when they first met and a little bit with Hesh who seemed inclined to let her stick around because she would talk to him about nothing important and he listened, occasionally saying something that was usually what he picked up from his own training or what he learned from Sequoia.

She watched as the two brothers were on their sides and struggling. She grinned as she rubbed Riley's ears, "Maybe one of you should concede."

"No way. I'm winning this," Logan said as she adjusted his grip and not really going anywhere.

"Pfft," Hesh replied, "You only kick my ass because I let you."

"I guess you think you're fucking generous."

"I'm a saint."

Skye laughed at them as they groused at each other. She watched them roll on the ground a little while longer before saying, "Okay it's a tie this time around. Please stop. You're making me die of laughter here."

Hesh immediately released Logan and rolled to a kneeling position. He said, "Don't ever say that," and stood up and started walking away.

Logan was on his back and propped himself up as he watched his brother walk away running a hand through the two month growth of hair in its bristly cut. He sighed as he watched Hesh walk back towards the pits.

"I'm sorry," Skye said as she came to stand by Logan. She chewed her lower lip as she watched Hesh with a look of concern.

Logan stood up and brushed himself off, "No, don't be. He's… just sensitive."

Skye looked at Logan and asked, "Has he talked to anyone?"

Logan knew what that meant. He had avoided pressuring Hesh into it since the first time someone suggested it. It had Carol scowling at everyone since Hesh ended up shouting at the intern and actually scared the crap out of him with the sort of equivalent of a tantrum. He even snapped at Carol when she brought it up saying that it was none of her damn business and that she should stick to physical injuries. He replied, "No."

"He should."

"Not the best idea. Merrick forced him into one session and Hesh was silent the entire time," Logan explained as he sighed and picked up his gear. "Believe me Skye, when Hesh says no and is determined, you better be prepared for trench warfare. I just learned how to push the right buttons to get him to consider."

"So can you do that here? He seems distracted." Skye knew it was inadequate. She was no shrink but she could see that Hesh needed to talk to someone. If not Logan than someone he trusted enough to tell his worst fears or what had him so antsy.

"I've tried," Logan admitted as he started walking in the direction Hesh had gone. He motioned for Riley to follow. "And to be honest I really don't want to. I just remind him not to be too bad with other people."

Skye frowned at that, "Why?"

Logan sighed. He never told anyone about his brother and his business. It wasn't theirs to know. He only knew because he pestered Hesh enough to stop being a bonehead. He was content with letting others speculate. He stopped to run a hand through his hair that he decided to let grow out. It made him feel better about the scar on his brow. He felt a hand on his shoulder and nearly jumped.

"Your brother cares for my cousin, doesn't he?"

"He loves her and… I can't tell you it all Skye. It doesn't feel right."

Skye nodded at that. She could understand that much. "Don't worry. I won't pry but I do understand the why. I won't say anything."

Logan looked at Skye and asked, "Do you blame us?"

"No," Skye said automatically and firmly. If it seemed odd, she didn't say so. Instead she said, "As funny as it sounds, I think some of it is my fault on occasion because of the way I treated her. Guilt and regret can look the same. In the end it makes us realize the things we don't appreciate until it is too late."

Logan couldn't help but smile at that. "_That_ sounds like Hawk. I guess she did teach you a few things."

Skye smiled in return, "I actually surprise myself with how much I remember." She looked over to see Hesh head over to the pit. "Do you think your brother will talk to me alone?"

Logan looked over where his brother was at. He didn't want things to get ugly but if Skye was anything like his best friend in terms of being tough with the shit they got dealt… He pursed his lips. It was worth a try. "It's Hesh," he admitted. "He usually is good about recognizing when he's been an ass. What happened, he's only done that when it references to what you just said. Doesn't matter if it was in jest or not."

"Good to know."

"He'll listen, Skye."

"You don't have to defend him, Logan," Skye said looking at the younger Walker with understanding. "I understand it perfectly. If anything the way he is handling his grief, pain and guilt… that is something to be admired with our people though I suspect that means nothing to Tahatanskah since she looks for what is in the heart."

"Tahat… what?"

Skye realized that she had said her cousin's name in Sioux and Logan didn't quite pick up on it. She repeated the name and explained it. She wondered what was going on behind those brown eyes as Logan thought about it. Then it seemed like a light bulb went off in his head. She noticed his eyes seem to flicker with a plan as he said, "I think I know how you can talk to Hesh."

Skye frowned wondering what Logan was getting at. "What do you mean?"

"Trust me," was all Logan said as he motioned for her to follow.

* * *

"I see you still haven't signed the order."

Carol looked up from her paperwork at the man who looked like he was trying to be polite but it was clear he was stressed out. She took in a look and then bent over her paperwork and asked, "Which do you refer to?"

"You know damn well which one," Merrick replied. "I heard about the incident two days ago."

"I did too and I warned the staff to keep their gossiping traps shut." Carol finished catching up on the paperwork that she always put to the last minute. Even when she had her practice, she focused more on the doctoring than the paperwork. It was why Nina was the best secretary in the world and that was before ODIN. She made a notation and looked up saying, "And before you blow up at me, the answer is I won't."

Merrick looked at the older woman and wondered why the hell he even agreed to cut her orders to be here on the team as their medic. True he admitted that she was good at her job and brooked no nonsense from the team when they were injured but when it was turned against him… it was frustrating. He sighed trying to keep his temper and replied, "Doc, what happened two days ago wasn't the first time. Before that Hesh nearly broke some private's arm and that was during sparring."

"Boys will be boys."

"This isn't funny Doc."

"You're damn right, sir," Carol replied, not at all afraid to let her opinion be known. "It isn't funny which is why I am not forcing it on him."

"You know it is mandatory."

"And you forcing the issue without my say so really put things for a twist."

Merrick felt his face burn at that accusation, "Are you criticizing me for trying to make sure my men are okay?"

Carol looked up at the man. She was going to have to explain a few things and hopefully there would be a little understanding if not complete understanding. She closed the folder and put it away and stood up. She beckoned, "Care to take a walk sir? I want to show you something and we can talk without the busybodies."

Merrick raised his brow at Carol. She had a way of making you do things that you normally would resist to doing. It was no wonder that Sequoia always seemed to laugh when he asked her to be the enforcer on the Liberator. He followed though and they started walking down the halls of the established rehab hospital base. The rest of the team was on their portable base the _Dakota._ The why and the how, he had questioned but never got a straight answer for.

They walked for a moment until they came to a view window. Carol stopped to take a look and leaned against the sill. Merrick paused and looked. He spotted Hesh prepping to start another run but was stopped by another not sure if it was a mistake. He didn't know what it was with the women in Sequoia's family or the people she associated with that had to get under his skin enough to be let in on a few things. He watched as the pilot, that was pretty good in a fight, talk to Hesh.

"Seems that socially things have improved," Carol noted with a gentle tone. She then turned to look at Merrick who was watching. "Don't think I haven't been paying attention."

Merrick looked at Carol and leaned against the sill, "Hard to tell since you signed off a week early on PT but not this."

"I may have been a surgeon in a previous life but my calling was always towards GP and I didn't necessarily agree with the impersonal nature of things," Carol allowed. She gave a slight grin since she was recalling when her friend found out her little secret.

_I guess you're not a little shit after all._

Merrick looked at Carol and asked, "Then why?"

"All med students are required to do a psych rotation and I have always had some ability to read people," Carol said with a shrug of her shoulders. She knew that Merrick wanted a detailed answer. She said, "I know you thought it was crazy that I didn't go harder on Hesh when he disappeared from the medical wing on two separate occasions but I have my reasons."

"Can you enlighten me because I am inclined to think that he is being irrational and a little hotheaded with this considering he has shouted at all of us on one occasion." Merrick crossed his arms over his shoulders and didn't flinch when she did the same.

Carol gave a slow smile and pointed out, "And he was sorry for it afterwards which tells me that it isn't a problem. He knows that his anger is misdirected and he tries to make up for it."

"Doc you're not a shrink."

"But he is my patient until I say otherwise. Logan too." Carol held her ground. She had done it multiple times and it was with a patient who insisted on getting back in the fight as soon as possible. She took a slight paused and then continued, "Physically they are both fine. Emotionally and mentally, they only have one thing on their minds and that is our mutual friend who is a pain in the ass."

"Some would say that it is unhealthy."

"Not really. I don't see a problem. The fact that Hesh twice got up and went to the armory by himself and started loading mags… It's mission oriented. Everything I've noticed the both of them doing is geared towards being fit to go out and find her."

"Any sign of bolting?"

Carol wasn't going to tell Merrick that was exactly what they were planning. She wasn't stupid since she figured out that Logan was the man behind logistics and Hesh seemed to be in on it though from her end it seemed that Logan was carrying the load. On that note it seemed that Logan seemed uncomfortable at times with doing a few things like whatever he was planning. Because of that, she concluded that it was usually Hesh that took the lead. It was a major upheaval for both of them and Logan was trying as well as Hesh.

Looking at Merrick she replied, "They aren't going to go off halfcocked if that is what you are asking."

"But they would do something?"

"Maybe," Carol offered with a shrug. She wasn't going to give them away but if it became a problem then she would have a say. "If they felt like they weren't going to get help from the rest of the team."

"We're doing what we can, Doc," Merrick replied feeling frustrated. At least he knew why and that Carol was keeping an eye on things here. "It's like the trail went cold. Kick and Keegan searched every inch of that damn beach."

Carol knew the details and she suspected Logan did too. More likely he gave an abridged edition with Hesh but she noticed a couple of times when Logan seemed down and it had nothing to do with PT or anything else. She suspected he was spying on the ops. She replied, "I'm sure about that. Perhaps now you might consider more eyes on the mission?"

"Can you honestly say that they are ready?"

"The longer they are here without the goal in mind… Might end with Hesh disappearing and not to the armory. But that is the worst case scenario."

"You are so comforting," Merrick said in a fit of sarcasm as he ran a hand over his head. "Hawk is a pain in the ass but… We all miss her and…"

Carol made a soft hum in her throat. She knew that feeling though hers were more motherly towards her friend. If anyone knew that secret then the whole image of badass Echo Three would be shattered forever as the joke went. "Start of easy. Let them go with Riley. Who knows?"

"Don't know if that will be possible. But I will consider it. I'm planning another recon based on what we have."

"It's a good chance."

"I'll consider it."

* * *

**A/N:** Two months and still nothing. What to do? Well at least some people are pushing towards a solution. We'll see next time on The Hunt...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Isn't this one for partners?"

Hesh looked up from what he was doing and saw Skye looking at him like a girl who was pretending to be interested but really wasn't. It used to be cute but now it felt… irritating. He knew that she was only trying to get his attention though. He had noticed her waiting and she was prepared to wait but she was not very patient. He wanted her to go away simply because he knew he had been rude and he just didn't want to be an ass further; more like cool down.

Seeing that she wasn't going away, he replied, "Something like that. You've seen Logan? Is he sulking because I had him beat?"

"It was a tie," Skye corrected. She leaned against the wooden wall that was the boundary of the pit, crossing her arms over her chest. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Hesh replied as he checked his ammo. He paused and sighed, "I'm sorry about earlier. Sometimes…"

"No excuses needed for me," Skye interrupted with a hand of reassurance. "To be honest I need a bit of rudeness considering I was a brat and still considered one."

Hesh paused in what he was doing, not sure if he heard right. The light flippant tone was so different from the strained ones everyone seemed to use around him. Hardly their fault since he had been short with everyone. He apologized for it afterwards since he knew he was being an ass with them. This was different. It was almost like what she would do. He personally though thought it was her way to look for an opening to get mad and stay mad in that way that made you want to squirm uncomfortably.

Looking at Skye, he knew it wasn't her but he still put his rifle down and leaned against the wall. It was a casual conversation after all. He teased, "Are you sure it isn't an annoying little shit?"

Skye grinned at that. She expected Hesh to hit hard and she heard the teasing tone. It also helped that her own cousin was the same way. She could understand more now. She replied, "I've been called that once or twice… By someone we both know."

Hesh studied Skye, not sure if he wanted this to continue. For the most part he avoided talking about her with anyone save Logan. He had to otherwise he would be worse off than he was now. He would be a bigger ass. Besides this was Logan's plan and he would help him when he could. He just couldn't trust himself to take the lead like he usually would. It was unfair to his brother but… He started to straighten up. He should walk away from this.

Skye saw the reaction. Logan admitted that Hesh never talked about her outside their discussions. The reasoning behind it, she sensed fear and probably self-loathing. Logan wouldn't tell her the whole story but she could take some guesses and he was right in that it had to come from Hesh. The first thing was to build trust and it had to be centered on a common thing. Hesh was going to walk away so she had to cut off his escape but not make it so he was a cornered animal. He was a wounded one and that kind could be unpredictable.

She saw Hesh starting to walk away and made her move. She was quick and managed to grasp his sleeve and was prepared for any retaliation as she said, "Hesh, don't."

"Go away please, Skye," Hesh countered. He stopped when she grabbed his sleeve. When he turned it was clear that she was ready for anything including him striking at her. He may be an ass about a lot of things but he wouldn't hit a woman because she was annoying or anything like that. So he went with what was more polite.

Skye didn't back down. She was not the graceful and refined hunter as her cousin was. She was born that way. Yet she could still stand up as a warrior of her people. She held fast to Hesh's sleeve and said, "I'll go away but I want to talk to you… about Sequoia."

"Please don't," Hesh muttered as he flinched at her name.

"Hesh." Skye looked for a response. When she got one she did what Logan suggested and said, "David."

Hesh turned towards Skye the moment he heard his name. It was like a weird trigger but hell Hesh wasn't going to deny attention if it was serious enough to warrant the use of his given name. He saw the serious and slightly saddened expression. Did he really have to be an ass with everyone?

_Nah. It's endearing when you stick your foot in your mouth._

Skye knew she had his attention. She watched as he seemed to relax in defeat. She adjusted her grip so that it was more gentle but she didn't want him to run away before it was finished. She didn't really like that he was so defeated and it occurred to her that he really was taking it harder than he was letting on. She had the suspicion Logan knew that too and was just trying to make it so that Hesh would get out of it by himself. Sometimes though, you needed to deliver a kick in the pants… even if that did sound corny to her ears. She asked, "Can you tell me why you don't call her by name?"

"Not really except… that hearing it…" Hesh sighed after answering but was unable to finish. It sounded childish and he wasn't comfortable saying why. "I'm not comfortable with saying why."

"Would you tell Logan if he asked?"

"Maybe."

"Would you tell her family especially if they had a good opinion of you?"

Hesh raised his brow at the question. It was the oddest one he heard. "You don't know me, Skye. What makes you say that you have a good opinion of me?"

"Because she's my cousin, stupid," Skye replied with a slight smack to his upper arm. "I may be a brat but I know her."

Hesh considered it for a moment and looked away. He focused something in the distance as if trying to decide what to say. Finally he said, "I don't refer to her by name because… she is the best thing that ever happened to me and to hear it…"

"You think you failed her somehow," Skye interrupted. She released his sleeve and adjusted her stance to look at him better. The silence told her a lot and she figured that Hesh was blaming himself; it was affirmation of her suspicions. The next question she asked knowing that it would be the point of no return, "Do you love her?"

Hesh turned to look sharply at Skye but it died before his head made a complete turn to face her. The look had him surprised but he masked it well as he looked at the girl. Logan knew of course but… "Yes. I love her… because of that I tried keeping her safe and she ended up getting taken. That bastard is going to try and destroy the good thing about her. It would kill her."

Skye felt her heart go out to Hesh. No wonder he was so terse with people and sensitive to what was said to him. She gently patted his arm, going with the urging she felt and said a soothing phrase in Sioux. It seemed to help and Hesh looked downward as if trying to make sense of his thoughts. She then said, "Perhaps denying the name is denying that she is gone. When a member of our tribe leaves us and they give a gift of namesakes, the one receiving it takes care not to mention it until they are ready to assume the name. It prevents bad luck from happening." Skye made a slight sound and added, "And that sucked. I was never good at explaining things."

"It's fine," Hesh's quiet tone came out. "I understand what you are trying to say. I just feel that by mentioning something of… Hawk that is good, I'm tainting it." He stumbled over his words as he tried to convey his thoughts. "It is my fault Skye. Don't try to convince me otherwise." He looked at her a warning look that was laced with his other feelings mostly of sadness.

Skye took in the expression. She knew she had a way in. She could see why Logan was setting the pace as he was. He was a good man and not the implied 'taint' he made himself out to be. No doubt Sequoia saw the same thing. She nodded, "Fair enough that you say that but in all honesty I think you are wrong about a few things and mostly about what you haven't said. I won't press because I don't think you trust me enough or are not comfortable with it and that is fine."

"So what you're going to be an annoying little shit?"

"Probably," Skye replied in a playful tone. She watched as Hesh tried not to roll his eyes but his expression said that he was not going to fight her on this either. "I know you and your brother have your brother thing but if you want someone not that close… I am willing to listen. If you want."

Hesh studied the girl and considered her words. He took a step back but didn't walk away. For anyone who had observed previously, that was a major improvement. He looked around at nothing and nodded, "Okay. Just don't push."

"I'll only push if you start the conversation and try to back out on me. I am not as nice as your brother and I play to win," Skye replied indicating she was not afraid to make it into a scuffle like he did with Logan. She was warning him that she would push until he was down or conceded.

"Point taken," Hesh replied as a humorous smile slowly appeared. "I don't go easy either."

"I look forward to it," Skye replied meaning every word. She held out her hand and grinned when Hesh took it and shook on it. "And I promise that I won't say anything… unless it becomes a problem. My discretion?"

"I know better than to argue with a Lakota Sioux," Hesh agreed. He knew that Merrick had been the one on his case to talk to someone. He was right and being the stubborn ass he fought along the way until Skye came along. It was like how his Hawk got under her skin but it was very different from her but her touch was there. "Thank you, Skye."

Skye nodded as she returned Hesh's smile with her own. Now she could do what she had intended to do. She put her hand in her pocket and said, "I have something that I think might help if you let it." She pulled out a medallion and held it up for him to see.

Hesh recognized it right away. His eyes widened slightly as he contemplated how it would have fallen off her dog tags. Then the question entered: would she deliberately leave something that meaningful to her behind? It was so small and it could easily have been lost.

_Sometimes a hunter can make his prey see one thing when he is doing something else…_

Was that even possible? Hesh didn't think so since he was sure that she was passed out when that bastard Rorke slung her over his shoulders and carried her off. He started hearing Rorke's taunts in his mind but pushed them back down as he focused on why it had fallen off. Could she had removed it and he didn't notice it then? He never noticed when she grabbed Dad's tags off his body and hid them on her person.

Skye watched his expression. Apparently he knew it belonged to Sequoia but it seemed that he was dealing with confusion. She explained, "Keegan found it on the beach. He knew it belonged to her, he wouldn't say how he knew but…"

"Why did he give it to you?"

"He gave it to your brother," Skye answered. She saw he was getting a little agitated but more by a confusion of thoughts. "Logan wasn't sure how to tell you about it. He wasn't sure if it was the right time to give it to you but he wanted to." She then said softly, "I think he was afraid of how you'd react. He is trying to stay strong with whatever your goal is."

Hesh calmed down. He wasn't upset with Logan. His brother was only looking out for him. Maybe she did leave it behind as a measure of hope. It didn't make sense but it would have to be saved for scrutiny later. He looked at the medallion with the blue background and the flying eagle over it. He just couldn't conceive why she would leave it behind if she chose to do that. "I know. I'm not mad it's just that this means a lot to Hawk and she wouldn't leave it behind unless she had to."

"Perhaps. Maybe it is a reminder to you and Logan."

"How is that?" Hesh frowned at Skye, not completely understanding.

"Tahatanskah was born a warrior. By our people she is considered kin of the eagle. She is of the eagle but not of it." Skye knew that it would take effort for Hesh to understand what she was getting at. The sad truth was that he was an outsider and it was a hard concept to grasp as an outsider. "The eagle is the representative of all that is a warrior. Perhaps she is letting you both know that she won't give in but go down fighting."

The silence was a comfortable one. Skye knew it was time to let Hesh mull over things. She gave him an out saying, "Well I have to go. I have a transport in about an hour and preflight check. Think about it Hesh." She gave him another pat and turned to leave Hesh looking at the medallion as Logan came walking up.

It was funny to hear Logan tease Hesh saying, "Don't tell me you're actually being like an old man."

Hesh's voice rang loud and clear, "Shut up you pain in the ass."

* * *

_It's been two months and not a whole lot of success. Merrick has been keeping me and Hesh out of ops while Hesh is recuperating and I guess I am counted in that too since I had a broken arm and a concussion and a broken nose. Still that doesn't mean that we know nothing. One of the advantages of being the quiet one at times is that no one notices you. Merrick would be hopping mad if he knew but it is for a good cause. Me and Hesh need to know if we are going to rescue Hawk._

Logan looked up from his writing and glanced over where Hesh was asleep. He checked to make sure his brother was comfortable since he sort of anticipated a spasm attack since Hesh pushed so hard. He was concerned that Hesh was still having them two months after he was injured. He had asked Carol but she couldn't give a definitive answer except that his abdominal injuries, particularly his stomach, had suffered severe trauma.

He couldn't be angry at that even though he was tempted to be sarcastic and say that yeah he knew that. He watched as Rorke kicked his brother and broke his ribs and forced his gunshots to bleed out more. Of course he was also on the track to scold Hesh for moving too much anyway. No he couldn't be angry at Hesh. He was angry with himself. He was lying on the ground and watching Rorke beat his brother with those kicks that he knew were hard. Hesh's cries of pain still filled his ears on occasion when it was quiet.

Hesh was sleeping on his bunk and he looked okay to Logan. He was sleeping propped up even though he didn't have to anymore but Logan suspected it helped a little when Hesh had a spasm. He had noticed that his brother did things to anticipate one especially when he knew he had been pushing it with the PT. Hesh didn't like to feel vulnerable and he didn't want to rely on people if he could do things for himself even if he was a little slower about it.

Logan noted how Hesh's right was draped across his abdomen. It was how he moved when he was starting to get back on his feet but Logan suspected that it was more of a subconscious comfort from when she used to sleep in the same bed. Logan couldn't help but twitch his lip because he always teased Hesh about being quiet when they were together. It was the cause for scuffles but Logan didn't care. What they did was their business.

Looking down at what he had written, Logan thought about where they were going. It didn't help that Hesh twice went AWOL while on recovery to head down to the armory and gear up or that he got irritated easily. Yet Carol hadn't done anything like force a psych eval on his brother. She said that it wasn't serious enough for that. So Logan continued to gain his intel except when they were shipped to this base. So he made do with pestering Skye about it and she was pretty nice about it but he had to work for it.

Surprisingly Carol helped out a little. True she made it possible so that Hesh wasn't put on a restricted to base kind of thing but Logan never suspected that she would be good at getting info. She always had something for him in between Skye's visits and always said that she was a doctor and should stick to it but always with a little smile. He knew that she was their advocate to getting them back onto missions.

_There was some news. Merrick is setting up another recon soon and it was hinted that me and Hesh would be going. I didn't want to tell Hesh and get his hopes up. He's already pushing himself. If he overdid it, Carol would most definitely have my head since I did say that we weren't up to anything… A fat lie and she knows it._

It was true. Carol dropped the news to him after PT that Merrick might consider it. She said that he had been impressed with their progress and it seemed like a good time. Logan knew it was bullshit to some degree. Merrick knew about the wandering around incidents with Hesh and the fact his brother once broke an orderly's nose in a fit of temper for which he apologized for afterwards. There was also the shouting as everyone except him.

Logan didn't understand it but not once did Hesh actually shout at him. Maybe he had gotten terse but he never shouted at him. It had him wonder about what his brother was truly thinking. He knew Hesh used to do things deliberately to keep him on edge when he played a joke on him and occasionally he still did that. Logan though thought that he was biding his time before laying it out on him that it was his fault things were the way they were now; let him get comfortable and then pounce. It was certainly something he would do when they were sneaking up on each other.

It never occurred to Logan that Hesh never once blamed him for anything. There was no anger towards his brother because Hesh thought his brother suffered from his error in judgment and that it had nothing to do with him. Logan though thought the normalcy was a precursor to something that was more fitting. He certainly thought that way as he continued.

_I know that Hesh is getting anxious to go and I hope Merrick does give the go ahead. Carol has been pushing for it. I think that we are ready but I understand if Merrick is concerned about Hesh. The real test will be out in the field…_

"You're still up?"

Logan looked up and saw Hesh looking at him with a curious expression. He shrugged, "Yeah. Not tired. You… okay?"

Hesh stared at Logan before adjusting his position. He replied, "I'm fine. Just not as tired as I thought." He looked at what Logan was doing and teased, "Taking one off me and writing your memoirs?"

Logan took in his brother's relaxed form. It could be deceiving since Hesh had gotten pretty good at hiding the more excruciating of spasms. Nothing wrong though and he replied, "Just strengthening my hand. You know I hated being in that damn sling."

Hesh grinned as his right draped idly over his middle. His fingers were tapping a beat that he was familiar with and he found it comforting at times. He teased, "You looked ridiculous. Makes me wonder what you would do in a straightjacket."

"Still kick your ass," Logan replied with a grin. That was another thing about Hesh lately. He would take any reference to the injuries they sustained and if in the mood make a crude joke out of it. Logan was guilty of that himself and Skye reproved him for that.

"I bet you would little brother," Hesh replied, meaning every word. "You're good Logan. Better than me at some things." He gave a smile at his brother as he continued to drum his fingers on his abdomen.

"Come on bro. You don't mean that."

"I do, Logan." Hesh rotated his shoulders and took a breath. He stared up at the bottom of Logan's bunk. "You've always been better."

Logan was silent as he watched his brother stare up at nothing apparently deep in thought. "You shouldn't think so low of yourself," he ventured cautiously. He was cautious since it was similar to what Carol told him and Hesh nearly bit her head off for that.

"How do you think I should think of myself?" Hesh asked the question before turning his head to look at his brother. The words had been uttered without the anger that normally would come from it.

Logan was surprised at the tone. He half expected Hesh to snap at him, even shout at him. This was different. The tone was gentle but it had a hint of sadness or more likely self-loathing. Logan couldn't exactly tell but it was vastly different from the tones used on other people. He saw that Hesh was waiting for an answer and with an uncharacteristic patience. Swallowing slightly, he replied, "That… you are good and… you will get her back."

It was a rather awkward silence since Hesh was looking in Logan's direction but not necessarily at him. Finally Hesh asked, "You think I can?"

"Yeah," Logan answered automatically and how he usually would when Hesh was asking for a fairly obvious answer. He checked himself and ventured, "I mean you love her right? That's why you're being the pain in the ass for a change and working to get back out there, right?"

Hesh considered his brother's words and from Logan's standpoint it was one of those waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was actually something he did when he was into deep thinking. Seeing the same expression on Hesh was a little disconcerting and almost creepy. It was indicative that there was a lot to sort through emotionally and mentally and Logan wasn't going to push unless it was necessary. It did make him want to squirm and inwardly he asked if he was that bad. It felt right to stay that way and it paid off when Hesh finally said, "You're right… but you are still the pain in my ass little brother."

It said a lot and Logan felt he could breathe easier and replied, "My calling big bro but you're different and not nearly as cool as me."

The boot sent halfheartedly his way that missed it's mark by a mile had Logan laugh, "I've seen you shoot better than that."

"I missed," Hesh replied with a grin. "And that was your boot. You might want to be careful where you put them in the future."

It was a warning that meant a prank. Logan narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't."

"Try me." Hesh chuckled at his brother before adjusting his position to lay more on his right side. He settled and within a few minutes his breathing evened out.

Logan couldn't help but grin but he was also apprehensive. They hadn't really hit the root of everything but it was a start. No doubt Hesh would play with him and indicated that he was going to mess with his boots. It wasn't too far what he would do to Hesh.

"Thanks Logan," Hesh's whisper broke the quiet. "And I miss her."

Logan blinked as he watched his brother's sleeping form. Hesh was still with him. He just needed help. "I do too, big brother. Always with you big brother."

"Same here little brother."

Logan remained still to let Hesh get back to sleep. He turned to write a little more. He really had picked up Hesh's habit but it did help in some way and sorted out his thoughts. Closing it, he moved his boots to a hiding place before climbing up onto his bunk to sleep.

_I hope we go. Hesh misses her. I miss her. She is my best friend and maybe one day I might be able to call her sister. Either way first things first: we need to find her. I need to find her so that my big brother may start to forgive me…_

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Skye and Hesh are starting to get along and Logan has some thoughts of his own. Stay tuned for more on The Hunt...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harmony is considered when disparate sources learn to work together for the benefit of all. Such is the fragile nature of things like the human body. When it becomes threatened it does what it has to do in order to protect the whole and be rid of the threat. It is the way of things though sometimes you have to force disharmony in order to achieve a greater goal.

By the count of the moons, she could tell that she was going into her third month in the pit that had become jokingly home. She looked up at the sky and could tell that it was early morning. The night was starting to lose its cloak to welcome the sun. Soon she would give praise to the sun and then endure another meal that poorly disguised the poisons they tried to bring on her.

Her name was… She had a name that everyone knew her by, several actually. It was done to fit two worlds, one that was considered dying and the other who had a bunch of arrogant shits who thought they knew everything. There was one though that she carried proudly. She had it shortened for those of her adopted tribe to say but she still carried it with pride. Her true name was the one her father had given her and in the presence of Matoskah; the name she was born to.

She was a hunter, a warrior… the kin to the eagle. Few were ever able to claim that right she had been told. She had been told a lot of things. Most of it was in stories but they were all lessons. All were to teach her what she was. She was one to fight and fight she would. It was how she was taught; it was how she had been born to be. She would be what she had been taught and told she was. She would stay strong. She had to for her adopted tribe, her brothers… for him.

It had only been eight… or was it seven… nights but it was a natural thing. It felt like she had always belonged there by his side even when they barely knew each other; it felt right. His arms held her like she held him and he respected her virtue. Just being next to each other was enough and he was content with that but they held each other's hearts.

He was a hunter like she was. He was her equal in every way. He was strong but she feared that her being here would hurt him worse than any physical injury dealt to him. She understood that now having the time to think about it. She understood why he made the choice to tether her wings and prevent her from following as she knew she would. Only one who was her equal would be able to look at her with the regret he did and kiss her with the silent request for forgiveness. She was not angry with him but worried.

She decided she had been careless. That was why she was there. She had been careless and allowed Otaktay to grab her and incapacitate her. But she was also a protector as she had been for those that had been in her care. It had extended to those that she fought alongside with. They were warriors and as brothers in arms you fought together. She had followed to protect her equal and his brother.

She had always followed what she had sensed. It was the nature of a hunter. It had kept her alive all the years she served. She served for honor and to protect others. It was her nature and her way. She had been careless but only because she loved. She loved him. For that alone she would stand strong. It was a secret that she had learned.

_Find the source of what you will fight for and let it be your strength… Love little Hawk. In the end, even when all looks like the end, love will be your power…_

She had been told that when she thought there was no caring in the world. It held great truth for the one who taught it to her. She had learned to see that through the subtleties that presented themselves to the world. It taught her that not everything is as it appeared and she had been told this too. As she had mulled over, she had been told many things.

_Everything is permitted, child. Truth is what it is but not always what it appears to be._

As she lay on her side, she looked up at the sky as it lightened into the early hours of morning. She played with her dog tags wondering if they had found what she had left behind. It wasn't much but it was a promise that she would not give in and if she was close then she would go down fighting. She hoped he found it and had it and that it would bring some comfort.

_We are to know but we know nothing._

She had to smile wryly at that. It sounded enigmatic and in truth it was. It was handy when it came to certain practical means but now it was like a strange reminder. She knew she left something behind but she didn't know if it had been found. So in the end, she knew nothing beyond what her actions carried. It spoke of consequences to actions. Some people tried to predict their actions and called it consideration while others had no care and continued through life. Here every action she did had a goal in mind.

"Are you awake yet Little Charlie?"

She heard the voice and rolled her eyes slightly. She disliked that name but she would not give Otaktay the satisfaction of knowing who she was. Not at this time. There will come a time when he would know the hunter he tried to force into submission. When two hunters meet, neither would be the first to submit. His name for her was a blow to gain her submission. She had a name though.

"You better be awake, Little Charlie and you better eat this or you'll wish I broke _your_ arm."

There was another barb. She blinked as she slowly sat up and stretched languidly like a cat would. She recalled how her equal teased her when she stretched. His touch had sent a thrill down her spine. That was her counter. The other counter lay in the covered tray that had been placed on the ledge for her.

"Hurry up I don't have all day."

Slowly she stood up and stretched. Otaktay thought she would have it rough sleeping in the outdoors with the rain and mud. It was amusing on that note. She moved slowly and cautiously as she always did. She didn't know what was planned or who was watching. Vigilance was called for. She reached the tray and took it off the platform that it had been resting on.

"Now you eat that."

"Depends on if it tastes good, Otaktay," she spoke her first words of the morning to him. She sauntered away to the corner that she had chosen and put the tray on the floor. She sat cross legged and stared at it.

"You're a fucking pain in the ass but you'll break. They always do. You'll see Little Charlie."

She ignored him even though she heard the words. She had heard them before. Otaktay had broken that is known to be true. Yet he presumed what went for him would prove the same to her. He knew nothing beyond his own experiences. She knew her own experiences, strengths and weaknesses. She would die trying _not _to break. She would prefer not to die since it was drastic but when you know nothing…

"Hurry up. I have plans for you."

_The best thing is to make the hunter believe what he wants to see. The trick is to keep his eye on one thing while ignoring others._

She could do this. She always told herself this every morning as she awoke from the safe haven of dreams. That place she was always reluctant to leave since she was always with him, her Shappa. He will come for her; that she had no doubt along with Sungmanitu whom she teased with the name Laughing Pup. Until then she would have to be patient, be the hunter… make Otaktay see what he wanted to see while she kept up her plan. She looked at her meal and sighed. The things she had to do to make him see otherwise. She would do it though and she slowly reached for the tray and picked up what looked like meat.

"That's it Little Charlie. This one is real special."

She sat there and gently touched her piece of food to her lips and tasted. From up there it looked like she was eating. It had been the same and it was hard. She had to eat but she had to be wary. For her plan to work, she must deceive. It was painful since a couple of times she felt like begging for a knife and ending it but she remained strong. She knew it annoyed Otaktay with her lack of response so he tried minimizing her water. She was prepared.

_Pain is in your mind. If you are caught, you will be subject to it. Best to get it out of you…_

She shook her head at that but took care to not let it show. There were things that she knew that had to be protected. That was what she had been told. To protect what she knew at all costs. She dutifully took a small bite and chewed. It wasn't one of those but there was still a ways to go but it will be done. She took a bit of the sauce and tasted it. There is was.

"I ain't got all day Little Charlie. Eat up. You're getting too thin."

It was true she was getting thin. She could still function though. She looked upwards and said in Sioux, "You are weak and pathetic and have not earned your place."

"Keep talking Little Charlie. We all know that you say the same thing."

_That is what you think._

She had called him other names, even ones that would have caused her people to laugh. They would have been proud. She had used the conversation as a distraction to hide the rest of what she sought. She did manage to take a little of it. She finished taking what else was not poisoned. She wasn't always correct but for the most part she was. She left half on the tray and looked up defiantly at her captors and tossed the plate back up.

"You fucking little shit. You're trying my patience."

She stared defiantly at Otaktay. She felt her heartbeat and with it the sound of her people's drums. She could hear the singing and knew that if they were there they would be dancing. She continued to stand. As she faced this hunter, she would not submit. She was a warrior and protector. She had a name. She was known by many as Sequoia Williams. Her true name was Tahatanskah.

* * *

"I don't understand why the boss is persisting with this one."

"I'd say just shoot her and let her rot in the jungle."

"Boss says she's special."

"What about?"

Tahatanskah listened to the conversation and wondered how stupid these guys were. She understood Spanish perfectly. She was able to listen in on conversations and learn things. It certainly gave her a certain perspective on things on the outside. At least these two idiots' babble was a change up from Otaktay's chatter about how her adopted tribe left her to her fate.

He taunted her while she suffered through the pain from the day's poison. He tried to tell her that her pain was a result of their mistake; that it was the fault of Shappa and Sungmanitu and the tribe that she was there. She remembered he used the same thing on her Laughing Pup.

Resentment was one of the major items she had been taught that would be used to break one. You fostered it, cultivated it until your prisoner believes everything you tell them. Then you used it as a basis to retrain and the prisoner becomes what you want them to be. It was powerful with those that felt everyone was at fault but themselves. Mistakes are never made and responsibility not taken. There was a talent to it though.

Matoskah had shared that there were techniques that had been perfected over the centuries. Knowledge was that way. You learned it and passed it down. The truth that is learnt is that everything is permitted. A lie could be a truth or the other way around. There were some things that she knew that were similar to what happened here. She would just have to remember her training. That was the only thing she had.

"I don't think this one is going to break."

Tahatanskah perked up and shifted slightly to hear better. She kept her position and listened. This was something new.

"Everyone does. The boss managed on two others before this one and the other that got away. It can be done."

"I don't think so. This one is different."

"The bitch suffers the same…"

"But not the way the others did."

There would have been more but a voice interrupted, "Well?"

Tahatanskah quickly shut her eyes to appear that she was sleeping and not listened. She heard him talking and the sound of the grate opening. There were multiple boot steps coming down. She wondered what it was this time since it was too early for the noon meal or was it past that? She was going to find out.

Rorke was growing impatient. They were on two months and maybe a week into the third. She should have been begging for relief or at least be writhing in pain as he did. This was unheard of. Even the two weaklings his men captured broke faster than this and he didn't even half to get to the hard part of physical torture. He went straight into the mental and they broke like toothpicks. She though was different and it frustrated him so he was going to go with a different approach.

He instructed one of the locals that was serving the position more like a servant to fill a pitcher with water and to come with him. He had been restricting her water intake and he didn't want her to get dehydrated though that was another way to go. No… he wanted her in a near perfect physical condition as possible. Dehydration would be a last resort.

He walked down with the servant following into the pit and stood in front of the huddled form that was sitting against the wall and appearing to be sleeping. He nudged her with his boot, "Rise and shine Little Charlie. The day ain't over yet."

Tahatanskah opened her eyes slowly even though she was fully awake and could easily spring on the man. She took the time to take in what was going on in the pit with her and outside it. It would annoy Rorke but that would bring some pleasure to this game of the hunt between them. Slowly she looked up at the man standing with one of the servants with a pitcher of water. Speaking in English this time, she asked, "What round is it today?" She gave a smile as she said it.

Rorke grabbed the pitcher and shoved the servant to get out. The cup that had been placed to accompany the pitcher fell to the ground and rolled away. He walked up to where she was now standing since it was expected of her. She conceded on some things but not all. He then said, "You get your water ration," and shoved it at her. Some water splashed on the ground.

Tahatanskah held the pitcher in her hands and peered in it. Water was not really free to grab so she made do with other things. She was fine but… She looked up and asked, "No ice?"

Rorke gave a nasty looking smirk at her, "You really like trying to piss me off don't ya Little Charlie?"

"Usually it is polite to add ice especially considering we are in the middle of a humid jungle," she replied in a normal and straight tone. Had it been any other situation it would have been quite funny. Now it was just an annoyance.

Rorke eyed her with a grim expression. It was enough to melt lead for the weak hearted. He pointed a warning finger at her. "There's no such thing as that. Now drink up before I make you."

Tahatanskah held the pitcher in her hands. The water that sloshed out dribbled down the sides and fell on her hands. The urge to throw it was great but that was more like childish behavior. However at this point, was there any need to quibble? Then again it was also about calculating your odds. It was like the game of chess. You had to think three to more moves ahead and it took even greater skill to be able to predict what your opponent was going to do.

_I concede because you were going to win anyway._

_ How do you know that Hawk?_

_ Let me show you._

At that moment, Tahatanskah was thinking about the consequences of her decision to throw the jug at her opponent. She knew that it would be a tough fight and given the state she was in… there was the possibility that she might not make it and the result of that could impede her overall plan. That was the logic of things but it didn't say anything about the part where it would just plain feel good to just hit something. She had to be smarter than that though.

Slowly she lifted the pitcher with her eyes on him. She didn't trust him. She suspected he might have put poison in the water. She couldn't well pretend since he was standing right in front of her though she could make the liquid touch her lips and she could ascertain for herself. Yet he expected her to drink up and right in front of him.

Rorke watched as she watched him while she lifted the pitcher. At least she was learning that she needed to cooperate if she was going to have it a little easier. He wanted her to willingly cooperate and do what he said. He kept the grin on his face as she slowly raised the pitcher to her lips. "Drink up Little Charlie. I hear tell the humidity's a bitch this time of year."

Tahatanskah kept her gaze on him as she heard that annoying southern drawl taunt her about the humidity. She was from the plains. She was now at the point where the pitcher was going to block her view. It was the chance to fight and flee or suffer the consequences.

_Patience is the greatest virtue you have my little Hawk. Use that to your advantage. It may be painful in some cases but through patience you will find your opening._

With a firm look of defiance, she tipped the pitcher up. She was unprepared for the sudden movement and was pinned against the wall. The pitcher was tipped up as her jaw was grabbed and pinched open. It was helped along by the lip of the pitcher wedged between her teeth. She couldn't move very well since the body on top of her pinned her effectively. The most she could do was to give a hard scratch with her talon on the forearm that squeezed her jaw.

Rorke growled when he felt her nails dig into his skin but it was in pleasure. He loved it when she fought back and he knew she didn't expect that from him. He pinned her down and tipped the pitcher to get the water into her mouth. When she scratched him, he grabbed her hair and forced the back of her head against the wall to stun her and it forced her mouth open a little more. It also put him in a position to pinch her nose with his free hand once she got a good sized gulp in there and with his forearm, forced her jaw shut to keep her from spitting it out.

When he was satisfied that she swallowed it he released her mouth and pushed her against the wall and watched her cough. He was grinning at her trying to catch her breath and said, "Didn't expect that now Little Charlie?"

Tahatanskah coughed since some of the water went down the wrong way but most of it went down. It didn't help that he had thrust her back to slam into the wall of her prison. She tried to bring her eyes up to meet his gaze but she was still coughing. She did manage to note that she had spilled blood when her talons raked on his forearm. They were deep and as well as should be since he pissed her off when he did what he did. She looked up and glared at him. How dare he do that!

Rorke saw the reddish brown eyes narrow in a glare. It was expected but he noticed the fiery rage that started to develop in her eyes. That was what he wanted but it would be to fight him. He wanted her to use it against the Ghosts. "Be pissed at me all you want Little Charlie. In the end you will find that this is better."

Tahatanskah took a couple of deep breaths now that she wasn't choking anymore. She then said, "There will be no satisfaction until I kill you."

"Bold words Little Charlie. Charlie himself wouldn't have said something like that without backing it up. Just a little kid trying to step into big shoes." Rorke reached out and brushed a stray lock. He chuckled when she jerked away from his touch. He hadn't had that in a while. "Now there's that fire I like seeing in ya. Now be a good little Charlie and join us."

"No."

"You say that now…"

"I will not betray my tribe."

Rorke raised his brow in amusement, "You think the Ghosts are your tribe?" He shook his finger to reprimand her, "That's where you're wrong. They aren't your tribe. They were the ones that left you on that beach. They didn't even come after you. You really think that those guys give a damn about you?"

"More than you think."

"And where has that gotten you? You give everything you are and hell you tried to stop me from taking my other prize…"

"I did… stupid."

"Now we're name calling? Not very like you."

"It is very much like me," she replied with narrowed eyes. She blinked for a moment. Something wasn't feeling right. She looked around in confusion before they lighted on him. "What did you do," she demanded.

Rorke merely laughed at her. "What makes you think I did anything?" He watched she tried to stay on her feet. He only advanced as she tried to back away but she was pinned against the wall. He put his arms on the wall to give the illusion she was trapped. In a low voice he said, "I told you you're mine Little Charlie. You're mine and you will be most beautiful creation."

Tahatanskah took a couple of breaths as her limbs felt a little heavy and she recognized the feelings of being chained. She felt her vision start to blur as she looked up. She growled as she came to a few realizations and launched herself forward and managed to clip Rorke on the jaw with her fist but she was thrown off balance and didn't see the backhand that struck her across the face and she fell.

Rorke rubbed his jaw and looked at the blood from his split lip and then looked down at her. She couldn't move very well but her hand was on the pitcher that had been dropped and miraculously not broken. He nudged it away and then kneeled to roll her over. He looked at her as she struggled to stay awake and grinned, "You are a fighter Little Charlie but when you wake up… you'll be able to stretch those wings and be set free."

He left leaving her on the ground. Tahatanskah blinked trying to stay awake but whatever it was took its hold. She felt the darkness come on and it swallowed her. She thought she heard him saying, "Have a few 'good' dreams cause the real nightmare will begin soon."

~0~0~

Translations: Otaktay (Kills Many); Tahatanskah (White Hawk); Matoskah (White Bear)- All are approximations of Sioux names. I apologize for any misspellings or mistranslations.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like we are two months or so in and Rorke is trying everything to get Hawk to break. Seems though she has an iron will and maybe is listening to the advice from those she knows. We'll see what happens next on The Hunt...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_You'll not only kill the Ghosts, you'll kill their souls._

_ Hawk… you mean so much to me._

_ They left you to die._

_ I love you…_

Tahatanskah opened her eyes slowly but she felt sluggish. Everything sounded warped as she blinked and sat up. He was standing there looking at her and amused that she was on the ground and he was standing up. Why was she on the ground? The memory was fuzzy. She stood up warily and slowly and almost fell over.

"Easy there Little Charlie. Can't have you walking around like a drunk."

Tahatanskah felt hands around her and she recalled that it was a touch she abhorred. She pushed them away and fell back to lean against the wall. She rubbed her head trying to clear the cobwebs but her senses were so fuzzy. She said something in her people's language and then repeated it in English, "What happened?"

Rorke watched as his little Charlie tried to make sense of her world. The drug in the water would help and it was already doing its work. He could see the confusion in her eyes that was not related to the whole waking up and not knowing how you got there. He knew she was experiencing sluggish senses and things not seeming as they were supposed to be. Now was time to start. "Nothing. Might be that concussion."

Tahatanskah shook her head and frowned. That didn't sound right to her ears. She hadn't hit her head and if he had hit her, it was something easily shaken off. She narrowed her eyes but she had a hard time focusing.

Rorke saw that she was resisting. He really liked that. He liked that she took whatever he threw at her and fought it. It showed her true nature when she did that and he suspected she had more than what she had been showing. He continued, "Now I know you've been bored and you think I am a bastard for taking you from your friends but Little Charlie… I'm here to set you free."

"Free?"

Rorke mistook the question as one that was looking for a ray of hope. It didn't occur to him that she was confused about the whole thing nor did it register that she was fighting the urge to be compliant about things. He said, "That's right. I'm going to set you free. I know you've been wanting to get your hands on Feds."

Tahatanskah managed to eye Rorke warily but she was still groggy and she didn't like it at all. She blinked at him making it seem like she was trying to comprehend what he was saying. In truth she was trying to force clarity.

_There is only one way for an interrogator to know what it feels like to be interrogated and that is to experience it firsthand. You've all had POW training but…_

_ Father, this tastes funny._

_ Recognize the taste. What you are tasting generally means it is poisonous. Now spit._

"Come on Little Charlie. Since you've been good…" Rorke tried to coax her out.

Tahatanskah grew wary. She didn't like the change in demeanor and backed away. She remembered this from her training. She knew what this was. She replied, "No."

"I'm giving you freedom."

She studied Rorke. The drug she had ingested was starting to take over. She was becoming sluggish again and everything sounded like it was reasonable. Yet it didn't feel right. She blinked at Rorke unable to form a sentence at the moment. Instead she frowned like she wasn't sure what she was going to do.

Rorke recognized the flitter of expressions. She was fighting but the drugs were working. She needed another round and he had it. He held out his hand and put another in his pocket. "Come with me Little Charlie," he wheedled.

_If you are ever in doubt my little Hawk, play along with the enemy. Play along as far as you can. Sometimes the best way to learn about your enemy is to be their friend. Sometimes it comes with a cost…_

_ Shappa, I hope you are all right. If you can't come to me, I will come to you. I just hope that you can forgive me for what I must do…_

Tahatanskah looked at Rorke and swallowing the lump that welled in her throat, she blinked and let the drug hazed look take over. She reached out and took Rorke's hand and allowed him to help her stand completely up. She allowed him to touch her in terms of dusting her off. She allowed herself to be led out of the pit and towards a compound building. She asked sleepily, "Freedom?"

Rorke glanced at her and nodded, "Freedom Little Charlie is in that building. First you must understand something. I am giving it to you. I am setting you free. I rescued you from those you called your friends. They want to keep you back."

_A load of horseshit_, Tahatanskah thought to herself. She knew that the Ghosts were her adopted tribe. They were a team and they watched each other's backs. They will come for her because of her and not because of what she knew that was hidden in her mind. It was what she had to protect but she knew that her captor knew that she trained under her father. He knew she knew a few tricks.

Rorke led her into a building and said, "Little Charlie. I need your help. A Fed infiltrated and tried to sabotage our facility."

"A spy?" She hated to say it and she knew that Rorke was making it up. It was hard work trying to push back the drug induced haze. If anything she may start hallucinating or something. That meant she might be in trouble. God it was bringing back memories. She put a hand to her forehead and rubbed it in order to give her captor the impression he was looking for.

"Yes," Rorke said as he stopped her before a door with a slide window. He opened it to reveal the 'prisoner'.

Tahatanskah took a look in. It was then that she felt the prick on the back of her neck. It was too quick for her counter in her current state. Plus she knew that this was part of what was meant of playing with the enemy. She felt the liquid course into the vein she had been stuck with. She gasped at the sensation she felt as she pressed against the door for support.

"Consider it insurance Little Charlie. The initial dose was just the beginning. You resist too much. You need to relax and listen to what I am telling you," Rorke said as he leaned in close to whisper into her ear. He took a moment to look at her hair and even though it was messy, it smelled nice. "I am going to give you the freedom you crave. I see it in you. You follow Charlie's footsteps but you have the potential to take it beyond that. You yearn for it. So I am going to give you that chance and it is in there."

Tahatanskah looked through the window at the 'prisoner' in the room. She started to feel the effects of the drugs running through her system. She blinked as her ears heard the Southern drawl that was almost like a crooning in her ear. She had been poisoned, given limited water and now she was being drugged. With what, she didn't know but she had a general idea and it was leaving her in a highly suggestive state considering that some of the words she was hearing sounded like they were right or rather toying with the lock to a door that she had vowed to keep shut unless necessary.

_Everything is permitted my precious treasure and nothing is true… except what you make of it. What is true to you?_

She looked at the prisoner as Rorke said, "I want you to break him. Use whatever means that Charlie taught you."

_Forgive me, Shappa._

She continued to look at the prisoner and slowly said while Rorke breathed on her neck, "If this man is one of them then he shall be crushed. Everything he knows will be ours."

Rorke grinned at that. He patted her on the shoulder like she was a good child. "Yes Little Charlie. Do it for them. You want to get back to them right? Then help us."

It sounded like the worst prattle ever but even she knew that it was pretty effective. She was also well aware of how people could be changed if you gave or took power away. She had studied the famous prison experiment and what happened there. Though dismissed in terms of scientific applicability due to the human rights issue… she had learned how to make use of such material as teaching material. The things her father taught her…

_What I teach you my dear daughter is for your own protection. Forgive me some day if you can but please understand that this is for you to live…_

_ Please try to understand. I love you…_

She looked at Rorke and said, "I will do it but my way. This traitor must be taught." Her words were slurry and hardly convincing but she was hoping that by sounding like the drugs were working, she could pull this off. An idea was coming to mind and she hoped that it might work.

Rorke grinned, "Alright. For your first yes."

"My way," she emphasized. She turned to look at Rorke and pointed hard into his chest deliberately seeking the area where his chest wound was and pushed. By giving the look of being drugged, it appeared as a lucky guess.

Rorke tried not to wince at the pressure she applied. He pushed open the door and grinned as she tried to walk in straight and actually succeeded and she looked like she was going to kick some ass. He closed the door and the window slide. He was tempted to watch but when he heard her speak… he decided to give a little. He turned to walk away but not before stopping to tell the two guards that they were to do anything she said even if it was to bend over and touch their toes.

Tahatanskah waited until she heard nothing to look at the prisoner whom she initially scared. She changed her tone and said in a low voice, "I am not going to hurt you."

The 'prisoner' was the old man servant. It made her despise her captor all the more. She wasn't going to hurt the old man and it was going to be a bitch to figure out if he could be trusted. He certainly was afraid and he said something back in his native language.

Tahatanskah saw that this was going to be difficult. She then repeated what she had said in Spanish hoping that it was going to click. She was going on the assumption that native peoples would end up learning more than their tribal language like the language of their colonizers. If it worked for the US then…

It was a relief when he responded in Spanish. She sighed and looked at the door. This was risky. She sensed that this was a test. Her paranoia raised the question of whether or not the old man was a plant to tell if she did what she said she would or not. Her mind raised possibilities and in a drug induced haze; she was getting a headache. She put a hand to her head to rub her aching temple. She blinked as she tried to relieve the pressure.

The old man said something in his tribal language and edged closer. He didn't back away when he was almost face to face with her. He was staring at her and by that time she had lowered her hand slowly and looked at him. He said something in his tribal language and nodded in affirmation. He then said in Spanish, "You are the one."

Tahatanskah looked at him with a raised brow and blinked. She replied in Spanish in a low voice, "I am not going to hurt you. I don't want to be with that bastard and his men." She sighed and looked away before looking back at the old man. She said, "I need to interrogate you but I won't hurt you."

"I know." The old man nodded as he reached out and touched her temple and rubbed with his hand. "The wild bird must be set free. For this I will help you."

* * *

"You have been a big disappointment Little Charlie."

Tahatanskah pushed herself up and dusted herself off as she looked up defiantly at Rorke. She was back in the pit after a month of 'freedom'. She replied, "Everything is permitted Otaktay. Nothing is true. That is the first lesson."

Rorke kneeled above the edge of the pit. For the past month she had been cooperating. He had her on their side. In fact he had taken her on a couple of jobs. The last one, which was recently, they ran into the Ghosts. It was a four man team and they had brought the kid that he initially tried to take. Apparently they had gotten word that he was around and no doubt they were hunting him and decided to go on a chase. They had a job to do for the Federation to regroup since their heavy losses were the destruction of LOKI and everything was razed in the assault.

He still was on a primary objective and that was to hunt Ghosts. He was determined to complete that mission and kill them all or if he couldn't, at least crush their soul. He would make them but a shell of what others thought they were. He would reveal who they truly were and he would have it done in the worst possible way. Little Charlie would do it and that was all because she knew how to do what he and the Federation barely tapped into and then some. He knew it because she was Charlie's pupil. He would have taught her.

Their mission was to oversee a shipment of weapons to one of their outposts. It was tedious work but it served a dual purpose. Earlier in the month certain pieces of intel had been leaked. The Federation was trying to rebuild and there were rumors of a couple of scientists who had been working on a prototype of a weapon. Nothing elaborate like LOKI but it was considered a next generation in terms of assault guns. The goal was to capture them and Rorke was to head that endeavor.

It was a worthy mission since it would attract the attention of the Ghosts and after a month of convincing, he had the little hunter that willingly joined. He was pleased since she wasn't another mindless drone like the others. No… she had a mind of her own and some of the things she came up with were more than he could have guessed with old man Charlie. She was also quite deadly and some of his men learned that the hard way.

In Rorke's mind if you were stupid enough to mess with deadly beauty then you deserved the consequences. He had given orders that she wasn't to be touched in any way that was related to having their way with her. She didn't need that distraction and to take something like that would ruin his hard work. So he didn't bat an eye when the two that tried… Well one ended up in the infirmary looking like he had been dragged behind a truck and a weak bladder having pissed in his pants and the other met his death swiftly and silently with a broken neck. It certainly taught the others a lesson when she gave that hard stare of hers.

The operation was a setup since they had information on the scientists but it appeared that they went into hiding so that was a bust but the Ghosts didn't know that. So Rorke deferred to his Little Charlie for her input on setting up the trap. He told her that more than likely her favorite would be with them and he was in danger of becoming corrupted by their influence. He suggested that she rescue him and teach him the truth.

It was a perfect plan. Everything was going along smoothly and the Ghosts showed up like they were supposed to. It was hard to let them get deeper into the net and he had wanted to spring it when he was sure they had them. She said no. Then came that whole patience is a virtue shit and then something about a hunter reading everything and not just the prey; it was all babble to him but he was willing to follow. What he didn't expect was what happened.

It went off as planned. There was a firefight and those were always fun. He had told her to specifically go after the kid and bring him to the group. Looking back on it now, he should have paid closer attention to the look in her eyes. He was more focused on the surprised looks of Keegan and Kick when they saw her shooting at them. Nothing like seeing what you once called friend now shooting at you. It was a personal victory. It went wrong after that.

Junior was not there with the group but there was a new guy. He looked just as surprised but he also seemed not surprised. That should have been another warning and he didn't pay attention to it. The explosions went off as they should and she gave chase to track down the kid. She was doing what he asked her to do and she was under the impression that she was saving him from the enemy… or so he thought. He was in for a major surprise.

They had been separated but he found her looking at the kid and she said something along with a silent gesture. Rorke had no idea what she meant until she turned and gave him a hard kick to his midriff. That started a fight with their fists and her shouting something at him. It was like she was a crazy woman or her head finally snapped. It wasn't until he managed to subdue her that she had done it on purpose. It was evident when the Ghosts made their escape with what they needed and she was grinning at him like a madman. It was then he knew. She had played him.

He brought her back to the compound and flung her into the pit which was where they were at now. He repeated his earlier statement, "I am very disappointed in you Little Charlie."

Tahatanskah looked up at him and started pacing like a wild animal that was restless. Her gaze never left Rorke's as she circled with a grin that was intended to be predatory. She replied, "And I am very disappointed in you."

Rorke frowned in confusion. What game was she getting at? "Me?"

"Oh yes," Tahatanskah replied, "Disappointed that you are good at hunting but it is only fit for game. It's no wonder the Federation broke you. Weak and pathetic."

"Consider your own actions Little Charlie," Rorke retorted as he took in the predatory gaze that was in her eyes. She was taunting him to a fight. "You joined us."

"Free will is a lot stronger than being beaten, drugged and isolated into submission. Tactics used by those who are weak and given a smidge of power over their betters," she countered smoothly as she looked up. She then tsked at him in disappointed. "Would have thought you'd learn that much from me since you've seen my work," she sneered. "But just as I expected."

"You talk a pretty good game and you're the one in the hole, princess."

Tahatanskah smirked, "And what makes you think I can't back up what I say? You saw what I did to that traitorous old man. Not to mention the pathetic loser you broke before me." She crossed her arms over her chest as she paced the bottom of the pit. She gave him a challenging look. After a pause, she added, "Besides, how do you know that by letting them go a larger plan wasn't in the works?" She raised her brow to force the issue.

Rorke narrowed his eyes at her. Could she have planned something and _not_ tell him. If that was the case, how did he know she wasn't out for her own interests? Certainly she tried to kill him when he killed Elias and then on that damn beach… Did he foster that hatred and she was just biding her time until she could take over? He replied, "And how do I know that you aren't saying that to get out of staying in that hole?"

"The hole doesn't bother me. It was home for two months. I actually like it down here," she countered with a grin. She paused in her pacing to take a good long stare at him. The look on his face had her chuckling. "Everything is permitted."

"You keep saying that crap but what the hell does it mean?"

"You haven't answered my first question yet," she replied. She started to pace again in that slow and deliberate manner. "Let me make it simpler. Do you only see the turn and not the road after that?"

Rorke growled a bit. That was one thing he couldn't break her of when he let her out. She loved using riddles and that sage crap that drove him crazy because he couldn't tell what she meant. It drove the men crazy but for some reason they managed to follow orders. "Now what are you talking about?"

"Same thing I was when you threw me down here," she replied. She made a face and added, "And you still are a rock head."

"Name calling?"

"Take it as you like Otaktay," she replied with a shrug. She paced around glancing occasionally to make sure she didn't run into anything but there was no need for that since she pretty much knew the place inside and out. "I'm not the one who can't keep up."

Rorke paused trying not to lose his temper. He really hated that she always made it seem like he was stupid or something. He looked at her and found that she was looking up at him with a smirk on her face. "Oh I can."

"Prove it then."

"Fine," Rorke retorted. He then jumped down into the pit to land in front of her. He wasn't surprised that she didn't flinch. It was like she expected it. He continued, "I take it that you have something else going on in that brain of yours beautiful. You deliberately let the kid go…"

"So he'd go crying back to mama and bring the whole group it. It's much more fun when you can toy with the whole group." Tahatanskah shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal. She didn't add that it was so he could tell them that she was fine. Of course things didn't look too good since they caught a glimpse of her playing with Rorke. "Besides I prefer to make sure that everyone is watching when I start."

Rorke studied her. She might have been telling the truth but that was too easy. Yet she had helped them along. He chuckled, "You're good Little Charlie. You almost had me fooled but you and I both know the bottom line. You disobeyed orders."

Tahatanskah narrowed her eyes. Play time was over now. "And I would do it again. I don't belong to anyone Otaktay." She got closer and made her intent clear as she glared, "I will never be yours."

Rorke felt his lip quiver in anger. She had been playing him. In anger he struck out and gave her a hard backhand. He watched her head go to the side but she was still on her feet. She turned to look at him, her red-brown eyes flickering and for the briefest of moments he felt afraid but he didn't back down. He noticed that blood was coming down her nose but it didn't bother her. He said, "You've had your chance to join willingly. Now you will get the full treatment."

"Let's see if you're any better with that," she taunted as she watched him climb out.

Rorke got himself out of the pit before turning back to look down at her. He countered, "You'll be sorry Little Charlie but I will have my way and you will hunt Ghosts for me. You're staying down there and you will know what it is like to experience real pain."

"I already have," she retorted.

Rorke turned abruptly and took in her defiant pose. He didn't want to have to do this but now he was going to. "You haven't seen anything yet," he replied as he walked away.

She waited until he was out of earshot before saying in Sioux, "We'll see." She then walked to a corner and started digging.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like things are going in an interesting direction. Let's see what happens next time on The Hunt...

**A/N2:** For those that are confused Tahatanskah and Hawk and Sequoia are all the same person.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Before Dad died, things seemed clear. I felt that I knew the people that I was fighting alongside with; I had their back and they had mine. After he died, that didn't change. We still look out for each other. I look after Hesh as much as he has done and will always do for me. And Hawk?_

_ They say she was turned and that they broke her. That is bullshit! I refuse to believe it even though I saw with my own eyes. I refuse because she sought me out. She could have killed me then and there but she didn't. She let me go…_

Logan ran a hand through his locks as he stood between Hesh and Merrick who was standing with Kick and Keegan along with the new guy Harris. Hesh was pacing around agitated and trying not to get into a shouting match. The fact that he had been trying was a sign that he was not going off the deep end and he had proved that on the recon assignment they were on. It wasn't his fault that a severe spasm combined with a couple of sleepless nights had him out of the last one and in his opinion it was a good thing too.

"You're wrong Merrick," Hesh was saying as he ran a hand through his hair that was short but not the close cut crew he had worn. "Hawk wouldn't do that."

"Hesh we saw it," Kick said while Keegan remained in a thoughtful silence. "Hawk was there side by side with Rorke. She _fired_ at us."

Hesh shook his head and muttered out loud, "A hunter can make his prey see one thing when he is doing something else. The trick is to keep the prey watching."

Logan looked at his brother. He had heard this before from both Hesh and his best friend. She had said the same thing when she gave him his dad's dog tag. At the time it seemed like an explanation she cooked up to make the gesture seem like it wasn't much. Later, like now, he realized that it was something she could do when the occasion called for it. He glanced at the others and, aside from Harris, no one understood what Hesh was talking about.

It had become a habit with his older brother. He often quoted something under his breath that she would have said. He did that in front of Skye on her last visit and she responded like it was normal occurrence. Logan wasn't going to question it and neither did Carol, who was still monitoring the abdominal spasms as they popped up and when Hesh allowed himself to be examined. In his mind it was a coping mechanism and some of those sayings were quite helpful. He ended up remembering a few things from the time he spent with his best friend. He was aware though that Hesh's rambling could get him grounded and he'd be forced to see a shrink. So he stepped in, "Merrick, there is a possibility that maybe she was putting on a show for Rorke."

Keegan still had a thoughtful look on his face while Kick and Merrick showed a more dubious expression. Logan wasn't even going to try and weigh in with Harris since he didn't know the guy well enough apart from appreciating the badass Echo Three. Merrick said, "Logan… we have the feed from the helmet cam. There's no doubt about it…"

"And you're wrong," Hesh said looking up.

"Hesh," Merrick warned.

Hesh went back to pacing but he wasn't finished. He said, "She wouldn't do it unless she had to."

"And that is the point," Merrick pointed out. "She had to do it because she was turned."

"And that is bullshit," Hesh countered. "She wouldn't. No."

"We saw it Hesh," Kick pointed out. "Even Logan did."

Hesh glanced at Logan and his brother shot him a look that said they would talk about it later but for now just to go with it. It took a lot of effort when Logan said, "I saw the same thing but… I still think that she was playing the part."

It was more of a diplomatic solution the way how Logan worded it. Hesh calmed down just a little but that was in part to the fact that they were going to talk about it and Logan would rather tell Hesh in private and that also extended to Skye since she sort of invited herself on their plans. It was an interesting situation and it all boiled down to whether or not they could believe that their friend and teammate Hawk had been broken.

Logan glanced between the two groups and added, "I don't think she turned."

"And what proof do you have?" Merrick had to ask the question. He hated being the 'bad guy' but he was the CO now of the team and he _had_ to ask the questions even if it sounded ridiculous. He wanted to believe that she was fine.

"Does the fact that I'm still here any indicator?" Logan looked at the others. They all knew that Rorke had wanted him. It was pretty hard to forget Vegas and the fact that they had come knocking at Death's door.

Merrick sighed, "That's not really…"

"Enough for me," Hesh said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He had stopped pacing but it was clear he was still a little agitated.

"It's not enough. The point is we don't know and until we have something definitive."

Hesh said nothing but shifted on his feet before walking out of the room. It was grounds for disciplinary action since he wasn't given leave but it was better than staying and starting another round of a shouting match. It was a lesser of two evils. So he left to find somewhere to vent on the rust bucket they were stuck on.

Logan said nothing but gave Riley a silent hand signal to follow. It wasn't necessary since Riley seemed to be overly sensitive to Hesh's moods and responded accordingly. He knew that this was far from over. He gave an apologetic look before going after Hesh leaving Merrick to shake his head at the whole thing. He didn't see the pair down the hall heading in the direction of the Ghost's war room as he turned in the most likely direction Hesh would have gone. He did bump into Skye along the way who asked, "Where's the fire Logan?"

"Hesh."

Skye nodded in understanding, "Want some company. You know I don't mind if he snaps at me."

"He doesn't snap at you. Maybe occasionally have an aggressive conversation," Logan replied.

Skye gave a wry chuckle at that as she helped Logan with his search. "We have an agreement. That's why."

"Should've known," Logan replied in a teasing manner. He then stopped and frowned and asked, "What are you doing here Skye? You're only here for transport and no one's leaving…"

Skye looked at Logan with a knowing look. He had enough to deal with and he was still alert enough to pick up on things on this ship. She wasn't going to lie to him even though she had more or less been told to keep her mouth shut. Like that was an option. She replied, "I brought over a couple of… Let's just say that they want to talk to you guys. I know one of them is a colonel and the other is a civvie."

Logan thought about it for a moment. "Probably they want to send us out on an op."

"Usual," Skye offered with a shrug. She really didn't know what they were after but she could tell it was big and it was seriously going to cause tension since it might mean holding off on 'Hawk hunting' as Logan referred to it. She knew that wouldn't sit well with Hesh definitely and it wasn't going to sit well with Logan either.

Logan was thoughtful about it and he considered the thoughts that Skye was entertaining with regards to the possibility that the search for his best friend was going to be put on hold. He knew Hesh wasn't going to like that. He wouldn't like it either and he couldn't believe the beginning of a plan to actually go AWOL was in the works in his mind. The more he thought about it, the more he realized Hesh would do the same thing.

"There is no way of knowing unless you find out," Skye pointed out interrupting Logan's train of thought.

Logan blinked and looked at her. She was right. He sighed, "You're right. Skye, can you…?"

"Anything," Skye replied with a smile. She liked Logan quite a bit. He was smart and had a quiet way about him that spoke to that as well as the ability to take charge. He also had a sense of humor that was not heavy handed like Hesh's, she couldn't fault him for that, but playful. It was funny since ten years ago, she would have written him off as a nerd and not have anything to do with him. It surprised her how much she had changed and it made her regret her actions then even more. She looked at him and asked, "You want me to go find out and if Merrick asks…"

"Can you?"

Skye took in the questioning look. She thought he almost looked like a cute puppy begging for attention. She knew he wasn't being manipulative on purpose. She could see his anxiety that as most likely centered on his brother. She nodded and said softly, "No problem. I was told to report in anyway. Being unofficial/official has its perks."

Logan felt relief and he smiled, "Thanks Skye. I'll go find Hesh and try to get him to come back. You know…"

"He is trying and it's not his fault that he wasn't able to go on the last one," Skye nodded in understanding. She turned to head to join the others. She paused and looked at Logan and added, "He'll get it back. You're doing fine."

Logan never realized how much he needed to hear something like that and from someone other than Hesh. The last time he heard anything remotely like that was when he was last with his best friend. It was the day before they were going to launch the assault and she was showing him a move he could do with the hand axe. They started talking and she asked why he was always quiet. He gave her a whimsical answer but her expression said that she was being serious.

_Why are you always quiet, Sungmanitu?_

"Because I only say something if it is worth saying," Logan muttered to himself with a wry smile.

_No… You are quiet and you end up seeing what others don't. It is a good thing._

"And why is that?" Logan knew he was probably looking crazy walking through the corridors of the ship looking for Hesh. Still he couldn't help but replay that conversation in his mind and responding. "Most people think it's bad."

_It's not bad for you. It is bad for others because they only see the surface. They don't see what lies beneath. Like a pond or a lagoon. You can't see if there are rocks or other things underneath unless you wade in to take a look._

"And what do you see, Hawk?"

_The Laughing Pup that can be Sungmanitu._

Logan felt better after the whole thing with the others. It had to be said even though they didn't want to think about it or even acknowledge it. It hurt to think that his best friend might have turned against him but deep down he knew that she wouldn't give in. She would rather die than be a pawn under Rorke's command. Before that, she would make life a living hell for the Fed bastards.

He continued his search going to the places Hesh might have gone when he needed a moment. He was actually surprised that Hesh managed to get that far in a short amount of time. Then again there was that head start. Logan was worried that his brother might be doing something rash and even took a peek on the deck to make sure he wasn't trying to steal Skye's chopper.

He eventually found Hesh and it was the last place he would think to look. He found Hesh in the infirmary sitting in a corner and trying hard not to make any noise but it was obvious he had been looking for Carol. Riley was sitting next to him and he was hugging the dog with his left. Logan knew what that meant. His brother was having a real bad spasm.

Logan approached after touching the vial of painkillers that Carol suggested he hold onto just in case in his pocket. He would offer but not force it on Hesh. He sat down on his brother's right and noted the shudder in his shoulders. Tentatively he reached and rubbed the back of Hesh's shoulders to let him know he was there and was surprised that Hesh didn't push him away. He must be in real pain.

"I… over… overdid it," Hesh's voice sounded in heaves. He paused a moment to grit his teeth and take a deep breath. "It's… it's not true…"

"I know," Logan replied as he continued to rub his hand across Hesh's shoulders. Riley was giving a high pitched whine. "It's okay Riley," he said and reached over to give a rub to his ears. He turned his attention back to Hesh who seemed to be calming down. "I know big bro."

"Hawk wouldn't… let… anything happen…"

"It's okay Hesh," Logan interrupted. He wanted his brother to concentrate on getting through the spasm. "I just want you to listen. I didn't tell Merrick everything." He paused to make sure that Hesh was listening even though he was working through his pain. He was tempted to offer a pain killer but decided against it since Hesh seemed to be doing okay even though he was still in pain. He continued, "Hawk… did shoot in the direction of us but… it wasn't at us. At least I don't think so."

"She… she…"

Logan patted Hesh's back to signal him to be quiet. "I know she isn't with Rorke. I just couldn't say it since… Doesn't matter. Anyway I know because she chased me during our exfil and stopped me. She said 'Tech… techni…"

"Thečhíȟila," Hesh grunted.

"That's it. She said 'Thečhíȟila'. Then she said it again but that time 'Thečhíȟila Shappa.'" Logan stumbled as he tried to sound out the Sioux words. He was surprised that Hesh had managed to even say the word properly. He felt his brother shift but not from pain but from something else; he knew what she had said.

"Knew… it."

Logan looked at his brother. The sweat on his forehead stood out but he wasn't hunched over as much as before. He nodded and added, "She did a gesture but I don't know what it means. I think Skye may know but it's true bro… she is still her if you know what I mean."

Hesh didn't say anything but nodded. He hugged Riley and rubbed him around the neck. The throbbing was dying down and he was able to breathe easier. He followed Logan's encouragement on breathing while thinking about what he had been told. Together they just sat there as he finished riding out the spasm that began in ops.

* * *

"You can't be serious, sir."

"This is a serious situation, Captain."

Merrick looked at the colonel that came in with the civilian. At first he thought it was going to be a request for an op that would detract from looking for the pain in the ass that he missed. If that was the case, then it was seriously going to increase the tension that was already thick because of the argument over whether or not she had been turned. Merrick himself didn't want to believe that and he was certain the others didn't either.

He didn't foresee the revelation made by their visitor. He addressed him proper and inquired about a potential op but that wasn't the case. He looked at the colonel and said, "There has to be a mistake, sir."

Colonel Deke Slayton looked at the commanding officer of the famous Ghost unit. He could see how the confusion could arise but in all honesty, he expected them to be somewhat aware. His old friend used to go on ops with them and the last one twelve years ago was supposed to be the big catch. Then again it was like his old friend to not tell them everything but just give the basics. It was what made him a good solo operative a couple of times.

Looking at Merrick he replied, "It is no mistake. Your missing team member is one of my interrogators. I would have thought Captain Walker would have made that clear when he brought her on the team."

Merrick didn't say what went through his mind but he offered, "Perhaps he didn't know the extent of previous services." It was probably the most polite while reigning in his temper against implied incompetence.

"Highly unlikely," the civilian said clutching the folio she had been carrying. "There are strict protocols when it comes to our interrogators. And we want to know what happened and it is best…"

The glare that was forming didn't have a chance to form on Merrick's face when he noticed Logan walking in followed by Hesh with Riley. Merrick shot a look at Logan and got a silent reply. He then looked at Hesh who had calmed down but he looked a little pale like he was sick. He didn't say anything about that but glanced at the other Ghosts that were there including Carol and Skye.

Colonel Slayton had noticed the discrete entrance that occurred. He asked, "Are they the ones?"

Merrick said, "Yes."

Logan and Hesh looked at the group that had assembled. Logan knew that Hesh was in no mood to be answering questions or asking them. He would have sounded terse and without the context… So he asked, "Is something going on?"

Before Merrick could speak, Colonel Slayton asked, "Were you in the company of one of my interrogators when they were taken four/five months ago?"

Logan gave a slight frown at the question. Hesh in the meantime was not trying to get involved. He had just gotten over the worst spasm he ever had and he still felt a little queasy. He felt embarrassed when he let Carol sidle up like it was nothing and gave a silent query. He glanced at Logan who took the lead and replied, "I don't know what you are talking about. Five months ago we were part of the assault on the Federation launch facility."

Logan didn't go into detail since he wasn't sure what was going on and judging by the fact that the one asking him the question was a colonel; the guy should have had access to the field reports. He was very wary about the whole thing and he was concerned about his brother. Hesh was not up for an inquisition at the moment. He was just glad that Carol had sidled up and was giving a once over. It would certainly help until she could give a full examination.

Colonel Slayton looked at the two Walkers. He could tell they knew something but one wasn't really looking at anyone and the other was standing between him and everyone else. He said, "You were in the company of one on my interrogators and to make a long story short… you essentially let her get taken."

"That is uncalled for," Merrick interjected.

Logan glanced at Hesh to make sure he wasn't going to overreact. The compliance he was exhibiting was worrisome but sort of expected since he was exhausted and it was showing. He looked back at the colonel and said, "We were never introduced to an interrogator." When he said it, he had the sneaking suspicion at what was being hinted at.

"That is where you are wrong," the colonel said. He then turned towards Merrick and added, "And after what I heard…"

"What is going on?" Logan wanted to clarify a few things and get Hesh out of there as soon as possible.

Colonel Slayton looked at Logan. He liked that the younger Walker was being direct. The look the elder was shooting at him… It was clear he knew something. He looked back at Logan and said, "You lost my interrogator and I want her back though this latest report has me wondering what the hell is going on."

Logan would have said something but he felt the brush on his arm from Hesh. He looked to see that his brother had straightened up and was looking at the colonel full on. It was gutsy on his part but Logan felt a little bit of gladness. He saw the old part of his brother emerging in that posture. He was surprised when Hesh said in response, "Does it have something to do with Charles Williams and something called Freefall?"

Colonel Slayton said nothing but looked at Hesh. Everyone else was looking on in silence. He asked, "How do you even know about that?"

Hesh blinked before speaking, "You'd be surprised with what often hides in plain sight, sir." He stressed the sir a little bit. It was mostly from his exhaustion that was making him a little testy and his abdomen still had a dull ache. "What is Freefall?"

"That's classified."

It was Merrick who spoke up, "And that is not acceptable."

"You don't have the clearance…"

"But you came here demanding a sitrep on a situation that we are trying to figure out," Merrick pointed out. The whole thing that Hesh spilled was new to him and he made a mental note to ask about it later. "I think considering you are claiming that one of my missing men is one of yours… I think we should know."

It would have been a stare off. The tension was starting to build and while the colonel and Merrick were staring at each other, Carol managed to maneuver things around so Hesh could lean against a desk while looking he was still standing. She had noticed his appearance and kept an eye on it. This was getting way out of hand in her opinion.

The civilian who was with the colonel managed to break the stare off by saying, "Colonel, the captain does have a point. The reassignment wasn't even part of the project anyway."

The colonel looked at his companion with a raised brow. He then glanced at the room of faces and noted the expressions. He gave a slight nod and then turned towards Merrick, "Alright Captain. What I am about to tell you is to remain in this room."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like there is arguments over what happened and a twist at the end. What next? Stay tuned for more The Hunt...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_I know there is something written or said about a person thinking they know somebody but don't. I don't like saying it but it almost sounds true with regards to Hawk. I mean we only knew her for a few weeks and before that by reputation. But… _

_ I don't know what to think. And it is mostly about what Hawk had to go through. I never would have thought that she would go through all that and learn to be a specialized interrogator. What is more surprising is that Hesh seems to know or at least he wasn't surprised by it. It's having me start to wonder if he is not really okay._

Logan sighed silently as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was waiting while Hesh was getting checked out by Carol. It gave him time to mull things over. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that they probably should have been more attentive. The most obvious was what she did to get Ramos to talk. The sad thing was, it was brushed off but still talked about and toted up to the fact that she had a tomahawk and knew how to use it.

It was a surprise to hear that his best friend had gone through the Freefall program and was considered one of the best interrogators in the American forces. Sure he knew that she learned things from her dad and it was obvious that Rorke picked up on it. It was the reason why she was gone and not him though he was certain that if he had the chance, Rorke would have taken him.

Colonel Slayton told them that Freefall was a program designed to train highly specialized interrogators. It was designed for select individuals to train them in the art of interrogation and how to adapt to a situation. It sounded like the bullshit that was fed to the public about a superstar soldier or something like that. There was a lot that they weren't being told and the funny thing was that Hesh was the one that remained calm about the whole thing considering…

Logan started to wonder if Hesh was really okay and if Carol was turning a blind eye. In the beginning his brother was very down and willing to go through his own private hell in terms of torturing himself with the PT and pain. It was like Hesh saw it as a punishment. Now hearing this… it was like his brother was a whole different person. He was willing to concede that Hesh was getting over the most excruciating of spasms he had since being released from the infirmary. So there was some leeway since he did give his brother a pain pill before they joined in but… Logan stared at the ground thinking about everything.

"Trying to stare the floor into submission?"

Logan looked up to see Keegan looking at him. He straightened up and said, "Just thinking." He glanced to see if anyone was around and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking to see how Hesh is doing. He didn't look good coming into that meeting," Keegan replied. He shuffled on his feet.

"He's fine," Logan replied a bit defensive. He straightened up and squared his shoulders. "You know Carol is a bossy one."

Keegan said nothing about Logan's sudden defensive posture. He wasn't going to push too hard. It had been obvious the moment Hesh left the room earlier that something was wrong. While everyone was talking and trying their best not to shout at each other, he had been observing the Walker boys. He suspected that their compliance with a lot of things was a cover for the fact that they were coming up with a plan to look for Hawk.

Logan relaxed a little, feeling bad about his terseness but he didn't want Hesh to get sidelined because of this latest incident. It wasn't his brother's fault that he couldn't go on the last one because he had a minor one and Harris had gotten in a lucky punch during a sparring session. Hesh could handle himself but to keep him behind…

"I get it Logan," Keegan said quietly. "I'm not going to say anything. I know how hard you both have been pushing to get out there."

"Hesh can handle himself," Logan allowed.

Keegan held up his hand, "You don't need to explain. I get it and I tried to convince Merrick on the last one."

"Do you think… Rorke turned her?"

It sounded like a password just by asking that question. In a way it was reassuring to the person asking even if it wasn't the one they wanted to hear. Keegan could understand Logan's position and he knew Hesh's very well and didn't need an explanation why. He didn't think she would turn. She wasn't like that and he suspected she would fight every step of the way. He looked at Logan and said, "Not in a million years, kid."

"And you're not saying that because it makes sense with all…" Logan gestured soundlessly to refer to what they had just learned.

"Pfft," Keegan snorted. True it did make sense now but he knew Hawk better than that. "No way kid," he said with confidence. "We both know that even without this she wouldn't give in." He sobered and studied Logan, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just… just things that don't make much sense." Logan shrugged his shoulder and looked at the door of the infirmary. What the hell was Carol doing? He looked back at Keegan, "Just a lot to process."

Keegan took the time to study Logan. The kid had been taking the reins on things since they had been injured. He had been trying to bolster his brother and get him standing again, dealing with his own issues and probably trying to plan something that would involve going off with Hesh back into the jungle to look for Hawk. The kid looked out of his element but he was holding up well. "Same here," he agreed.

At that moment Carol came out and eyed the two soldiers together. She glanced at Logan for his approval since Keegan was there. Logan was grateful that she was being circumspect with a lot of things especially with regards to Hesh's condition. Logan looked at Keegan and the look he got from the man was one that was reassuring and he felt that maybe he could shift some burden but he would keep control. He looked at Carol and asked, "How's Hesh?"

"Fine," Carol replied, successfully interpreting the cues Logan was giving her. "Just a little exhausted and too much excitement. Nothing a good night's sleep wouldn't do." She looked mostly at Keegan and said, "I hope that future outbursts like that will be avoided in the future?"

Keegan looked at Carol. He had never understood the relationship between her and their friend considering that they swore at each other like sailors but they respected each other. Then there was the fact that Carol was the scariest thing to come across when it concerned the medical side of things. Of course it made her a perfect Ghost but the team was inclined to think otherwise. He replied, "I'll relay that to Merrick though I think he is in the same mindset."

"Good since I hate a disrupted routine," Carol emphasized with a stern look. "It can set back hard work greatly."

"I agree. I'll go let Merrick know sitrep," Keegan replied with an understanding look.

"Thanks Keegan," Logan replied as he watched Keegan give a respectful nod to Carol before heading back to ops. He took a breath and teased Carol, "You still have more bite than bark, Carol."

"What can I say, I care about my patients. Hesh may be recalcitrant but you are an adorable puppy," she teased back.

"Not you too," Logan groaned. "Hawk always called me a puppy. Made me feel like I was six years old again."

"Nah. Sequoia was just saying you're adorable. And if I'm not mistaken you made the same assessment about yourself," Carol dropped with a knowing look. She gave a slight smile at that as she watched Logan scowl slightly at that.

"I was trying to get out of trouble," he pouted.

"And how often does that work," Carol replied smiling and trying not to laugh at Logan's face. She took a breath and continued, "Hesh is doing okay, Logan. But it was a really bad one and I would like to keep him overnight just to make sure."

"Did he agree to it?"

"Surprisingly yes," Carol replied with a slight frown. She looked at Logan and noted the worried expression and added, "More likely he is exhausted and isn't going to argue with you or me. Anyone else he might."

Logan relaxed a little but it didn't relieve his worry. He shook his head, his dirt blonde locks shaking with his movement. "I don't understand Carol. Why is he still having these spasms? I thought he would have…"

Carol shrugged her shoulders. She had her suspicions about things but how much Logan would understand was a guess. She replied, "Well abdominal trauma like your brother's… it varies. Some patients I've had they were fine. Some… occasionally pain was still felt."

"And Hesh?"

"You want my opinion?"

Logan was taken aback by that. Why wouldn't he? He nodded, "Always."

Carol sighed, "This is my opinion but… I think that with your brother… part of it is induced by the fact that…"

"He still blames himself for this," Logan offered with a slight shake of his head. "That and he misses her. You think that maybe it would have been better if he had gone with us and saw her?"

"Honestly, no," Carol replied, "but that is at first blush. You and your brother have proven me wrong at times and have surprised me. Maybe it would have been good or it could've been bad. There is no way to tell but… after this there is no way…" She shook her head slightly at that. She looked around to make sure no one was listening before speaking in a low voice, "If you and Hesh are planning something, you better start making final plans now."

"You don't think that…"

Carol looked at Logan with a firm look, "I know the team doesn't believe that she turned. It just has to be said and no way around that. But apparently higher up doesn't see it that way. Better if you bring her in. Just my thoughts."

Logan looked at her and narrowed his eyes at her, "You've had to do this before."

Carol sighed at that and nodded, "Echo Team wasn't just a team to sweep the Wall. Part of what we did was to recon and to retrieve missing men. Some did betray us and some were Feds that infiltrated. They were executed on the spot."

Logan looked at Carol as she looked down not particularly proud to reveal that. He pressed, "And how did you…" He paused and realized, "Hawk interrogated them didn't she?"

"It's what she did as Echo Three. It was her job per the team's assignment by Captain Elias Walker," Carol replied feeling like shit. "It was not something she was… is particularly proud of. Basic standard stuff but if it came to what was described…"

Logan looked away and thought about things. He sighed and wondered if Hesh had come to similar conclusions. If that was the case… was this latest one a result of… Too many questions were going through his mind and he knew that some had to be answered by Hesh. This though, he could understand why his best friend wouldn't say anything. True they had all pointed a gun at their enemy and fired but it must have hit hard when it turned out that who they were supposed to trust, wasn't who they said they were. He breathed, "She would do what she had to do Carol."

"I know and that's what scares me." Carol felt her lip tremble as she sighed. "I've known Sequoia for five years and I've always been concerned when we were given another seek and interrogate mission. I always suspected that there were things she knew how to do that she wouldn't hesitate to use if she didn't think the team could handle it but I also think she was torn with it. Just hearing about this… I don't know what to think."

"Maybe it's a question best answered by Hawk," Logan replied looking up at Carol. "I don't think she is a cold blooded killer. No. I think she is a survivor which was why she let me go telling me to tell Hesh she loved him." He paused a moment and then added, "I think she may have gone through Freefall but she is who she is because she is a good person and I have to believe that is why she won't give in."

Carol took in the determination that lined Logan's face. This had been hard on him too and he was trying to be the strong one. She was proud of him like a parent would be of their child. He was a quiet man in general but he had what it took. Maybe Hesh saw that too which was why he was sort of hanging back but she wasn't going to discount what he was going through in terms of feelings. It was something that he was eventually going to have to work through and it seemed he was doing well with his brother as support.

Looking at Logan she nodded, "And I want to believe that too Logan. Sequoia saved me five years ago before I was made Echo Four. I never forgot about it and…" She made a slight gesture with her head.

"We'll get her back, Carol. I know we will."

"Do what you have to do," Carol said. She wasn't going to say yes or no. It was going to be their choice and thing to do. She took a breath and looked around, "Well, I have to do inventory since that was pushed back. Hesh is in there and I set up a cot for you." She gave a slight smile before heading back in to do her inventory.

Logan took a couple of breaths before going in. He found Hesh sitting on the bed with his legs crossed at the ankles. He looked like he was annoyed at having to be there but he was resigning himself to the judgment of Carol. Logan could see though that he was putting on a show. He could his brother was exhausted from getting through the spasm and then the briefing. He also knew that Hesh hadn't been sleeping well the last couple of nights so that added to it. He teased his brother, "Hey ugly."

Hesh gave a mild scowl and replied, "Speak for yourself."

"I can because I'm adorable," Logan countered with a grin and realizing Carol's point. Well to hell with it. He gave his brother a gentle punch to his shoulder and asked, "You doing okay?"

"Good as I can," Hesh replied with more honesty than he had ever since Logan or others asked how he was feeling. He shifted on the bed and rested his right over his abdomen. His shifting allowed for Riley to jump up. He rubbed the dog with his left and said he was a good boy. "I just… I don't believe it and after what you told me…"

"I get you big bro," Logan replied in understanding. He took in his brother's appearance. There was some psych stuff that said a change in appearance can signal something was wrong. True his brother let his hair grow out so that it sort of looked like what he used to style it before ODIN but just shorter and it looked bristly. He didn't think his brother was nuts but he knew he was troubled.

There was the hard part to ask about and Logan wasn't sure how to do it. In the end he went with how his best friend would. She preferred blunt since there was less chance of being misunderstood. He began, "Hey Hesh… about earlier…"

"You mean how do I know about Freefall?" Hesh looked at his brother with an expression that was almost sheepish.

"That crossed my mind since you didn't blow up about it like I would expect you to," Logan replied with a slightly raised brow. His confusion showed on his face as he looked at his brother and asked, "So what gives Hesh?"

Hesh looked down at Riley whose head was in his lap. He petted the dog's head with his left and thought about what to say. He was going to have to come clean some time but he was still trying to process things himself with regards to details. He understood now why she had been reluctant to say much but the fact she told him at all…

_Hesh looked at her and asked, "What's wrong Hawk?" He shifted on the bed so he could get a better look without appearing lazy._

_ "Just thinking. I had another dream."_

_ Hesh sat up a little more while encouraging her to stay where she was with her head resting on his chest. He asked, "Rorke again?"_

_ "Yes," she replied. After a pause she continued, "I dreamed that he found out… that he knew about what I know. About what I am good at."_

_ He hadn't answered but waited for her to continue. He was rewarded when she said, "There are things that I know that… make what I did to Ramos look like it was a party trick."_

Hesh looked at his brother and said, "Hawk told me that she was an interrogator. I learned more about her dad when we were on the Liberator in my spare time. I asked and she answered." Hesh looked Logan in the eye and said, "She told me about Freefall… as much as she could."

It made sense to Logan why his brother didn't react the way he thought he would. She would tell Hesh about her life because she wouldn't want secrets between them. Logan though was curious about Hesh's thoughts and asked, "And?"

Hesh sighed before he spoke, "I believed her but a part of me didn't want to think it to be true. I thought that way because of what I knew about her then and still do. Just hearing it from the colonel… it was confirming everything and… There really wasn't any other way for me to react." He gave a dry chuckle, "And now I understand why she would look at me the way she did."

"Are you angry?"

Hesh looked at Logan like he was talking crazy. Where did his brother get that idea? "At her? No. I am angry at myself. Angry that I am a selfish jerk." He moved suddenly to get out of the bed. He started for the door and paused to mutter, "It was my selfishness that got us in this mess little brother. I'm sorry."

Logan sighed as he watched Hesh start to go. He made it over and put a hand on his brother's shoulder to stop him from leaving. He looked at Hesh and said, "You aren't selfish because you love her and she loves you. You believed she wouldn't turn and she didn't. We know that. The team knows that."

"I held her against her will Logan and I'm sorry I got you involved with that. I know you never had too many friends and…" Hesh shook his head since there were no words to really say how sorry he was. "I'm sorry for ruining that."

Logan felt his breath hitch listening to his brother's confession. He watched as his brother opened the door. "Wha…"

"Don't worry Logan. I'll make this right. It's not like I'm going be able to do much considering my health problems."

Logan realized his big brother was back and probably was always there but he was so broken. He sighed and said, "You are a real bonehead Hesh." He waited until his brother was looking at him and then he continued, "Yeah sure it was a bad choice to do what we did but we were doing what we thought was right. We wanted to protect a person that meant a lot to us and maybe we were motivated in part because we had just lost Dad."

Hesh paused and turned to fully face his brother. He blinked but didn't say a word. Logan needed to say his piece.

Logan for his part was surprised that Hesh wasn't protesting but he realized his brother was giving him the floor. Now was his chance to tell him everything. He took a breath and continued, "The fact is that what happened with that is done… and she forgave us; she forgave you because of what she told me." He sighed, "If anything I should be the one for saying I'm sorry. I was awake bro when Rorke got her. I could have done something; I should have done something. So… it's my fault and you don't need to keep up the suspense."

Hesh frowned in confusion as to what Logan was saying. It then occurred to him that Logan thought… He raised his brow at Logan and asked, "You think I'm pissed at you?"

"I would be."

Logan looked at his brother and noted the expression. He didn't know what to make of it and he wondered if his brother was going to do something. He was startled when he was grabbed into a headlock and he felt his brother ruffle his hair saying, "For the smart one you sure are stupid little brother."

Logan waved his arms since Hesh wasn't letting him go anytime soon. "Hesh…"

"I'm not mad at you," Hesh said still holding onto his brother. He had a firm grip but it wasn't hard. If he had intended to hurt his brother, the grip would have been very different and he was showing Logan that. "I thought Rorke killed you. From where I was at, I thought he shot you in the head. I thought you were dead." He twisted so that Logan was bent over and he was bent over him. He leaned in and whispered, "I never blamed you Logan. Not once."

Logan heard his brother's words and felt the ruffling of his hair. He twisted and grabbed his brother's limbs. He managed to get a good grip and push himself free. He stood looking at his brother and found himself looking into the old Hesh.

"I never blamed you Logan," Hesh repeated slightly shaking his head. He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders to rotate them. "Ever since you could follow me around, you've always followed my lead. Every time we got into trouble, it was on me and rightly so. I know you've been shouldering everything lately and… you're doing a good job. I mean it. Thank you."

Logan looked at his brother. His brother wasn't angry with him. It shouldn't have been a surprise but it was. He looked into his brother's pine green eyes and noted the sincerity in them. He felt relief from the burden that he didn't realize he had been holding. He nodded and said, "Glad you're back big brother."

Hesh gave a chuckle, "I don't think I'm completely there but I'm here for you little brother."

Logan didn't believe that his brother wasn't completely there but he was grateful that he was on board. It was a start though. He nodded, "Same here big brother." He let the silence hang in the air as he held his brother's gaze.

Hesh looked at his younger brother. He owed him a lot. Taking a breath and feeling better than he had these past few months he said, "Think it's time little brother?"

Logan understood exactly what he meant and replied, "More than likely."

* * *

**A/N:** Well the team knows something about Hawk and Hesh reveals what he knows. Water under the bridge? Well stay tuned for next time on The Hunt...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"May I have a word?"

Hesh shouldered the bag he was carrying over his shoulder as he looked to see who was talking to him. He recognized her as the civilian who was accompanying the colonel. They had been on the _Dakota_ for a week so far. To Hesh is seemed like the colonel was trying Merrick's patience and his was running a little short too. He chose to ignore her and continue walking.

"Excuse me."

Hesh paused and turned to face the woman. He said, "No I don't want to talk to you. I am busy." He turned to continue walking. He needed to get this gear to ops.

"Well I want to talk to you," the woman said as she caught up with Hesh. She put a hand on him and grabbed his arm.

It was automatic for Hesh to push her away. He whirled fast and flung her off his arm. He didn't raise a hand to her though. In his mind the shove was enough to warn her off. He did narrow his eyes at the civilian and said, "Don't do that again. Anyone else will be less than generous."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," she replied with an equally hard and narrow look. "I need to know a few things."

"You have access to the field reports," Hesh replied before turning to walk away. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this. They were close to doing the unthinkable but with things the way they were, he and Logan would have no choice. "Read them."

"There is only so much a field report can give. I want to know more about Sergeant Williams' interactions." The civilian followed Hesh and managed to keep up despite the fact that she had never been on a battleship before and she had a heck of a time keeping her footing.

"First off it's Lieutenant Williams. If you want to get anywhere, keep up on ranks," Hesh said as he continued walking. He had to lose her if he was going to get this gear to Logan. "Now go away."

The civilian grunted in disapproval but continued to follow Hesh, "I will if you just talk to me." She almost ran into him when he stopped and turned abruptly. She looked up at the stern expression and said, "I just want to know a few things about Lt. Williams."

"I'm not a gossip line or whatever the hell you call it," Hesh replied. He adjusted the gear bag and stood there looking at the civilian. "And I don't talk to just anyone."

The civilian then said, "Will you talk to me? I'm Dr. Linda Ashford, Chief Psychiatrist of the Freefall project."

"Not interested," Hesh said as he turned around to leave. "I don't want to talk to you people."

"How do you know about Freefall?"

"Leave me alone."

"Freefall is considered highly classified," Ashford replied grabbing Hesh's uniform sleeve. She was taking a risk but her evaluation of him based on what she had seen so far told her that the elder Walker, while prone to bits of temper was deliberate about it meaning that he could control it and channel it through the channels he wanted it to be. She also ascertained that he wouldn't hit a woman unless it was evident of a threat. "There was no way you would have been able to access it even if it was hidden in plain sight."

"You'd be surprised if you know where to look."

"No because not even those selected were privy to full details. Not everyone was treated the same."

Hesh paused to think about it. His immediate concern was getting rid of her but there was the possibility of gaining some insight. During the week, he considered the possibility that there might be things he and Logan would need to know when they found her. Still he would have to be wary and not reveal too much. He said, "And like I said before, you'd be surprised at what you find hiding in plain sight."

Ashford sighed trying not to become frustrated. She was fast discovering that Hesh, when he got his back up, could dig in and not budge when he chose to be stubborn. "I am trying to help you out."

"More like help yourself," Hesh corrected.

"Believe it or not I care about the interrogators that passed through Freefall," Ashford countered with a stern look. She could tell Hesh wasn't intimidated by it. "I may have cared more than Command did and I had to. We do what we can to anticipate what can happen…"

"I know. Like POW training you put them through something similar but have your trainees interrogated," Hesh countered. He gave an annoyed look at Ashford signaling that he was losing his patience with her.

Ashford saw it too and realized she had a limited window before he shut down completely. "Then you should know that there was more to it. They really were subject to interrogation and it wasn't treated as training," she added. She took in his expression and continued, "Why do you think I was placed in charge of mental health?"

"Why then?"

Ashford was astute enough to realize that Hesh was giving her a chance to explain. He may be polite about it but she could tell he was interested. Maybe he didn't know everything. She said, "Understand that those selected had to go through a rigorous check and what might indicate good results before the program might not necessarily turn out the way we want them."

"So you're saying that our teammate may not be all there," Hesh put it bluntly. He was being courteous with the doctor.

"With Lt. Williams, there are a few things I think you should be aware of."

"And why are you telling me this? This is something that should be told to my CO." Hesh gave a look to remind Ashford that there was a chain of command that had to be followed. He added, "So if there is nothing else then go away."

"I'm telling you because I believe you know more than what was revealed in the field report and what you and your brother gave when the colonel questioned you," Ashford said trying to keep him from leaving. "I believe you can tell me exactly what the lieutenant was doing, expressing… any little detail."

"You want those answers, read the interview transcripts," Hesh countered firmly indicating that he wasn't going to satisfy her curiosity.

Ashford narrowed her eyes and said, "I did and I still believe you are withholding something." She gave a look over and added, "But I can see that you are not cooperative with that."

"Protocol."

"Then screw it because I want more than anything for an old friend's daughter to come back more or less intact than be branded a traitor. I know that your team is planning something."

"Speculation," Hesh countered to shut her up about that. As far as things were, there was the possibility of an op to go back in and search within the last known radius of his Hawk's being sighted. It was in the planning stages. He and Logan were planning their own search and they were going the extra mile to be careful. He took control and asked, "What do you mean by old friend?"

"Colonel Charles Williams was a close friend and colleague. He developed Freefall in order to have a group of interrogators that would be able to go the extra mile to break someone. It was a test program and he was the one that recommended it be disbanded when he saw the results," Ashford explained. She watched Hesh's reaction and was met with a bland look. She had no idea what he was thinking but she had his attention at least. So she continued, "He thought that it would cause the men to forget who they were. He said something along the lines that men who lose who they are will be lost forever or something like that."

"Obviously they didn't quit," Hesh muttered more out of disgust.

"The military saw the potential. After ODIN and apparently Command was aware of the one called Rorke, they wanted all possible means of having an edge," Ashford replied. She could understand Hesh's disgust. "I was kept on since I was part of the original project. I monitored the trainees in the conditions they were put through and I was interested in the lieutenant in question."

"Covered guilt with scientific interest?"

Ashford noted the sneer and sarcasm. She didn't blame him for his attitude. She brushed it aside and continued, "I did what I could to make sure that they were still people. Lt. Williams was different." She sounded like she was being defensive and calmed herself to continue, "It was clear to me that she had already had some training in this and was able to withstand even torture very well."

"Doesn't surprise me," Hesh replied. He figured out already that what Charles Williams couldn't or wouldn't teach the 'test subjects' he taught to his daughter. "Your old friend did invent the program," he added with a shrug.

"True… but I noticed that when she was in front of an interrogator or was one herself, the whole process became something of a game to her," Ashford countered. "It was like she lived for the challenge and then when put through the survival…" She shook her head like she couldn't understand it but she showed concern. "I am concerned that when you find her, she may not be what you knew her to be. I have seen it."

Hesh pondered her words and then said, "Then you should report your concerns to Merrick. He is in charge. Now if you don't have anything else to pester me with, I am busy." He adjusted the bag on his shoulder to show that he meant what he said.

Ashford knew that her time was up. In all honesty she didn't expect Hesh to warm up to her even though she had been on their ship for a week. She had said her piece and hoped that part of it if not all would stick in his mind. She got the feeling that today would be the day that they would be given the long face. She may only be a civvie but she had worked around the military for many years and knew how they operated, at least most of them. She looked at Hesh and nodded, "I just want you to know what I have noticed."

Hesh looked at Ashford and made a move to leave but thought about it and paused. He asked, "Is there something that you can't or won't say?"

Ashford looked at Hesh at he peered at her with an intensive stare. He was being serious in his line of questioning and she had to admit that the way he was staring was how some of Freefall's interrogators looked. _He_ would have been a good candidate. She could tell though that he was being fairly courteous and she didn't want to wear out her welcome with that. She replied, "I can't say it as an official thing but…"

"It's one of those things that is none of my business unless Command says it is," Hesh said matter of fact. "So are you wasting my time?"

"No," Ashford replied liking the way Hesh was taking the situation. He definitely would have made a good candidate and no doubt he would succeed. She looked at him and said, "I am here to give you a heads up so to speak. Colonel Slayton has been talking to Command and more than likely it will be authorized that Lt. Williams is to be brought in… like a prisoner."

Hesh studied Ashford as if trying to determine if she was lying or not. He got the feeling that she wasn't since she claimed friendship with Charles Williams, knew Sequoia and tried to convince him that she cared about the soldiers that went through Freefall. Finally he replied in a firm tone, "Hawk is not a traitor."

"You know that and I know that and I am willing to stake it that your team knows it but Command is not sure," Ashford replied with a firm tone but it was softened on account of her age and gender. "You do understand that Freefall interrogators…"

"They are the best and if the Federation turns one… then there is a problem," Hesh finished since he had put that together a while back. "Hawk is no traitor."

"No but the fact that there is visual proof that she was in the company of the traitor Rorke…"

"She's not." Hesh glanced around before leaning in close and lowering his voice, "There is one thing about Hawk you should know and that is she knows how to play." He stood back and looked at Ashford for a moment before saying, "If it is better to bring in a lost soldier by someone they trust, then Merrick will say it is when he hears it." He turned and walked down the hall.

Ashford watched Hesh leave. To her, his behavior was not consistent with what she had read on the field reports. Being in charge of screening candidates, she had resources available and utilized them. Also with this latest turn of events, she read up on the Walker boys and the rest of the Ghosts. Her conclusions had her wondering but she couldn't help but smirk and mutter, "Alright you bastard. Bring her back."

* * *

_Something's up and it isn't good. No one is saying anything but we aren't idiots. The first clue was the presence of the colonel and his assistant. The second clue… well I don't know if it is one but the civvie pestering every single member of the team and me and Hesh especially… I get the feeling that those higher up are no longer going to treat this as an SAR but a manhunt._

_ I hate the fact that the helmet cam Keegan was wearing caught her shooting in his direction. I hate the fact that I was there to see it but I don't hate the fact knowing that she is alive and fighting. When I saw her being carried off I feared that Rorke would kill her. At that time I was thinking physically but after Hesh's confession… I understand what I was thinking._

_ Hawk is nothing what they say. Yeah I heard what goes on with Freefall. This past week Hesh mentioned bits and pieces. He's doing okay but… he's like his old self when he's determined but it's different. What if Rorke's goal to take her and have her destroy the souls of the Ghosts… what if it was by taking her and making us think the worst case that was what he meant? It sounds like Hesh's occasional muttering of a hunter making the prey see what they want them to see or something like that. It sounds paranoid but I can't help but think that and given that Hesh… he's not cold because he has a part of his old self there but more like hard. It's hard to describe but it has me wondering._

_ I'm not going to be a naïve idiot. Things have changed. I know I have and so has Hesh. Maybe it started when Dad died but even then... I don't know but it was my idea to plan this and Hesh is the one following. It used to be the other way around. Our world has gone to shits pretty much and we want it back…_

Logan looked up from the notes he was writing from all the intel he had been gathering and what he remembered on the ops he and Hesh had gone on. The gathering was easy but the making sense of it was another thing and could be difficult because you had to decide what was the most likely. Antofagasta was within the area of the assault. It was easier if they had a map but that would have raised suspicions. This had to be kept on the down low and it was hard enough that there were brass around in the form of the colonel that had everyone ready to take a swing at him.

One of the more annoying things was to undergo the 'interview' since he and Hesh were the last people to see Sequoia. The team was asked about their relationship with her and what happened when she first joined them. Logan himself was circumspect about what he said. There were some things that were considered private like her relationship with Hesh. He was worried that Hesh would get himself locked into the brig for anything he might say but his brother was still walking around and he noticed that the civvie had been watching him ever since.

Logan sensed danger the moment she tried to catch him alone and he warned Hesh about it. They did whatever they could to not be caught with her but he figured that she would go after Hesh because his brother wouldn't hit a woman unless it was in self-defense or sparring. Hesh said he would take care of it if it came to that. That he didn't doubt but given that Hesh was not quite there…

Sighing Logan devoted his time to notes when the door opened. He put his hand to the notebook to hide his notes and turned to look. He scowled slightly, "Skye, can't you be more like Hawk and try to scare the crap out of me?"

Skye closed the door to the quarters that Hesh and Logan shared and approached the younger Walker with a slight grin and said, "Tahatanskah couldn't scare you Logan. To Hesh definitely and this because she likes him."

Logan chuckled at that since he remembered how Hesh jumped when Sequoia startled him. "She would do it because she knows how to push buttons," he said. He sobered quickly and looked down at his hands.

"Logan?"

Logan looked at Skye and noted her expression and replied, "Just thinking."

Skye could guess what he meant and said, "Don't think about Freefall." She paused a moment and added, "My cousin always had a way of reading people. She could tell when a person was trustworthy or traitorous and it was part of that six sense she had that had kept her out of trouble."

"Didn't seem to work. Sometimes I wish that either me or Hesh kept her from looking at Rorke when we had him," Logan said as he shook his head. His locks shook with his head. It was still within regulations but it was reflective of how much he had changed the past five or six months. "She looked right into his eyes and called him weak and pathetic and she said she would willingly throw him off the plane."

Skye knew that this was hard on them all. Even she was surprised to hear about her cousin being part of that program. She sighed and then gave a slight smile, "And she let me fall out of a tree when I was a girl."

"She let you fall out of a tree?"

"Well she was trying to teach me that even if I fell, I had to get up and that pretty much was the point; getting back up even though I fell down. Never forgot it," she said. She gave a gentle nudge on Logan's shoulder and added, "It's something that you and your brother are very good at. Tells me what good men you are."

Logan glanced at Skye and gave a slight smile. He tapped his pencil on the notebook on the desk. "Well let's see what good men we are trying to get our…" He cleared his throat to indicate what he meant.

Skye sobered quickly and said, "That is what I want to talk to you about. I've been hanging around and I know that Ashford has been following you and Hesh around."

"That her name?"

Skye gave a playful punch on Logan's shoulder. She narrowed her eyes pretending to be mad but she wasn't. It was worth it to see Logan's smile. "You know her name."

"I know," Logan replied with a smile. He felt it get bigger when she smiled back. She had a way of getting him to smile and he had a hard believing that she was a brat ten years ago. He sobered and asked, "So what's the news Skye?"

"I overheard a conversation with Merrick and the colonel. An op is in the works but…"

Logan watched as Skye's face became very sober. It didn't take much to figure out that it wasn't a good thing. He said, "They're going after Hawk but like she's a prisoner. Son of a bitch."

"The camera feed was very convincing. From what I was able to hear, Ashford along with the colonel were trying to convince the possibility that Tahatanskah didn't turn. Ashford is very confident about it." Skye paused as she studied Logan. He was deep into thought about something. She could see it as he stared at the wall he was facing and his eyes flickered like they were doing the thinking for him.

He didn't move as Hesh entered the room quietly with a gear bag. Skye looked at Hesh and he motioned that it was nothing to worry about and he went to empty the bag and take inventory. Skye raised her brow and watched as Logan started scribbling like mad and Hesh checked the handguns he had pulled. She raised her brow, "Am I missing something."

"We expected this," Logan said as he scribbled. He looked at Hesh, "Any problems?"

"Ashford followed me again," Hesh replied. He looked at Skye and then tossed her a PS225 before turning back to his work. "Said that the colonel is to send out a catch the prisoner detail," he added.

"I overheard that between Merrick and the colonel," Skye said as she checked the handgun. She looked at it and held the gun wondering what she was supposed to do with it though it was pretty much obvious with what they were doing. "The order comes from Command. They want Tahatanskah rescued but as a prisoner until it is proven otherwise." She paused and looked at the Walker boys. She had long suspected that they were planning something but to see them in action… "They are sending in another Tier One team."

It was enough to have both look up at her. Hesh put down the 45 he had been working with. Seeing it gave the faintest bit of pain in his abdomen but he brushed it off; it was phantom pain that was easily forgotten. He looked at Logan and got a head nod. At that signal he left their room quietly and without a word.

Skye watched the whole scene and raised her brow, "I am missing something aren't I?" She put the gun on the table.

"Hesh is getting a confirmation. He is higher ranked so his presence won't be out of place," Logan said as he finished his notes. "Now the sighting was…" He murmured to himself as he narrowed it down to a list of possibilities.

"So you're planning on going."

"That was always the plan, Skye. Ever since the day we were forced to leave Hawk behind," Logan said as he looked up and gave a whistle to Riley.

Riley came up eager to please and his doggy grin got bigger as Logan fitted his equipment on. He was ready to go. Logan put his equipment on and checked the sync up link to make sure it was working and muttered that Riley was a good boy. He continued, "We've been keeping tabs on Merrick's recon missions and making our own search radius."

"Any ideas?"

"A few. Skye, we're gonna need to borrow your helicopter," Logan said. He gave her an apologetic look. "And we're gonna have to make it so…"

"Fat chance Logan," Skye replied giving him the look. When he failed to respond, she added, "Because I'm going with you guys."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Command thinks Hawk may have been turned so the Walker boys are up to something and are getting a helping hand from Skye. Wonder what will happen next. Stay tuned for more of The Hunt...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_It was raining hard and the soil was saturated, creating mud. It felt cold even though the tropics made the jungle feel hot and humid. The mud was sticky and clingy but that didn't matter. That night was the night. It was time to make Otaktay see how wrong he really was. He would see._

_ Patience was the key. It always was even in the middle of all the pain and the anger and everything else. That and keeping a goal which ultimately was when you struck at your enemy. She had patience and plenty of it though it never seemed like it even to her Shappa. It was how a hunter hunted though._

_ Time was the ally and she had bought her time as she hoarded what she had been given. It wasn't much but it would help. Every time she hoarded, she was reminded of what she had learned as a girl from her father. Then what she pickpocketed off Otaktay… that would have him wondering._

_ She picked the lock to her cage with ease having the means to do it. There were the guards to worry about but it was dark and raining. It was a fat chance they would see her and they were idiots anyway. She got the lock undone and waited until she got a chance to get out._

_ She grabbed the first guard from behind and covered his mouth with her mud covered hands. She heard the muffled shrieks as she gave a deft twist. The snap told her that she had broken the neck. She felt the body go limp in her arms as the guard collapsed in death. She kneeled to look at the dead body with a blank expression before methodically stripping the guard of his weapons and gear._

_ The next step was to move on through the compound and head for the river. The river was the clear way of escape. If it appeared that she drowned then she would be free. Then she would be able to return to her tribe. Crouching low, she surveyed her surroundings before recounting the steps that she had memorized once she had been let out._

_ It didn't take long for them to realize that she was not where she was supposed to. She had already killed three of the guards after her initial breakout. Time to act fast. She ran a hand over her face and ended up smearing mud over her face as the rain continued to pour and pulled out the gun that she had taken from the guard. She moved on to the next checkpoint._

_ The commands in Spanish were coming all over the place as she slunk through the shadows. She could tell that they were over by the pit and were shouting. They were wondering where she was and how she managed to get out. Her features twitched as she headed towards the gate. They were distracted so she had a chance and she took it using the shadows and her environment as she had been taught._

_ She was through the gate and had gone several meters when it became evident that she wasn't completely free. Standing between her and the river was him. She had landed in the mud in a crouched position and slowly stood up as the rain began to pour. She looked at the hunter who was a predator._

_ "Did you think that it would be that easy Little Charlie?"_

_ She replied, "Since when has it been easy for you?"_

_ Otaktay chuckled, "I knew you were just like Charlie. He would have escaped like you did." He put his hands on his hips and shuffled in his stance. "Did you know that I asked… almost begged for him to teach me what he knew. You know what he said?"_

_ "That you were weak and pathetic," she answered readily. While it was old, she knew that it would never fail to get a rise out of him. Whatever reasons her father had, they died with him and they were his own._

_ Otaktay's eyes narrowed as the lightning crashed above. He pointed menacingly at her, "You have no idea what you are talking about. You think that I am weak for breaking? I saw the light Little Charlie. I thought you did too. I mean where are your friends? They think that you shot at them. You can't go back now."_

_ At that moment there was a bunch of noise and the shouts of Spanish. They both looked in the direction it was coming from. She knew that she had to get past Otaktay and to the river. The river was her chance of escape. After that, she would do what it took to get back to them… to him. Otaktay was looking at her and he said, "They're looking for you Little Charlie. Come back with me and the punishment will be less severe. Or you can fight your way out. Your choice."_

_ "At least you learned one important thing," she said. She backed into a fighting stance, ready to fight tooth and nail to the river._

_ Otaktay sighed in resignation, "I did warn you Little Charlie. Even if you do escape, what hope will there be for you? You'll be branded a traitor." He backed into a fighting stance but his hands were lowered as if to give her another chance._

_ "That is what you think."_

_ "Don't say I didn't warn you."_

_ They fought like two hunters. They punched and kicked and used what they could get their hands on to use as a weapon. It changed when Otaktay pulled a knife and took a swipe at her. It took every bit she knew how to steer clear of it. She looked like an excited animal as she stayed low to the ground and bounced around. She had to get to the river._

_ Otaktay launched another attack and she managed to move but the searing burn on her left had her pause. He had managed to nick her and it was bleeding. It wasn't bad; that she was certain of. It would slow her down considerably but it wasn't that serious. Besides there was a saying about wounded animals. She looked at Otaktay and took a couple of breaths. She could make a run for it._

_ He noticed her injury and the blood was on the blade. "Did I nick you? I warned you."_

_ "So you did," she replied as she straightened up. The injury stung like crazy but she ignored it as she looked at him. "But I don't intend to be your prisoner."_

_ "No choice in that," Otaktay replied. He gave a shrill whistle and shouted in Spanish._

_ She was already gone and heading towards the river as she remembered from everything she had heard from the old man. She heard the shouts coming from behind along with Otaktay's voice taunting her. He was getting closer so she went faster. She had to when they began to shoot at her._

_ At one point she fell and slid down a hillside in the mud. She must have hit a couple of things since she was a little sore but she was on her feet and running. A shot rang out and she heard Otaktay shouting at them not to kill her. That was not that great of a comfort that he still wanted her alive since she knew what it meant to be alive under his command. She got to her feet and hopped/hobbled towards the river to get her footing._

_ The river was just ahead. All she had to do was run and take a leap and after that… Well she had to trust that things would go well. It was a high drop though as she peered over the edge at the running water below. She pressed a hand to her side and noted that her injury was still bleeding and thought of another time where she had been forced to do what she was about to do. Whether or not it was irony or just déjà vu she didn't care. She sighed but was immediately brought to attention when she heard rustling in the brush. She turned to face who found her._

_ "There's no way out of here alive if you keep going Little Charlie," Otaktay said as he emerged from the jungle. He looked at her with that stupid grin of his, like he caught the canary as the expression went. "When are you going to realize that there is no way you are going to win?" He took a couple of steps forward._

_ She took a step back as if the movement would keep the distance between them. It certainly caused him to pause since she was so close to the edge. She knew that there would be challenges along the way but she would do what she had to do. Her father had taught her that there was always one more thing she could do to get out of a situation. It was a matter of finding it._

It is not enough to know how to hunt for survival. To survive merely means to satisfy basic needs. When you are hunted my little Hawk it will not be for just your very existence but for your soul.

_Otaktay advanced again saying, "Come back with me Little Charlie. You know that I have never lied to you. I promised you could be set free." He held out his hand to beckon her to come back. He held out the other since the patrol was coming. He didn't want them shooting her._

Only you can decide if you want to surrender…

_ She knew that she wasn't going to surrender. She couldn't because deep down, she knew what she perceived as truth. They didn't abandon her. He didn't abandon her._

_ "Come on. Don't make me want to kill you."_

_ That made her decision. She took a step back as she eyed Otaktay and then his men slowly. She held her ground in s strong stance. It was weakness if you slouched and it wasn't an injury that made you do it. She had seen old men with crooked backs stand straight and tall and proud. She looked at Otaktay and her gaze was clear and bright. The rain was pounding on the leaves of the trees. It was like it was cleansing everything before and leaving a path to the next step._

_ She looked at Otaktay. She knew then that even if she escaped and managed to return, this would never be over. He would come after her again and for Sungmanitu. She hadn't forgotten that he had wanted them both and no doubt if he had been able to, he would have taken them both off that beach. This wasn't going to be over. He was a predator and she was the hunter. There was only one way that this would truly end._

_ "I mean it. Come back to me Little Charlie. Be my little hawk."_

_ She looked at Otaktay sharply. Whether or not it was a coincidence, one thing was for certain: she was _not_ his. She said, "Before this ends I will kill you."_

_ "You may try but you are already dead Little Charlie. You are dead to those that were once your friends."_

_ "Death is not the end Otaktay," she said. "Even the dead can make life a living hell. I will hound you and before it is over you will know what it means to be a Ghost."_

_ Otaktay narrowed his own eyes at her, "Bold words Little Charlie but you seem to forget that there is one way out."_

_ "Death is a fickle thing," she said as she stared at the man. She looked at the patrol and then said, "Just be sure to tell your men that they should fear what they can't see."_

_ Before Otaktay could say anything, she abruptly turned and pushed off from the edge, jumping into the roaring river below. She had fallen from heights before and into the water. She felt the water as it enveloped her into darkness…_

Tahatanskah opened her eyes and looked around. Her body felt drenched in sweat but it was difficult to tell since she felt cold and clammy all over and probably from the humidity. It had been the same since she had woken up from the fever the elder said she had been suffering when she had been fished out of the river nearly a week ago. She dreamed about that moment up until she jumped into the river to escape from the one who essentially played his part into the events of now.

She thought she was dead when she hadn't been able to get to the shore when she was further downriver. The river was a powerful thing and if it wanted its tribute, it would have it. It seemed though that fate was to be kind to her. She did manage to get to the shore and she had been found by a local tribe of native peoples. She had been unconscious when they found her and they could have killed her. It was evident she was American since she was still wearing her old uniform but they didn't. Instead they brought her here to their village.

Tahatanskah sat up and reached for her uniform shirt and put it over the tank top that the village had found for her. It had been cleaned and repaired to the best of an elderly woman's ability and it was still in pretty decent shape. Her uniform trousers had been switched out for a pair of cargo pants though she still had the other ones. She just happened to like the cargo pants and managed to convey that even though the language barrier proved to be a major difficulty since her Spanish was good but theirs was elementary at best.

She had been given a hut to stay in and she was left alone for the most part even though there were a few younger men that looked at her like an oddity that was interesting. Pulling on her boots and lacing them up, she watched through the open door of her hut at the signs of life in the village. People were bustling about their business whether it was cooking, tending children, repairing or hunting; everyone had a place and purpose. As far as they were concerned, she didn't really have a purpose except to gain her strength so she could leave… at least that was her thoughts.

She was out of the hut and looking around as she put the weapons she managed to ask for on a belt for her to carry. She would have preferred a gun but they were not likely to get something like that unless she figured out a way. It didn't matter anyway. She could remember what she had learned as a girl and that was a good as a place as any to start with as she had for the past five days. She walked towards the edge of the village and glanced around before taking off into the jungle. Before she did though, she looked around. Something was off about that day; like something was going to happen. It was on her mind as she took off on a jog, aware that she was being followed by the younger children who took an interest in her.

* * *

"What you are proposing is risky. This could spell doom on us all."

"It already has since we have been forced to do the Federation's bidding since they took over. I am proof of that." Cezar looked up at the elder that was considered the leader of their village and willfully showed the scars.

Jaime looked at the younger like he would a younger sibling even though they were pretty much older men and roughly the same age. He replied, "And did you not have some help with that?"

Cezar looked at his friend and in many things his brother and replied, "And as I explained, it was to buy her freedom." He sighed as he paused and then looked at his friend, "She did not wish to harm me. She remembered what I have done for her. Most wouldn't."

A noise caught their attention and it turned out to be the younger children squealing. They were running with laughter through the village. They were followed by the return of their visitor. She was panting but not like she was out of breath. She had her hands on her hips as she took in deep breaths and paced in a circle, not looking at anyone in particular before walking over to a semi private area and began practicing hand to hand.

Jaime looked at their visitor and then at Cezar and said, "She is not one of us."

"But she has no reason to like the Federation," Cezar pointed out. He sighed as thought about what to say next. He knew that this was risky. So far she had shown no inclination to betray them. Then again she showed a similar look to the man she escaped from so he could see the concern ad where it was coming from. "This one is different from the others."

"She is a soldier and with those from the north. Her concern lies with the Federation. Why would she care about us and how we are affected?"

Cesar would have answered but a cry rose out. A patrol was coming. He looked at Jaime and received a nod. He had to hide their visitor. He ran over to where she was training and apparently she knew something was up since she was looking in the direction of the shouting. She didn't understand the tribal language or Portuguese but she understood Spanish and he knew that language and said, "Come, my friend. We must hide you."

"Is it the Federation?" She didn't move but asked her question with a firm look but it wasn't intimidating. It was a look of someone who wanted to know what they were getting involved.

Cezar didn't want her in the open but something told him that she wasn't going to budge unless he answered her query. He replied, "It is a patrol. We must hide you."

"How many?"

Cezar couldn't believe she was asking this. He grabbed her by her wrist and tugged her towards the place they had hid her previously when she was unconscious. Most didn't go there and the patrols didn't when they came by. They were under the impression that it was a swamp. He motioned for her to stay there and he would have gone but she pulled him down.

As it turned out, she had been watching all the while and she noticed that Cezar was in danger of being seen. She pulled him down and held a finger to her lips to indicate that he was to be quiet while she squatted to peer through the brush that was hiding them. She grew very still and watched, the only thing moving were her eyes and the fact that she was breathing. It was enough to make Cezar wonder more about her and he was reminded when he had been assigned to be her food and water servant before she got him out.

The patrol came in like they usually did but their leader was with them. He was saying that he needed several young people who would have the honor of serving. He was taking extra because this village had slighted him by a few of their members. Cezar held his breath as he glanced between their visitor, who was still as a rock while her eyes blazed with a fire in them, and the village. He held his breath and watched as young girls were being selected.

It took their visitor grabbing his arm and holding him in place when his young granddaughter was selected. He saw the lecherous look the leader had and she was only thirteen! He protested at his visitor restraining him but all he got was, "You're of no use if you get yourself killed."

"She is only thirteen," he replied in a heated whisper. "Do you know what they do to girls that young?"

"I am aware of it," she replied as she peered through the brush and studied everything. "If I hadn't escaped… that would have happened to me." Slowly she adjusted her position and prepared to spring into a sprint. "That is the only way to the city correct?"

"Yes. What…?"

"Come on." She got to her feet and started running.

The patrol left in their vehicles with the villagers protesting. The women were mostly wailing that their daughters were being taken. The men that tried to move forward were shot. A few were killed much to the laughter of the Federation soldiers. They were laughing but the wails of the people sounded the loudest in the jungle.

As the villagers were in shock and anger, their visitor ran past them, stopping only to pick up things that may be useful as a weapon. They watched as she ran into the jungle chasing after the trucks. Not too far behind was Cezar, trying to keep up and doing remarkably well for someone who was in their fiftieth year. Jaime watched in surprise and three of the younger men took off following before he gave the order to stay back. In his mind, they were outnumbered and those soldiers had guns. They had already lost good men. They didn't need to lose more but he could offer the prayers he had learned as a child for the visitor.

"What are you doing?" Cezar heaved as he caught up to the visitor. She was kneeling and peering over a ridge. He could hear the roaring of engines. How could they have gotten ahead?

"Going to retrieve the girls," she said as she looked to the left and right before pulling out a few things that might help. She held a spear ready to use it when they were joined by two others. She merely stared since they started speaking in Portuguese.

Cezar had to do the translation saying that they had come to help and they would do what she said. She looked at him like he was crazy. He looked to the boys and said something in Portuguese to appease them. He would just have to tell them if she decided to use their help or not. "What is the plan?"

She looked through the brush and replied, "The plan is for you to distract them. Throw rocks or something. Cause them to stop."

"And then what?"

"Just wait here," she said as she moved to head into the jungle. She looked at Cezar and said, "In five to ten minutes you need to have something in place. Get those boys to help you." She then turned and disappeared into the foliage.

"Doesn't stay too long does she," one of the boys murmured having not been able to follow the conversation.

Cezar said, "If you learned to listen then you would know." He looked at the boys and said, "We need to make a roadblock.

It became a sit back and watch when the trucks stopped because of the roadblock. The soldiers grumbled because they would have to move the debris out of the way. The leader barked orders to clear the road and got out to supervise leaving the truck with the girls only with their guards sitting inside with them. No one noticed the figure slinking through the brush with a narrowed and intense look. Even Cezar couldn't find her until he caught sight of her killing one guard who had left to go take a piss.

He had a hard time following their visitor since she slunk between the vehicles. He did catch one glimpse of her snapping the neck of another soldier and taking his weapon along with anything else that was on his person. The next thing he knew were the girls climbing out of the truck while she motioned them to move and head back towards the village. Cezar motioned for the boys to go meet the girls and go with them. He was going to wait for their visitor who apparently wasn't finished but when he searched, he couldn't find her and he began to panic.

It got worse when they road was finally clear and those that hadn't been on guard duty were returning to the trucks. He worried that they were going to head back to the village when they started shouting that the girls were gone. It was followed by that very truck exploding. The remaining soldiers that weren't dead were shouting orders for formation. There was exchange of fire as Cezar watched them shoot into the foliage after a couple of soldiers were shot dead.

The second truck exploded and those that were writhing on the ground in pain were shot dead from the jungle. Cezar watched wide eyed as they were all cut down until two remained: the leader and the one next to him. The leader looked around and shouted, "What are you waiting for?! Here I am!"

A shot rang out and the soldier next to him slumped over dead and there was blood splatter on the leader's face. The leader shouted out, "You missed!"

Another shot rang out and hit near the leader's boot. It had come close. A few more popped out and the leader shouted, "Coward!" He then turned and headed down the road in the direction of his base. He was long gone when the visitor came out. There was foliage clinging to her person and her and her face was smeared with dirt. She was holding one of the guns and looking in the direction the leader had gone. Cezar managed to climb down and join her to find out if she was okay. All she said was, "I will help you with them."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Hawk escaped and Rorke is still hunting her. Looks like she is going to fight back and in her own way. Stay tuned for more of The Hunt...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The humidity was awful but such was the thing when it came to places that were near the tropics. Hesh wiped the sweat off his forehead as he waited for Logan and Harris to get back. He looked at Skye who was looking like she was waiting for the bus or something and couldn't help but give a slight chuckle. Skye looked at him and said, "That sounds nice."

Hesh stopped his pacing and looked at Skye and replied, "Now you're teasing."

"No. It's nice. You should do it more often."

Hesh shot Skye a look that said that she was being a pain in the ass. It had been a back and forth ever since they got to the beachhead that he and Logan had washed up on. It was a side trip but it was also out of the way since they wanted to avoid being spotted by the other Tier One team since technically they weren't supposed to be on this mission.

He and Logan had everything planned out down to even commandeering Skye's helicopter and making it so that it wouldn't bring too hard a repercussion on the team. They would be the ones that would get the punishment since they were the ones going AWOL. Skye invited herself along and Hesh ended up teasing Logan about not being able to resist a pretty girl. They ended up scuffling for that and it left Hesh a bit irritable to the point that Skye asked him who the fucking pilot was.

It was going to be the three of them and Hesh was waiting on any news that would affect their timetable… Not that they had one. They ended up getting lucky. They were lucky because they were actually given clearance but it was not openly acknowledged. A lot of 'I don't know what you are talking about' was going around.

It was Merrick who gave them the go ahead and in not so many words. Hesh had gone to find out information playing on his role as a field commander and sticking his hand in the pot so to speak. Merrick walked up to him and asked, "How are you feeling Hesh?"

Hesh had known what he was referring to. Merrick was no fool and it was Carol's obligation as the medical officer to report the health statuses of the team. He had put a lot of effort into not getting pissed off with her when he was grounded for the last op. With his worst one when they viewed the feed would not have gone unnoticed no matter how much he disguised it with a different behavior. He replied, "Fine."

"Good because I would hate to have to orchestrate an op a man short." Merrick looked at Hesh with a serious expression but there was a lot behind them.

"So we're going out?"

"The Federation may have been crippled but they are still going strong. They are regrouping," Merrick replied and gave a slight indication that he was just giving the company line. "Everyone is needed to hold the lines. We have the advantage so we need to take it."

"Agreed," Hesh replied a bit cautiously. He and Logan knew that while they had been keeping their plans under wraps, it was no secret that everyone on the team wanted to get back out as soon as possible to find their lost teammate. It wasn't a secret that he and his brother were the obvious candidates and their suspicious compliant behavior had been a beacon for something going on. He ventured, "So where are we heading?"

"Back to the beach… where we found you. It's a starting point," Merrick replied. He waited until Hesh was full on looking at him before continuing, "The mission is to scout for Federation outposts but we are also to keep an eye out for anyone that has been MIA… like a pain in the ass."

That was the cue that they were going 'Hawk hunting' as Logan put it. Hesh nodded and started to leave the room. He was called to a halt by Merrick who said, "There is another doing the same thing. They don't play too well with others."

Hesh relayed everything to Logan and they made their final plans to deploy, bringing in Skye since she was determined to fly them in or at least have her chopper get them in. It would have been the three of them but Harris decided to go along and Kick, Keegan and Neptune were going to be dropped in a different area to start their search. So they would have two teams on the ground and that gave some good odds against the team that Command had sent in.

Now they were actually back where it all began in terms of his love being taken. They had found the nearby coastal city that was near that beach. Logan and Harris had gone to inquire a few things since their Spanish was better than his and Hesh didn't feel like he could ask questions without jumping the gun on a few things and possibly compromise the group. Looking at Skye who was sitting on a boulder, he turned to look at the waves lapping at the shore. His lip twitched when he heard Riley give a slight whine and he knelt to pet the dog. With Riley around, if and when they found her, the dog would be able to pick up her scent.

"Do you wish you could have done things different?"

Hesh twisted to look at Skye. How could she ask that? Of course he wished it. He replied a little terse, "All the damn time." He turned and continued to look out at the ocean. It was like watching a high definition replay. He could see the boulder where Logan had propped him up to give him first aid. He could see Rorke beating the crap out of both of them. "I wish I didn't do what I did… to her. To Hawk."

Skye watched as Hesh continued to kneel by the dog. She heard the German Shepherd give a slight whine. Studying Hesh's form, she noted that he was virtually still, like he was caught in a trance or something; it was similar to how her cousin would wait patiently no matter what the occasion was. She asked, "What did you do?"

"I put her in a cage." Hesh was well aware that he wasn't making too much sense. He explained, "I kept her from being on the train with us. I restrained her, refused to let her come." He twisted to look at Skye and said, "Hawk is not meant to be caged."

Skye watched as Hesh turned back and stood up. He went back to pacing while in thought. She checked her watch to do a time check. Their transport was to be secured from a small town and they were to move forward. Her attention was turned back to Hesh. She noticed the tomahawk that was hanging from his belt.

Before they had deployed, Keegan had pulled Hesh aside to talk to him. Skye hadn't been privy to that discussion but Hesh had come back with the tomahawk and with a thoughtful expression. Whatever the elder Ghost said to the younger one made some sort of impact. She also suspected that Keegan knew that they would more likely be the ones to find her cousin. Occasionally she caught him rubbing his fingers over the head of the weapon thoughtfully. Logan had a similar weapon and she had seen him work with it when they were recuperating.

"She wouldn't be here," Hesh was saying as he looked around. "Rorke would have taken her out of here."

"It's a place to start," she offered knowing that he was right. "Besides we want to get in before it occurs to the other team that there are others doing the same thing."

"I know," Hesh replied looking at Skye. He sighed and looked down and added, "We're pretty much on our own."

Skye would have said something but the sound of a jeep coming up caught her attention. She had her hands ready on her rifle and Hesh did the same. Riley was alert and looking in the direction of the road. He gave a bark and started forward. It was Logan and Harris.

Hesh lowered his weapon but still held it ready to bring up. He teased Logan, "You're late."

"Bite me," Logan replied with a slight grin. "Had a little issue with Feds. Nothing too big but we should get moving."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Hesh said as he climbed in beside Logan. Riley was between him and Logan and Skye and Harris were in the back. "We're good."

Logan started the jeep and gunned the engine down the coastal road. He glanced at Hesh and then said, "Contact said that our best bet is the airstrip in Antofagasta. We should be able to find something to get us to Venezuela."

"Good. We have the money," Hesh replied. "Of course if it doesn't work…"

"Yep and the kind of thing I'd like to avoid."

"You and me both."

"What are you two talking about? Why are we going to Venezuela when we're here?" Harris peered at the brothers as they talked in the front. He noted that their conversation was very clipped. They didn't need to elaborate on the details like they would with others. He was aware that they had mission parameters and voiced them, "We're supposed to scout and mop up here."

The Walkers shared a look. Harris was the new guy and in their view, the issue of trust was a crucial one and that needed to be earned. To get it on a mission that was essentially under the cover of a larger plan and not actually sanctioned… It was another story and one they weren't sure about him even though he had been identified with Echo Three's team. It was Logan that came to the decision and he gave Hesh the nod. Hesh then said, "That is what Command is having the other teams do."

Harris looked at Hesh when he turned in his seat to look at him. He understood now what they were up to. He nodded and replied, "I see. Then maybe it will be a good idea if me and Logan do all the talking since our Spanish is better."

"No problems there," Logan replied since Hesh had begun studying their intel.

The drive had been silent. Hesh had studied Logan's compilation that they had kept hidden from everyone. His lip twitched in pride at his little brother's thought processes. Venezuela was their best bet since the most recent sightings had been there. The last on had been in a seaside city called Maracaibo. The mission that Logan and Kick and Keegan went on was to a small dock that was shipping some sort of chemicals.

The latest intel that was indicative the Federation was trying another approach was that they had scientists working on some sort of explosive or weapon that could be given to a foot soldier. Apparently since their pride and joy aka LOKI was dismantled, they were going to go a different route and work smaller. What the actual plans were still had yet to bear fruit so that was what they were to find out while they were Hawk hunting.

Hesh absently scratched Riley's head as he studied Logan's notes. He had read them before and a hundred times before that while they were making last minute plans. He knew every word on the page so what he was doing was redundant. It was also his way of keeping bay the anxiety of what they might find if and when they finally found her.

He didn't tell Logan but before they left, Ashford sought him out again. Apparently she was able to pick out her best chances. From his view, it was picking out the weakest link. He could admit that he was the obvious one; his feelings were worn on his sleeve even though he had tried to hide them. Most people associated them with guilt and he didn't try to dissuade them of that since he did feel guilty. No matter what people said… he was to blame.

Ashford again warned him about Sequoia not being who she was. He wanted to just ignore the woman or tell her to go away but she had to go and grab his arm. That time he didn't get 'huffy' about it. He could she was being serious with the look on her face. He took the time to listen.

Ashford said that the whole thing about Sequoia seeing captivity as a game was for real. She hinted that certain liberties were taken and sort of implied that there were things done that were too dark to contemplate. She talked riddles, as it seemed to Hesh, until he demanded that she stop it. It was then that she said that Sequoia's case when she went through Freefall was unique. She said that she was skilled at talking but not telling and had a profound ability to read people to the point where she could convince them of their worst fears if needed to. She also told him that Sequoia was not easy to intimidate.

It was nothing new to Hesh in most things. Still he could understand why Ashford told him. He had been in hostage situation before, watched his dad die… he got it that things like that could change a person. Sighing he looked up and nudged Logan's arm and gave a look. When Logan nodded, he passed the stack of notes to Skye with a warning that she wasn't to lose them or there would be hell to pay. Skye merely said, "Yeah and we'll see who comes out on top."

* * *

"Who is the fucking pilot her? Me or you?"

Logan backed away with a slight grin on his face as he kept his hands raised in the surrender position. He was sitting in the co-pilot seat of the plane they managed to get. The how was a mystery since they really didn't have friends until they received a letter signed L. Ash along with the missive that if they broke it, they were screwed.

Logan immediately teased Hesh saying, "Looks like the doc took a liking to you big bro."

"Fuck you," Hesh retorted, not amused.

They had a ride to Venezuela and the clearance to go. The problem was currently in the cockpit. Logan was trying to be 'helpful' and ended up annoying Skye. Hesh decided to break it up and said, "Hey, save it for another time. Skye get this thing in the air and don't mind the pain in the ass. It's a gift of his."

"I may be a pain in the ass but you're a bonehead," Logan retorted.

Skye actually was glad the brothers were getting along but this was getting out of hand. "Alright, shut up and let me do my thing or I'll string all three of you outside and you'll feel a _real_ takeoff."

"What did I do?" Harris had stayed out of it by sitting next to Riley. Now it seemed that he was getting punished for it.

"You're here that's why," Skye said as she slipped on the headphones and did her preflight check. "The only one that is cut and adorable here is Riley."

Riley barked in agreement as he panted happily. He accepted the scratch from Hesh who wasn't put out by the threat. He had learned his lesson on the chopper on the way there. He leaned back and commented, "At least I know who shares my opinion."

"The opinion of a squash head," Logan muttered loudly while Skye chuckled.

"Says the pup," Hesh countered with a grin. He caught Skye's backward glance and gave her a wink. He was well aware how much she liked his brother and he knew his little brother. It took him away from his own thoughts.

Nothing more was said as Skye maneuvered their ride out of the small city and headed north to Venezuela. Hesh watched in amusement when Logan suggested he take over and give Skye a break. She ended up slapping his hand for that one. He looked at Riley who was looking at him like he was supposed to break it up. He rubbed the dog's ears.

"So what do you intend to do when we get to Venezuela?"

Hesh looked up to see Harris sitting across from him. He glanced over at Logan and Skye. They were busy flying and Logan knew better than to interfere unless it was necessary and would ask about it later. He studied the corporal and replied, "Follow orders. Find Hawk."

"And then what?" Harris had been quiet the entire time he had been assigned to the Ghosts. He was brought on by recommendation of Carol the medic since they were short and he agreed. When it was obvious that Hesh and Logan were going to be fine, he started keeping an eye on them but mostly Hesh. Now he was curious about their intentions. It was obvious they had been planning something for quite some time.

Hesh studied Harris. He picked up that something was up behind the questioning. He figured it had to do with when they first met. After all Logan knocked him out and he tied Sequoia up and she knew Harris when she commanded her own unit. He could understand the feeling but he wasn't sure about liking where this might go. He replied, "Bring her back."

"And if she refuses?"

It was an odd question but Hesh answered, "I will understand."

"So you're not going to tie her up again?"

"That was a mistake," Hesh admitted. "I didn't know what else to do."

"Letting her come wouldn't have hurt," Harris countered, not noticing the narrowed look that Hesh was getting.

"No if it didn't involve things that could have done worse than kill her." Hesh adjusted his position while continuing to pet Riley. It was a controlled movement and anyone who knew Hesh knew he was working on keeping his temper.

"Better than what you did."

"Not really."

"It was at the time." Hesh looked at nothing and then glanced over to see Logan looking at him with the headphones on. His little brother was listening and assessing the situation and would come in if he needed him. Hesh hadn't gotten into a fight with anyone lately with his short temper and more likely Logan was thinking that effort was going to get thrown out the window. He looked back at Harris and stared at him full on. "At the time the only options were to leave her behind or… what I did. I chose the lesser of two evils."

"Still could have let her come. That would have been better. Less of a chance of her getting pissed at you." Harris was aware he was sounding gruff but he didn't understand this guy or his brother. If they were his old CO's friends, they should have known better than to do what they did. Then they wouldn't be in this mess.

"As I said, there were things going on at the time that would have done worse than kill her."

"Sounds like a poor excuse to me."

"Think what you like. I've done it enough…" Hesh shuffled a bit trying to get comfortable. He added, "And still regret it."

Harris looked at Hesh as he maneuvered to get comfortable. He hadn't stopped petting the dog and dismissed it as a means of calming the animal down. He didn't consider that it was the other way around. He wasn't satisfied completely and he was well aware that he was holding a dislike for Hesh. The elder Walker was more likely to blame since he observed that when he gave an order Logan followed. He would work with him but that didn't mean he had to like him. He was there to find his old friend and do whatever it was that they were supposed to do.

Logan had been observing from his position and quietly watched what was going on. He figured Harris would still be pissed about what he did to him to prevent him from what Hesh did to his friend. It made sense since they were supposed to be on the same side and to have a fellow soldier knock you out… Then again Hesh would do the same thing to him. Logan could understand the feeling though and figured that Harris wanted to find out what Hesh's intentions were.

He had been concerned when Hesh started petting Riley in a controlled manner that was deliberate. His brother was trying not to work himself up into a temper but he could also see the guilt that flashed for the briefest of moments in his older brother's eyes. He hoped that this wasn't going to cause problems on this since technically they were to stay in Chile with their bullshit orders.

"You worry too much."

Logan turned away and back to the instrument panel he was sitting in front of and found Skye looking at him. He replied, "Kind of have to."

"Why?"

Logan didn't say anything at first but checked on his brother and found that he was making himself comfortable. He was wary since Harris looked ready to tackle Hesh while he was drifting off. He looked back at Skye and replied with a shrug, "He's my brother and he's always worried about me."

"Fair enough," Skye replied. She knew this and she knew other things.

Logan turned and narrowed his eyes at her. He saw the sort of innocent look on her face and said, "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That," he countered as he pointed at her face. "The whole innocent thing."

"I'm not doing anything," Skye countered, thoroughly amused at Logan's ability to catch her intentions. She was also amused that he could look like a complete child even though he was a grown man. "I merely said that…"

"Don't go there," Logan countered. His eyes were still narrowed but he caught the playful expression on her face. God she was as bad as her cousin but the difference was she was more obvious about it. Sequoia had the maddening ability to make you squirm until you screamed out like a madman and had everyone look at you like you were nuts. His gaze softened a little as he added, "Because I can see you coming."

"Really?" Skye raised her brow at that.

"You're good… but Hawk is better." Logan gave a slight smile and turned to looking absently at the control panel. He really didn't know anything about flying and only made a fuss to tease Skye. He still liked her. Just with everything going on they hadn't had much opportunity to talk. At least until she started coming by where they were recovering and later Merrick found an excuse to keep her on the _Dakota_.

Skye shrugged like it was nothing. She looked at her own instrument panel and replied, "Well I did go 'white man' on her. So I didn't practice as much."

She looked when Logan said nothing. He was staring out at the sky and he appeared to be deep in thought. It was quiet in the back and she stole a look to make sure that they weren't killing each other or already did the deed. It was fine so far since Hesh was dozing but no doubt that man would jump to defend himself if needed and Harris was pretty much sulking. That was how it looked to her.

"I don't know what's going to happen, Skye," Logan said absently as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was useless as a pilot anyway. "When we do find Hawk… what she will say. She was pissed with what we did."

"I don't think it matters now," Skye offered softly after thinking about her response. She could remember a story her mother told her once but she doubted that either Walker would take it well. They might not understand the meaning behind it. She continued, "She would have understood."

"Hope you're right… for Hesh's sake."

"Yours too."

* * *

**A/N:** Hesh and Logan along with Skye and Harris are in Federation territory and are beginning their search for their friend Hawk. Looks like Harris has a few problems. Stay tuned for more of The Hunt...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Nighttime fell fast in the jungle. It cast its shadows on everything and the predators that came out at night had the advantage. It was perfect for the hunt; it was the hunt to bring out the predator. It helped that the storm season was in full effect and the rain was pouring nice and thick to add to the cover. Only the more daring and determined hunters would be out on a night like this.

The village was a stronghold of the Federation. It was supplying goods and 'services' for them and the people were almost broken in spirit. It was easy to exploit it and hundreds of other villages like it. They were in the jungle and a considerable distance from the nearest city or sizeable town; it was perfect for getting things that weren't obtained in legal means as well as other things that no one would raise a fuss about.

This particular village was part of a plantation of some sort. The owners or the patron were long gone but the main house was still there and in pretty good shape. In fact it was one of the reasons why the Federation used it and from the looks of things a fort type structure. The village remained intact more or less and ended up trading one set of masters for another… much like the others that they had come across.

This one though was a doozy. A large shipment of guns and supply was coming this way. It would be a blow to the one that was the primary. It would also free the village and one more step in gaining attention.

"Are you sure about this?"

The boy that was watching through a pair of binoculars looked up at his friend and said, "It'll be fine Paulo. Nobody knows we're here."

"But we were told that we couldn't come on this one."

"Don't be such a baby. We're more than capable of coming along."

"But this one is really dangerous. _She_ said so," Paulo said looking out at the layout of the village below from their hiding spot. He shuffled on his feet uneasily. "I really don't think that we should be here." He brushed the rain from his face even though there was rain pouring down. It was more of a nervous reaction to the fact that they were not where they were supposed to be and was worried about getting into trouble.

"Relax. It's not like we're going to actually go free the people," the other said looking annoyed. "We're just going to watch and see what happens. No one really knows what she does when she does this. Don't you want to see?"

"I do but when I am told I can," Paulo replied. "Come on Guillermo we should go."

Guillermo snorted, "Don't be such a baby."

A rustling caught their attention and they both froze. A pair of boys they didn't know stumbled out along with Cezar and he looked grumpy. He growled, "Paulo, Guillermo, what are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to see," Guillermo replied knowing that to lie wouldn't do anyone any good.

"We did too," the two strange boys commented. "We heard the stories."

Cezar growled a little. "This is no place for boys. Get back to camp you two and take these two rascals with you."

"But we were waiting to see La Fantasma Muerta," Paulo said in a fit of bravery. "Is it true that she will come, Cezar?"

Cezar shook his head. It was already a week, maybe more and the stories were still spreading. It all started with the girls that had been rescued. They told the story along with the two boys that helped and it spread. It was added to when the convoy of weapons for the Federation was taken over and the weapons stolen and it grew from the other villages that were liberated from Federation control. True followers flocked to join the Dead Ghost.

Looking at the boys and the two that he had caught sneaking in to watch instead of hiding with their mothers, Cezar could see that they had a case of hero worship and in truth… he believed too. He lifted his sleeve even though it was difficult to see with the pouring rain, "Someone thinks she will."

The boys looked at the tattoo and scar that was on his forearm. They had heard the story of Cezar sacrificing himself to save their hero and her helping him in return. It was true. They were excited but their thoughts were interrupted by Cezar, his gentle yet firm tones rumbling, "Paulo, Guillermo, you know what the Federation did to your mother and father. Go back to camp and take these two with you. Now."

Paulo and Guillermo would have protested but they knew better than to argue with Cezar. He may be old but he still packed a punch when he delivered a punishment. They nodded and looked at the two boys who reluctantly followed them. They dashed through the jungle to head for the road when an explosion rang out and shouts in Spanish were occurring. There was also the sound of gunfire. They stopped to go and take a look.

The main house was still standing and there soldiers running around and looking for the source of the explosions that littered the main courtyard with debris and what was left of the cargo that was there. The captain of unit was shouting orders at a pair of his men when they were taken out by shots. Suddenly there appeared a figure in black.

The boys crouched on the ledge where they were and watched as the figure ran by. They started smacking each other and pointing as she stood tall and looked at the group advancing towards her. The captain was shouting for them to take her prisoner. They had barely blinked when she jumped away and charged them. The soldiers went down as she passed them with quick speed. She was like a blur and the pouring rain made it impossible to see what she was doing.

There was a clang going off somewhere and more soldiers started to appear and they were aiming at the figure in black. The four boys looked around and picked up what they could and hurled them at the nearest soldier. It wouldn't have hurt them but provided a good distraction and it did. They turned to look where it was coming from, not noticing something roll in their direction before it exploded.

The captain was beside himself. He was shouting orders but there was confusion everywhere as the people started coming in and ganging up on the soldiers that remained. They were shouting and grabbing the guns. The captain looked ready to start shooting at the people himself until he was pushed from behind on the balcony of the second story of the main house. He landed with a hard thud on the ground as lightning crashed.

It was a woman. That much was clear but she was not like any woman he had seen. She stood tall and dressed in black like a soldier would but she didn't have all the equipment one would have. Her face he couldn't get details for it was painted black like the night sky. He only saw the difference when the lightning struck and he could make out the streaks of what looked like white… or was it red. That didn't matter since she advanced slowly and in her hand was a weapon that looked deadly but it wasn't what had him in shock.

They say that a man's could be glimpsed through the eyes. This was no man though but a woman and the eyes she bore were not those of a man. In normal light they would have appeared darker but there was the reddish tint coming through the brown in her irises. It was like looking at the devil or something. He swore in Spanish as she said perfectly, "Se podría asesinar a personas inocentes sólo para capturarme?"

The captain looked at her. Who was this demon that spoke his tongue? He replied, "Sólo para matar al diablo!"

The woman looked like she was pleased with the answer. It was hard to tell since her face was all black. The captain could just imagine. There was also something else in those eyes as he looked up at her. They were not human for certain. They looked more like those of a wild animal, a predator going in for the kill.

The woman looked at him and then swooped to kneel in front of him and had a look about her face that was curious but could turn deadly in an instant. He tried to reach for a weapon but she grabbed his hand and held it fast to the ground as she brought her weapon down, the blade perfectly between his fingers. His eyes were on hers as she peered at him and said, "Sea un mensajero." She then switched to English, "The hunter will be hunted."

The captain looked wide eyed as she repeated it. He would remember it since it appeared that she would cut off his manhood or kill him if he didn't get it all. She stood up holding her weapon in her right. She pointed it at him and said, "Tell Rorke that. Let Otaktay know that he is being hunted."

He watched as she turned and leapt off the balcony to below. The captain scrambled to his knees and to his feet to look over. He saw her running along the ledge that lines the windows on the first level. The people were overrunning the compound. The only thing that he could do was to escape but he wasn't going to do it without a fight. He shouted in Spanish for whoever was there to shoot the woman and he threatened death.

Gunfire erupted and those that were defenseless like the peasants below scattered, trying to protect themselves from the debris and any stray bullets. It was returned from the jungle by those protecting the woman who was firing a weapon herself.

"Capitan, we can't stay here. They have breached the armory and everything," one of the captain's underlings said as he ran in. "No one is coming."

The captain looked around. They were overrun and the people down there knew it. They were chanting something. It was the name that he had heard in the reports that had been sent. He had dismissed it as childish nonsense since it was improbable. He was concerned that the resistance that was sprouting up was getting too powerful. They didn't need to have turmoil within their ranks if they were to deliver another blow to the north.

That was then and this was now. He looked out at the pouring rain and with the fire making the waves of heat he saw her. She was standing on the ledge and looking at him. She pointed at him as a silent warning. The lightning flashed and then she was gone. The captain blinked as he was being torn away from the balcony since the peasants were starting to throw stones at him or whatever they found. That wasn't possible.

He shook his head as he was led to the jeep that would get them out of there. He hated to run but in this case he had no choice and he had a message to bring. He didn't know if he would be believed or not. After all…

"Who was that sir?"

The captain was silent for a moment ignoring his lieutenant. He contemplated since he couldn't get those eyes out of his mind. Finally he said, "La Fantasma Muerta."

"Que?"

"That was a sign of our doom."

The lieutenant said nothing but continued to drive through the mud. It would be several hours before they would reach a more fortified and equipped fort. That was just an outpost. He had no idea how the boss was going to take the news. That was one more outpost overthrown by the resistance and they were the ones spreading ghost stories. There was no such thing as the dead ghost. It was just a story. "It is one outpost. We can get it back."

"No. She won't let it happen. She will come," the captain said. He had contempt for the woman but he was also afraid. He had scolded an angry woman once or twice before. This was different. They would not be getting that outpost back. He murmured, "La Fantasma Muerta."

* * *

"More have joined," Cezar pointed out as he walked through the jungle. He was swinging a stick around and had a rifle on his back. The rifle was a precaution and a necessity. He looked around for his companion through the brush.

"As they should. It is their freedom they fight for," the response came from the brush.

Cezar looked in the direction of the voice and said, "The raid last night has given the means of supplying the ranks."

"As I said they would. In order to carry out larger plans the little things must be taken care of." Cezar's companion came out of the brush holding a piece of fruit in their hand.

Cezar watched as she took a sniff and then a bite. Even though she was not overly familiar with the land, she knew how to act in order to be able to survive. He didn't see that at first until she woke up in his village and started looking around with observation. She was of a tribe, that much he could determine, but it was not of here. She was also a soldier and they were taught to survive. He replied, "Your presence has brought much hope to the village and those around us. Many flock to our banner. You give hope."

Tahatanskah looked at Cezar. Her face was streaked with dirt. It was like the paint she had used didn't wash away completely. Then again she was always on the move in the jungle, exploring when she wasn't busy with scouting or training the next few in basic arms and ammunition so they could teach the others. It was like she was a wild person that came out only when her help was needed and for the most part that is what it looked it.

To Cezar that assessment bothered him. She offered to help with their oppression but it seemed like they were taking advantage of it. Where was the benefit to her? He was brought out of his thoughts when she said, "I didn't promise anything to them. I give my help and the rest is up to you."

"Then what is it that you want el halcón?"

"Nothing except to find my way home."

"And where is that?"

"I… don't know." Tahatanskah had started walking and was looking around. She hadn't wanted to reveal her true intentions. If she did that then they would want to help and she couldn't allow that. They helped her, saved her life fair enough but she wasn't going to bring her troubles to them since she already did when she escaped. This was payment. She muttered to herself in Sioux, "Shappa you are chaska…"

Cezar frowned as he listened to her speak. She occasionally spoke in that language that was not familiar to him. Some of the words he figured were names and there was one that she spoke of often with another name just as much. He could only guess that the first was someone very important to her and judging by the way she would get a little sad he was willing to guess her husband.

Tahatanskah was aware that she was rambling and stopped. She only did it when she really allowed herself to feel the loneliness she was feeling. She missed her laughing pup and the others. Mostly she missed her love. She didn't know if he was all right since the last time she saw him he was in pain and in danger of bleeding out.

"We can help you. All you have to do is ask."

Tahatanskah looked at Cezar. The man was basically her translator and go between with regards to her and the villages. He helped out in numerous ways especially when she came close to making a cultural mistake that would have been fatal. She owed him her life since he risked his to allow her some freedom under Otaktay's care. She owed him much but she couldn't ask it of him. She replied, "I could but I can't. What I must do… it has to be done by me."

"A large burden you carry if you feel you must take it alone."

"It is one that I've had since I was born and I didn't know of it until… recent."

They walked through the jungle some more. They weren't in too much danger since the 'rebel camp' was hidden in the jungles of Venezuela. The where exactly was a bit hard to pin down. It was why she really couldn't leave as of yet. She wasn't sure of the direction and she was still trying to match local names for nationally recognized ones. It sucked that she couldn't speak Portuguese but her Spanish was tolerable and she was able to communicate. Mostly hand signs worked too and it added an air of mysteriousness to her default behaviors of survival.

Cezar watched his friend. He could call her that though she would probably say that she shouldn't be called a friend. He said, "When you were a prisoner you seemed to thrive on the suggestion that someone would come for you."

"I did."

"Do you still?"

Tahatanskah paused in their walk and looked at her friend. She raised her brow even though her gaze was almost bland and replied, "It is a hope of mine even though I am not certain he will be able to come."

"He?"

Tahatanskah paused realizing that she had revealed that part of herself that she kept a secret. While she knew that Cezar wouldn't reveal her secret unless it was necessary, she didn't want too many to know. Otaktay knew of her relationship to Matoskah and his sons and she didn't want him to have any more ammunition to use though she was certain about the fact that he had witnessed all of their behaviors on the beach. She knew though that she couldn't evade otherwise Cezar would give her the look; the same look that Matoskah gave her a couple of times. She replied, "Shappa. He is…"

"Husband?"

"No." She searched for the right way to describe it. True they both told each other that they loved each other though she wasn't sure how much that applied. She wasn't angry for what he did; she long forgave him for that. She wasn't sure if he was alive and if he was, would his feelings have changed? She finally decided on, "Novio." She gave the Spanish word for boyfriend but implied sweetheart.

Cezar was puzzled at her hesitancy and he didn't really buy the sweetheart description but he wasn't going to press too hard on it. It was obvious she cared for him and if this Shappa cared enough for her, he would be looking for her. He replied, "Why aren't you certain?"

Tahatanskah swallowed a bit as she remembered that day. She answered, "It was the day we destroyed the Federation weapon in space. He and his brother were injured. His were the worst and Otaktay would have killed him and I found them and… tried to save them." She turned to look in no particular direction. "I was taken. Now I'm here."

"But you don't know."

"It is why I have hope."

Cezar took a moment and studied the pensive look on her face. There was more to it and it probably had to do with her time at that place. She wasn't going to talk about it though and he was going to follow the wisdom of not saying anything more of it except, "Then God willing he will come and you can find peace."

"I just want to survive and live," she replied with a slight smile. "And try and save a soul from being condemned."

"You refused to torture those you deemed innocent."

"And you told me to give you that," she countered as she pointed to the scars on Cezar's forearms. "So I'm on the way to damnation. I am just glad that Sungmanitu didn't share the same fate as me. The best I can do is just go after the one that torments your people because of me."

"You are not a burden el halcón," Cezar replied with sincerity. "Without you, we would never have gotten the courage to do what we are doing. Consider this redemption." He gave a slight smile.

Tahatanskah couldn't help but smile with Cezar. He was right and it made her feel better. She gave a hum of a chuckle and turned to head back to camp. She took a different route to see if Cezar paid attention. She didn't doubt it but she liked to test the man and she tested herself. They made it back with her chuckling and Cezar muttering in Portuguese about her damned tests. The walk made her feel better and she felt even better when the gaggle of children ran up to her.

They were orphans or young boys who were in training. They stayed in the camp since they weren't really a part of any village. They all had their chores but they always had a chance to talk to the Fantasma Muerta and she would tease them and play with them like a joke. It was then that one of the men said that they had something.

The tent where meetings were held was where all plans were made. Tahatanskah looked at the informant while Cezar patiently translated everything. She listened and asked her questions accordingly. When she was finished, she thanked the informant who smiled sheepishly and backed out to head back to his post. She put a hand to her chin and started thinking.

"I know that look," Cezar said once the informant was gone. "You have a plan already in the works." He gave a knowing look in the direction of his friend and a slight smile. It was the same way every time.

"Not really," Tahatanskah replied with a slight knowing grin. She started walking out of the tent and through the camp. Drills and other chores were going on. In the span of a week the first recruits from the village that rescued her learned how to handle the guns she collected from the first couple of jobs.

"What are you thinking my friend?"

"That we're moving camp and heading in the direction or Maracaibo," Tahatanskah replied. She looked at Cezar and added, "The Federation is planning something big to recoup losses from the satellite destruction. There's a reason why they have been pressing on the villages and moving supplies through. There is an expected shipment at a midsize town there."

Cezar nodded knowing what that meant. "I'll have the camp pulled and I assume that you'll be scouting ahead?"

"You know me well my friend," she replied.

~0~0~

**Translations:** Se podría asesinar a personas inocentes sólo para capturarme? (You would murder innocent people just to capture me?); Sólo para matar al diablo! (Only to kill a devil!); Sea un mensajero. (Be a messenger); el halcon (hawk) Spanish. All translations are approximate.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like trouble is going on for the Federation and plans are moving forward. More next time on The Hunt...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_The trail led to Venezuela, the same general area where it all began for us. Actually the trail led us to a seaport city called Maracaibo. It is nothing like Caracas but it is pro-Fed which makes it difficult for us. We stick out like a sore thumb since Hesh's Spanish is like a tourist and Skye can't get away with just being a pretty face. It takes effort to keep a low profile._

_ Surprisingly Hesh has been good about it even though he glares at Harris. Whatever they talked about on the plane didn't sit well with either of them. Two people who care about Hawk in different ways and seeing the situation as if they are being attacked for their decisions. Hawk sure knows how to pick them though I think she hit gold with Hesh and I don't say that because he's my brother._

_ I admit that I expected Hesh to get impatient about finding her. He has been waiting, training and working on getting in shape to set out and find her for so long… I half expected him to pitch a fit when we had to get the plane to get over here. But he hasn't. I want to ask since I know my brother. He is not the most patient guy in the world and his temper is like a squash head HESH round. It… it does worry me and I sort of want to put the blame on Ashford._

_ Skye said not to worry about it but I think that Ashford got into Hesh's head because he is emotionally vulnerable even though he hides it as best as he can. It's not a secret that Ashford knows about Hawk and I'm still reeling that she went through Freefall. However the doc helped out by getting us a plane in Chile and having it ready. I guess it pays to have friends in high places. Then again when the daughter of one of the most skilled interrogators and is damned good herself is captured and is dangerously close to being labeled a traitor because of some damned camera footage… yeah you need a few well-placed friends._

_ I still maintain that Hawk hasn't turned. Hesh most definitely believes it. Skye believes it… the whole team does otherwise we wouldn't be on this don't ask, don't tell mission. I admit that having Merrick's support is good but… it would have been better if it were just Hesh and me. Then it would be on us and the team wouldn't have to take a hit. It probably would mean that we would be dishonorably discharged but in the end we would have her back._

_ I once asked before when I started taking a leaf outta Hesh's book and writing my thoughts down the question of how far we would go to get the world that we knew back. For me and my brother, like the pact we made about Rorke… we are going all the way. I know that sounds stupid since look at what we are in now when we decided to go after Rorke. Yet me and Hesh will do whatever we have to do to get her back. _I_ will do whatever it takes because of what she did for me. She took my place and even though she was knocked out, she would have gone willingly. She would make it so that I would be her definition of safe. For that, I love my best friend and I will get her back… if only to have Hesh smile again…_

The location was different but the humidity was still the same. It was storm season in the jungles and it seemed that they were doomed to feel the effects of it. It was no comfort that the city was a seaside one and that adage about a different kind of weather being near the ocean didn't really fly. The place was hardly one to get touristy with anyway.

Hesh looked at the street like he was bored while he waited with Logan at the café. There were a lot of people that seemed nervous but there were also those that strutted around boldly. They learned that the city was full of people that would rat you out if they suspected you of being from the north. There was also unrest within that seaside city.

The first night they were there, they thought their side had launched a sneak attack when a bomb exploded. All four of them were on their feet and waving their guns around, checking to make sure that there were no intruders. With the eruption of gunfire and where it was coming from, they were able to determine that it was unrest in the city. That certainly put a twist on their mission since it seemed that the Federation was having problems at home even though they maintained tight control of the city.

They did strictly recon since to be caught carrying a large weapon and be in full battle gear was not necessarily the best idea until they had a plan. It was strange going around in clothes that should have belonged to a tourist and blending in as best as they could. For the most part people thought that they were from some other Fed nation but of European stock. It helped that Logan and Harris could speak Spanish fluently enough. Skye knew some French and the locals thought her to be from Haiti. Hesh surprised everyone with a few choice German phrases. Logan ended up teasing him later saying, "I had no idea you had a head for languages… squash head."

Hesh gave a punch to his brother's shoulder and retorted, "You're not a genius in everything you pain in the ass."

"Nope, just brilliant."

Logan looked at his brother as they waited for Skye and Harris to report in. Riley was by their feet and looking bored but even they knew the dog was alert. They had learned quickly not to trust anyone. True it was hard to take information at face value but by not relying on anyone local too much, it kept them off the radar and the questions they asked anyway were the kinds a tourist would ask but the answers gave them what they needed. Looking at Hesh, Logan thought his brother was bored at first but he knew Hesh was watching and looking for the slightest sign of anything that could go wrong.

"It's been over an hour," Hesh commented as he took a sip of the tea that was better than the water.

Logan glanced at his watch. "I know."

Hesh glanced at Logan, "Should we…?"

"Give them a couple of minutes," Logan replied after making a decision. "They'll be here." He looked around and gave the impression that he was bored with the whole thing.

Hesh nodded in agreement. Normally he would be making the decisions like these but ever since that day… he couldn't do it. He let Logan take the lead and followed him. He just wanted to get her back but he was astute enough to realize that they needed a plan and Logan was the best with them. It also allowed him to observe and he noticed that his little brother was behaving like a shy schoolboy around Skye even though they joked sometimes. He offered, "We took longer than expected when we were up. We're going for careful little brother."

"I know," Logan replied. The whole thing had him on edge. They knew that there was resistance to the Federation. The people were resentful and they wanted the war to end.

The first night they were in Maracaibo, they got caught in the middle of a fight between those loyal to the Federation and the group that called themselves El Libertad. Both sides had been so busy fighting with each other that no one paid any attention as they slipped past everyone. It was the way things were and it wouldn't have surprised any of them if the cartels had a part in this though it was probably beneficial for them to go with the Federation.

Hesh looked at Logan and sighed. He said, "They'll be all right. Harris… a worse pain in the ass than you and Skye… She's a tough one."

"You know you sound like a sap trying to make me feel better."

"Working?"

"Supposed to be my job," Logan said with a slight grin. In a way it was his job and what he had been doing since Hesh woke up on the _Dakota_. He made his response sound a little like a pout.

"Pain in my ass," Hesh countered with a grin. "Things I do for you…"

"Don't even go there big bro."

Hesh looked at Logan and noticed the warning look but it was halfhearted. He replied, "Oh I think that I should considering I took more heat for your antics."

"And you were the genius behind them," Logan countered. He was pleased that Hesh had started being his old self. He knew that it was more of relieving his anxiety but there was genuine affection as a brother in there. "So you're to blame."

"Then I suppose that one time behind the locker rooms with what's her name…"

"Doesn't count."

"Yes it does."

"Squash head."

"Pain in my ass. Not to mention adorable."

They stared at each other like they were going to get into a fight right then and there. The only sound that erupted was Riley giving a low moan and they couldn't resist breaking out into chuckles. Logan had scowled slightly when Hesh called him adorable and in the manner he did when trying to get out of trouble because he skipped out on checkups with Carol or something similar. He said, "At least I don't get my foot stuck in my mouth."

"Yes you do." Hesh looked at Logan with a knowing look. "You're just cute and adorable with it." He was laying it on thick but it was the least he could do since Logan did it for him. Hesh was just sorry that they were both whipped because the girls they picked probably could make them cry if they wanted to. He learned his lesson with Skye and was amused when Logan repeated that mistake.

"Now you are the one talking shit," Logan countered, "Mr. I Aced German and Forgot to Mention it."

Hesh said nothing but gave a smug smile about it. He knew that Logan wouldn't have much ammunition if he didn't say anything in reply. Yeah maybe he kept the fact he knew one language other than English well enough a secret but he was allowed his secrets and it was no secret Logan was a brain. He chuckled as he turned just as Skye and Harris were making their way back. He then said, "Seems like we're gonna have to pick it up another time baby bro."

"Don't call me that."

"You are."

"Dumbass."

"Very mature."

Hesh accepted the punch to his shoulder. Logan was grinning too as he gave a punch that wasn't too hard and not too soft on his brother's shoulder. It relieved some tension and actually diverted attention away from them. They were viewed as tourists or even brothers arguing over things that were trivial but could be disastrous.

"Glad to see someone is enjoying themselves," Skye said with a grin as she walked up.

"Nah. Just reminding little bro here who the awesome one is," Hesh countered before Logan could say anything.

"Who said you were awesome," Logan interjected.

"You did," Skye teased Logan.

"Fine you all gain up on me," Logan replied looking exasperated when he really wasn't. He looked at the pair that returned and asked, "So find out anything new?"

Harris looked at Skye and then reported, "Same thing about the two groups fighting each other. However, there are rumors that the Federation is attempting to try something else in light of their failure at the beach."

"Mostly the talk is about a weapon but they are a bit hesitant to move forward," Skye added as she looked at the brothers. "The problem is that there is a third group causing problems with the outposts in the Amazon. Villages are turning against them and bases are being destroyed, weapons confiscated. The strange thing is that the reports all say the same thing and I don't know if you're gonna believe it or…"

"What?" Both Walkers looked at Skye with a look that urged her to continue with her report.

Seeing the look, she replied, "That the attacks are done by one person. They say that it is a ghost or devil or something. They call it La Fantasma Muerta."

* * *

_"You know that this is not proper behavior."_

_ Hesh looked at Hawk as she grinned up at him with that mischievous glint in her eye. He was holding her hands and had just broken the kiss he gave her. He couldn't help but grin back and replied, "Must be because I'm not civilized." He was teasing her._

_ "You are a caveman," she replied teasing and accepted the kiss he leaned in to give her. She allowed him to deepen it. She felt his hand reach up to caress and cradle her face._

_ Hesh chuckled as he pulled away as he pressed his forehead to hers. They were in his and Logan's room so there wasn't really too much of a danger of getting noticed. He studied her and was happy she was happy. He replied, "One that sticks his foot into things."_

_ "Your most endearing quality," she replied with a smile as she rubbed her free hand on his arm._

_ Hesh lowered his hand from her face and grasped her hand and began rubbing his thumb over her skin. He rubbed the hollow on her wrist, applying a little bit of pressure. His hand slid to lift her wrist towards his lips to kiss it when he noticed the scar on her forearm. His interest shifted and his hand slipped so he could thumb it gently._

_ It was like someone had dug their nails into her skin. It wasn't too noticeable unless you were looking. He peered at it and traced the scars. "What happened?"_

_ Hawk looked at the scars and blinked. Her expression was soft and solemn. "Carelessness with my totem."_

_ Hesh looked at her trying to judge how serious she was or if it was another one of those expressions that she used. "Seriously?" He didn't mean to sound firm but he wasn't sure how to indicate he was being serious. She may have worked through with what happened in Vegas but he didn't have to be a jerk about it._

_ She was understanding as always though and replied with a nod, "Carelessness with my kin." She took a step back from his grasp and reached for her tags, or so he thought. Instead he pulled out a pendant. It was silver with a blue background and a silver eagle over it. "Lakota believe our kin is the eagle. We hold them in high regard. I am a hawk, also kin if not exact. I was careless with Kayla. She reminded me."_

_ Hesh?_

_ Hesh looked at Hawk. "So it was from a hawk or eagle," he stated more than questioned._

_ "We are alike but different. I forgot that."_

Hesh…

Hesh blinked as he looked up to see Logan looking down at him. He looked back to the pendant he was staring at. Great. Looking back up he asked, "What do you need Logan?"

"Just making sure you don't starve yourself," Logan replied as he handed a dish over with what was to pass as food for camping. He glanced around and then kneeled to add in a low voice, "And to see if you're okay."

Hesh dropped the pendant to where it hung around his neck with his tags and accepted what Logan handed to him. "I'm fine."

Logan was still kneeling and studying his brother. They had a long drive, crash and run from Maracaibo that day. They decided to follow up and chase the lead about the Fantasma Muerta even though it sounded more like a ghost story. Skye and Harris had doubts about it but Hesh believed that it was their lost teammate and Logan believed too. It was probably a fool's dream but… Besides some of what was described sounded like her.

They managed to find a vehicle and start driving but with their luck it seemed the Federation and El Libertad were at it again. They were perceived as the enemy, fired upon and they were forced to abandon their vehicle and proceed on foot to where their ghost was last seen. That meant trekking and camping. Logan was concerned since that while Hesh had recovered pretty much and could handle it… he was still vulnerable in terms of getting a bad spasm. It was enough to put him out of commission and Carol was risking a lot by keeping him in the field…

"Seriously your cooking needs improvement little bro," Hesh said as he tasted their 'food'.

Logan grinned and replied, "Like you're any better." He sobered though and continued his line of questioning, "Seriously though… you sure you can handle the trek?"

Hesh looked at Logan and shook his head while giving a firm gaze. He understood where Logan was coming from but he needed to do this. "I can do it. We've had worse when Dad was teaching us. You remember when you twisted your knee so bad I had to carry you out?"

"Yeah," Logan replied with a slight nod of remembrance. He looked at his brother, "I just think that this is a little different. But I'm with you. Just remember that if you need help… just ask."

"I know," Hesh replied quietly. He observed Skye as she scratched Riley on his ears. He chuckled, "Scratch whore."

Logan looked over to see Riley and couldn't help but chuckle in agreement. He then said softly, "Then again Hawk never gave him scratches and he's her devoted slave."

"She likes dogs," Hesh replied taking another bite. It wasn't the greatest thing and he had worse before. "Seems like her cousin does too. No wonder she likes you… laughing pup."

Logan shot his brother a look and would have punched him but that would have sent the food flying if Hesh didn't have a grip and it could lead to more aggressive forms of letting off steam. Instead he said, "Hey I'm not the one with the Sioux baby name Shappa."

"At least it's more intimidating in English," Hesh countered. He couldn't resist, "Cute and adorable laughing pup." He grinned as he took pleasure at the scowl that was on his younger brother's face. He took another bite of the slop that was called food and dutifully chewed and swallowed. He added, "I think that's why Skye hangs around you."

"She doesn't hang around me," Logan retorted. He twisted so he was seated next to his brother. "She is the one that follows me."

"Sounds like somebody's ego is getting too big," Hesh murmured as he took a sip of water from the canteen. He sighed as he looked from Skye to his brother who was looking at her. He said, "Seriously, don't be stupid like me little bro and don't think too much on the timing. It wasn't great with me and Hawk but… You take what you can."

Logan looked at his brother as he finished his meal and stood up to go to the small river to rinse it off. He turned to look at Skye who seemed to be looking up at the sky for answers to some unspoken question as she absently scratched Riley's ears. Harris was bedding down for the night and the fire was high enough for warmth but low enough to avoid being seen… not that it would be easy to in the jungle. He thought about what Hesh said.

He didn't think that he was that noticeable in things. Sure Hawk knew because he asked her about Skye's availability and they were cousins. They would talk. He thought his brother was too caught up in his own romance to bother noticing but it seemed that he did. Now his big brother was playing the role he did for him.

Hesh came back and tossed his dish with the other equipment and came back to his spot with his rifle across his knees, prepared to take watch. They were lucky to get their equipment out there. At least they were somewhat prepared. Hesh checked and then said, "So you gonna talk to her?"

"And get on her bad side. No way," Logan replied.

"Skye doesn't have a bad side. Just a pain in the ass side," Hesh corrected with a grin. At Logan's look he explained, "I got the same treatment when we first shipped out. It's nothing like Hawk." He straightened up and positioned his body for first watch. "You should get some sleep. I got first watch."

"Taking your licks first?"

"Can't sleep now. Not tired enough."

It was a lie and Logan could see right through it. Hesh did look tired and was doing a good show not to let it affect the way how things were run. He wasn't going to press though since he had a pretty good idea why Hesh wanted to take first watch and make himself exhausted to fall asleep. He didn't want to have dreams or nightmares since they often were worse than his feelings of self-doubt and loathing. Logan knew because a couple of times he had caught Hesh up late at night either writing, doing something and he once field stripped his guns and put them back together. He was so quiet about it that no one suspected anything.

"Ask her stay over. Maybe you'll get lucky."

"Hey," Logan gave in a friendly warning, knowing that Hesh did that on purpose to get him out of his thinking mode. "I don't talk like that about you and Hawk."

"Because I would kick your ass."

"And I can do the same."

"I'd like to see you try little brother."

Logan made a rude sound and caused Hesh to chuckle as the elder Walker stood back up and began to patrol. Logan watched his brother leave to check their perimeter and then turned to the others. Definitely his and Hesh's roles were reversed. He hoped that this would pan out since he didn't want to disappoint Hesh further. He pulled out his field journal and opened it to where he left the pencil and began to write.

_As a soldier we are told to go wherever we are ordered to go and we do it. So far that has worked out and sometimes adaption is done along the way but the objective is achieved. Now it seems that we are winging it but we still have our orders: go in and bring home Hawk and bring her before the other team finds her._

_ I don't know why but it seems that this mission has perked up Hesh more but he still is the one that follows. It's like we switched roles somewhere along the way. I honestly don't know what to do at times and find myself looking to him to see if he would give anything even if it was stupid. It has worked but… This is depressing. I know Hesh will be complete when he finds her._

_ We are chasing a ghost story but deep down, Hesh and me know it's her. It has to be. No other person would piss the Federation off this much and Rorke too. We heard that he has a manhunt while trying to get the latest Fed op off the ground. The manhunt isn't going to work I think if it is her. He needs a 'Hawk hunt' and that is different._

_ I don't know if we are on the right track but… it's what we have and Merrick knows what the hell is going on here. Is it coincidence that people are rising up? Maybe it has something to do with this Fantasma Muerta… The Dead Ghost…_

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Hesh and Logan are in Venezuela and they hear about the Fantasma Muerta. Seems like they are getting closer. Onward to the next time on The Hunt..


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Are you sure that was what she said?"

"Si. She said that you were to be hunted." The captain looked at his superior wary of what might happen. He knew that the boss' temperament was not as predictable. He had heard the rumors.

They said that the boss was once part of the best teams that their enemy to the north had; he was a Ghost. Then they broke him and while he was on their side… he wasn't completely there. That was what some of them said in the least. What the captain knew was that the boss had a streak about him that was best to be wary about. He had seen men die for mere infractions. He had heard about the one soldier that was killed for pointing a gun at his prize pet.

Rorke paced as he thought about what he had been told. It had been nearly two to three weeks since he 'lost' his little Charlie. She was willing to die. In fact he was sure that she was dead. They couldn't find the body but he assumed that she was dead. He thought he had an advantage since he had video recordings of her interactions with their men. Yet there were something wrong each and every time. True that they were fearful of him but… something was missing.

Then the raids that started in the villages in the damned jungle. The peasants were revolting and it just added to the trouble that was going on in the cities. There was one movement called El Libertad that was causing problems. The trouble was that they knew military strategy and they could blend in with the Federation troops and they were the most successful in sabotaging the various shipments or other orders given.

It was one of the reasons why he set up that trap with Little Charlie. The rumor had it that there was going to be a sort of attack on the port. So to keep up pretenses they made it seem like the shipment was going down and the cargo would be their men and they would capture the rebels. It certainly was a big surprise when it turned out to be the Ghosts. Then the disappointments began with Little Charlie and then she escaped.

Now he was hearing about his biggest outpost being overtaken and by none other than a fucking ghost story. He looked at the captain and asked, "Are you sure it was a woman that you saw telling you this?"

"Si," the captain replied, "But she was not really a woman."

"What do you mean by that?" Rorke was willing to have a little patience and listen to this nonsense. He had nothing better to do.

"It was a woman but… she was not… human. It was like she was… a ghost."

Had it been any other situation, it would have been hilarious. As of now it was a matter of life and death for the captain. He may have just signed his own death warrant and he looked very nervous about the whole thing. Rorke on the other hand was curious, amused and fucking pissed off. He replied, "There are no such things as ghosts. There haven't been for a long time."

"Sir," one of the aides by the name of Mateo interjected. He was risking his own head getting blown off but he felt that this was a risk well worth taking. "There have been rumors about this same woman leading the locals against us."

"A ghost story? You too Mateo?"

"Sir," the captain interceded, "She was real. It was that her face was not real because it was. It was that it was not real."

"So what the hell did it look like?" Rorke was getting a little impatient. He was curious since he had seen her face painted before but it looked like it was dirty. The paint had washed off and left streaks.

"Like she was a ghost. It was black and white and there were streaks of red. It was like she craved the blood of men." The captain was well aware he was sounding like a madman but how else was he to describe what he had seen. "She would appear in one place and then she would be gone and appear in another."

Rorke listened to the rambling. With no doubt about it the man was talking about her, his Little Charlie. He listened to more rambling and he almost wanted to laugh since his captain and apparently most of his men were afraid of her. What was it about her that… He was going to have to hunt her down and either kill her or bring her back. The former was the easiest since it would be done and over with but the latter would bring him the other one that he wanted.

Now that he had time to think about it, Little Charlie interfered in him taking the kid. She distracted him and put herself in the spotlight. It was so familiar… just like Charlie would have done. The bastard should have done it the day that Elias let him go. _He_ should have done more than hang back but Elias stopped him. That bastard Elias stopped him from doing what he did best and for what? Well Charlie was good at his job and he would have trained Little Charlie.

They wanted him to destroy the Ghosts and he would. He would do that but first he needed to get her back. He needed to hunt down and capture his Little Charlie and then turn it up and break her but still have her say yes of her own free will. Then they will hunt the Ghosts and destroy their very soul. Satisfied that he knew what to do, he said in a whisper to Mateo, "Take this idiot out and shoot him."

Mateo nodded and issued an order in Spanish to one of his men. They operated in code and he looked at the captain with slight pity that was hidden under a bland mask. He wasn't going to argue with the boss since the man knew a few ways that terrified the regulars. He started walking with Rorke since it was evident that he wasn't completely free from any further instructions. He put his hands behind his back and said, "There is credence to what he was saying, sir."

"I know."

"Then why kill him. He could lead us to the escaped prisoner." Mateo knew that he was risking much by pointing out the obvious. No doubt that Rorke had considered this. So really he was just wasting his breath on this but still… "If you want the prisoner back, it would be a stepping point to coordinate where she will strike next."

"True," Rorke admitted as he walked. He was amused at Mateo reminding him the obvious. The man was doing his job but he noticed how wary he was. He liked Mateo since the looks meant that the man was observant. He may be able to do a few things that he missed. "But I have the initial reports. What do I need him for anyway? It's not like he's top notch."

Mateo had to concede on that point. Most of the commanding officers in charge of the outposts were not the sharpest tools in the shed though a few did have enough sense to take charge when it was called for. It seemed though that the current arrangement was what was biting them in the ass. He replied, "Indeed since his was not the only one. It may have been the first but…"

"Little Charlie is going to make life a living hell. She has a vague idea of Operation Wolfsbane." Rorke shook his head in trying to figure out what her next move would be. "She _will_ try to interfere and learn more."

"How about set a trap with the lure of information?"

It was a valid suggestion but one that would probably fail. Rorke countered, "It could work if she weren't stupid. No, she would come up with something else."

To Mateo it sounded like Rorke was paranoid over the escaped prisoner who caught a lucky break. Then again she escaped by hoarding things. So maybe the boss wasn't too far off on this one. He replied, "Then perhaps someone should be hunting her."

Rorke nodded, "That is the plan though I think the most effective would be to go after what would get her to come." He stopped to look at Mateo who was giving him a questioning look. He explained, "There is one thing I learned from Charlie and while I am sure that Little Charlie knows it too, it is first reaction. In order to draw out someone you want, your prey out, you lure them. You find the right kind of bait and you dangle it out there."

Mateo was well aware of that concept. They tried that with El Libertad and ended up with… "We did try that and got them."

"True but it was an unexpected thing yet I figured they would be looking for her. They need her." At the look that Mateo was giving him Rorke looked around before explaining, "What she knows is valuable and they will do anything to get her back. Though I think that is screwed since they have evidence of her shooting at them."

"They will be sending in a team to capture her," Mateo replied nodding. "We can use that…"

"But it is better that we have more on our end. It will cause her to make a mistake."

Mateo thought about it and saw that it was a good plan. He nodded in agreement. The prisoner had been causing problems and he was well aware of the reports that had been coming in. It was his job and sometimes he wondered why he was kept around since the boss seemed to know everything and did what he had to do. "So we conduct a manhunt and put pressure. What about the rebels? As far as we can tell, El Libertad and the riff raff have not united. It seems like they are unaware the other exists. It wouldn't be wise to let them unite."

"Of course not so figure out a way Mateo. Also since we are dealing with Little Charlie, we're gonna need something or someone to draw her out."

"Any idea who?" It was a legitimate question. Who could they use to lure out their target? One or the people that rallied under her? Would that be enough?

Rorke thought about it, "Junior and the kid. They are the only ones that she will respond to. The kid was at the docks so Junior will be around too."

"It won't be easy."

"Oh it is." Rorke turned to explain a little, "You see, we don't have to work too hard. We could just make it so that others would do the work for us."

Mateo nodded in understanding. "Then I will do what I can to have it so they are chased into our hands. How certain are you that they will come?"

"Like I said: they want her back."

Mateo nodded, "I will have your orders carried out. Anything else with regards to Wolfsbane?"

Rorke shook his head, "No but I need you to make sure the pressure is kept up. The more these rebels think she is there to save them, the more pressure we put on her. It will force her out."

"It will be done." Mateo saluted and left when he was given leave to follow his orders.

Rorke stayed where he was and looked into the jungle. It wasn't anything exciting since it was the most boring thing imaginable. Still it was a distraction as he thought about what he was going to do. His main mission was to target the Ghosts and eliminate them; hunt them down and destroy them. Anything else was secondary and he would be in charge of what he did for the Federation. So his focus would be on getting her back.

_We are to know and yet we don't know Otaktay._

He felt his lip twitch as he remembered one of her bits of nonsense. She never responded the way he wanted her too. Perhaps by getting Elias' sons and giving them special treatment as before, he would get what he wanted from her. What he did to them would break her down. She would come out of hiding. Then he would show these pansies that there was no such thing as ghost stories. He would have defeated the fantasma muerta.

_Before this is over I will kill you. Tell your men to be afraid of what should be dead._

_ No Little Charlie. You'll find that there are worse things than you. Let's see if you're willing to risk everything._

* * *

Taking a mission into a fucking jungle was not a step up from sweeping the wall. It never was. Sweeping the wall, while boring, had its perks since occasionally you got to venture into No Man's Land. His team actually had to go in and retrieve missing personnel and they brought back intel. It certainly earned some praises back at Command. He couldn't say much for the competition.

He was good at his job. He had been told so by his superiors and he wouldn't have been placed in charge if he couldn't handle it. Up until then Charlie Squad was the best around. They even were the first ones on the ground when it came to big ops. Then came the competition.

It was a logical and tactically sound decision when he left Charlie Five behind with the wounded man. They needed to push forward and they couldn't do it while lugging a wounded man and an otherwise occupied medic. He told them to stay behind and that they would be back and he gave the order to move out. It was good tactics. Even the older officers knew it; a commendation came from one of the highly thought of Captain Elias Walker.

When he received the orders, he was surprised at what he had seen. It was like any other mission when it came to retrieving missing personnel but this time it was different. He checked to make sure the name was correct and it was verified. It was almost a perverse pleasure to be sent in for this one and it made the fact that he was going into the fucking jungle seem less of a chore. He was looking forward to this and it gave him a certain satisfaction.

Things changed the day that Echo Squad came into the picture and the last five years of building his reputation fell. This was going to be a pleasure. He relished the fact that he was bringing in someone he had loathed from day one and it looked like the tables were going to be turned. He adjusted his rifle and signaled to his team before starting forward. They had been dropped in on the last known sighting and were now making their way forward.

He was aware that there was another team doing the same thing but their prerogative was different and pretty much off the books. They were looking to bring back a lost friend. He was looking to bring back a prisoner and he would gladly do it. He looked ahead as he fingered the scar on the back of his hand. _Seems the tables have turned Echo Bitch. The pet has become the scourge and I will find you before your friends do._

* * *

"Ever get the feeling that you're going in circles?"

Logan looked at Skye as she gave him a slight grin and couldn't help but return it with one of his own. He sobered though and replied softly, "Not before this."

Skye studied his expression and nodded, "Meaning that you've never been put in a leadership position before."

"Something like that," Logan replied. He didn't quite know how to explain it and he wondered if Skye would. True he learned from his best friend that her people lived together, played together and studied together since from the time they were kids but it seemed different. Finally he said, "Just that most of my confidence came from Hesh. Yeah he led and I followed but it was different… It's hard to voice. All I know is that ever since that day, it's like Hesh is either afraid or unsure and I don't know what to do about it."

Skye thought about it for a moment as they walked through the jungle. They were pretty much lost but knew that there was a village around somewhere. They had gotten turned around since El Libertad and the Federation was going at each other like crazy. Hesh and Harris were up ahead, scouting to make sure the way was clear.

It had been quiet for the most part since it was the jungle and more likely you can pass within ten feet of someone you were looking for and end up not seeing them. There was also a village out in this direction that had a sighting of the fantasma muerta. Skye often went down memory lane and remembering the camping trips that she had been on where she learned basic survival from her family. Her brothers took to it but she remembered, and she still was, being annoyed because she got dirty. It was ironic because she didn't mind when she played grease monkey on the cars or her chopper. She chuckled and elicited a look from Logan.

"What's so funny?" Logan raised his brow and wondered if this was a Hawk moment or a Skye moment. He could get Hawk switching from one mood to another instantly simply to be funny or annoying if it suited her. He had yet to discover what made Skye tick since it was clear that while the two were similar they were also very different.

"Just laughing at irony," Skye admitted. She sighed and explained, "I don't like to get dirty. I didn't like camping overmuch but I would willingly jump in to fix a bad carburetor or fine tune my baby." She looked at Logan and added, "Much like you can lead but from behind the scenes."

"It's not like that at all," Logan replied feeling a little put out at that suggestion. "Hesh did come up with crazy ideas when we were kids but so did I and when things went wrong… he always took the blame. Even when I owned up to my part he did." He was aware his voice got a little terse and looked away to calm himself down. "He's always bounced back when something failed and he learned from it. _This_ is different."

"And you're doing the best you can. You know your brother better than anyone except for maybe Tahatanskah. I could imagine it being the same if it had been you instead of her."

"No way," Logan dismissed the idea quickly. "He'd be like a worried bastard. He always was even when I scrapped my knee learning to ride a bike."

Skye shot Logan a look. She didn't believe it for a moment. True she got to know Hesh during his worst but she could tell he was quick to defend and protect his little brother. One of his citations that didn't make it into Carol's notes was when he punched an aide in the nose for saying something about Logan and what happened there. "You honestly think that shit will fly? I thought you were more observant than that Sungmanitu."

Logan stopped and stared at Skye. The fact that she was calling him by the Sioux name her cousin had given him meant that he annoyed her. He was annoyed too and replied, "Yeah I do. I'm his brother. Hawk is… his." He ended up spluttering slightly. "It's different."

"Bullshit," Skye countered. She knew it was going below the belt but she had to get her point across. She continued, "What did Hesh do when he saw you being dragged away?"

Logan glared at Skye. He gritted his teeth and looked away. A small growl escaped because he knew what she was getting at. He heard Hesh's cries that day for him and for her. He knew Hesh had been freaked out of his mind when he had been stabbed when they learned their dad was a Ghost. He had been hysterical when he came back from his mission with Keegan. He pointed at her and groused, "That was a low blow."

"And it's the truth. You know that. Why do you insist that you're not important to him?" Skye felt her voice rise slightly and her eyes narrowed into a dangerous look.

"Because it is my fault as much as it is his and stubborn bastard doesn't see that," Logan spat out gesturing wildly into the jungle. "I agreed to it and warned him and went through it. It hurts me as much as him." He paused to take a couple of breaths since he had been talking pretty fast. He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't you dare apologize, Sungmanitu," Skye replied with a firm look. "You have nothing to be sorry about." She released the breath she had been holding and sighed. "Perhaps he sees it and it feels like the worst failure possible because he loves you both."

"Stupid bonehead," Logan muttered after a pregnant pause. He looked up to see Skye looking at him with a clear gaze. "He's always tried to protect me since we were kids. It took him until high school to finally stop babying me like a little kid. It's why I enjoyed it when Hawk kicked my ass thoroughly even though she was going crazy on the sub."

Skye looked at the younger Walker. She came to the conclusion that both brothers had a lot they wanted to say to each other but couldn't find the words or wouldn't. She couldn't resist chuckling at the fact that Logan liked getting his ass kicked by her cousin and when she was in an agitated state. She replied, "I suppose the bruises were impressive?"

Logan broke into a chuckle. He was partially forgiven if not entirely. He replied, "Never been prouder. Medic said it was a wonder I didn't have something broken." He looked down and then back up, his gaze softened, "I do want to apologize Skye. I do feel guilty and yet Hesh… He doesn't blame me at all."

"It's something he has to work out," she offered with a shrug. She blew a puff of air out to move a lock of her hair out of her face. She was startled when Logan tentatively reached out and moved it to behind her ear.

"It was in the way," he offered with a shrug, "And you've been puffing it up the last five minutes." He cleared his throat and looked away and started forward. By now Hesh and Harris were probably half a city block ahead and Logan prayed they weren't killing each other. The death glares had been increasing since they began this trek.

Skye blinked at Logan's action. She didn't expect it and it thoroughly startled her. She noticed that Logan seemed a little embarrassed. She needed time to process it but her immediate reaction was that she liked it. Maybe she should get him annoyed more often; she had been trying to draw him out but being circumspect out of respect for what was going on. She was willing to go with being a friend to him like she was to his brother.

She trotted to catch up and immediately heard Riley barking and shouts. She heard Logan demanding someone stop what they were doing followed by grunts and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. She brushed aside brush to find Harris showering blows onto Hesh and in the worst location possible.

Logan was on the ground having gotten an elbow to the face and he was shouting at Harris to stop. Hesh was trying to defend himself from the last of the blows. Skye did the only thing she thought would help and that was actually march up and shove them both apart while giving more of a slap than a punch to Harris and glaring at him.

"Hesh?"

Skye turned to see Hesh walking away in an almost jerking movement. Logan was trying to follow along with Riley. She gave a glare at Harris before following. She had Logan in sight when an explosion hit nearby and the sounds of Spanish filled the air.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Rorke is setting things up to get his Little Charlie and we get a glimpse of who else is looking for Hawk. Sounds like trouble meets Hesh and Logan. Keep watching for more of The Hunt...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hesh knew it wasn't a good idea to wander too far from the group but he didn't want anyone to see him. He didn't want any help though he took that one back mentally. He wanted his brother Logan but he was still operating on his adrenaline and the flight instinct was taking hold and with good reason.

He collapsed into a brush and steadied himself on his hands and knees gritting his teeth. The pain was agonizing and he mentally blamed himself for this. He shouldn't have snapped at Harris like he did. He should have just kept to scouting and looking for signs of the stupid village they were looking for; basically ignore the fact that Harris was pissed at him and goading him. Instead he caved into Harris' goading and ended up arguing in which he shoved Harris roughly and the man returned fire by tackling him.

He knew Harris harbored a grudge against him and probably Logan for what they did that day to him and to Hawk. Hesh tried to keep the focus on him and off of his little brother since Logan was the one that put Harris in the chokehold. It was better that detail was ignored and besides, _he_ was the one that was in charge at the time. It was only logical. Hesh had told himself that nothing could punish him as much as he was doing to himself.

It started out more like wrestling but it graduated to fists. Hesh couldn't remember who threw the first punch but he was sure that he threw a few. It had been a long time since he got into an all-out fight that was more of a brawl. There were no rules since Harris used everything in his arsenal by punching and kicking and he kept up. Hesh fought hard feeling the need to let everything out and Harris had the same idea.

Harris ended coming out on top by placing a very hard and well-placed kick to his side just under the ribs. Hesh had turned to avoid the brunt of the blow but it caught him good and it triggered a spasm. The dull throb from the initial impact grew to excruciating pain but Hesh couldn't back down since Harris had sensed he gained an advantage and began wailing on him with his fists, trying to aim for the same spot. A couple times he succeeded and Hesh felt like he was going to be sick.

Self-defense was a major thing both he and Logan had learned growing up. In fact he taught his little brother to stand up for himself since Logan was a perfect target for bullies. Hesh always had the role of defender but as they got older they both realized that they had to be able to do enough to protect themselves since it was a possibility that neither could be around to help. When he was clipped by a Federation round was such a time since he and Logan had split up and he had been caught in an ambush… one that was more opportunistic than planned. Getting his ass kicked by Harris was more of a statement of what he was.

Hesh heaved as he looked at the ground. The pain grew too much and he couldn't help but vomit. Immediately he felt embarrassed and was glad no one was around though he could hear Logan calling out to him. He heaved again and leaned forward on his forearms to try and gain some measure of support. At least that was the last of the heaving and he took gulping breaths but his abdomen still ached. He felt he could face his brother and slowly began to get to his feet.

It was a surprise and more of a cursing at his own stupidity to find himself facing the business end of a gun and a Federation soldier, he thought, glaring at him. Since he was at a slight disadvantage, Hesh stood up slowly but painfully aware that his body was quaking and he looked like he was in shock or something but he managed to stand up and assume a strong stance. He held his hands up to indicate that he wasn't going to attack but he did manage a glare.

The guy who looked like a Fed eyed Hesh with suspicion and kept his rifle leveled at him. Hesh merely stared back though he would have liked to have sit or lie down and hidden from people while he rode this one out. He heard Logan shouting for him and he noticed the guy glance in the direction it was coming from and took a chance. He grabbed the barrel of the rifle to sling it aside and delivered a punch to the guy's face.

It worked but it was a scuffle to get free. Hesh got a hard one to the back of his shoulder with the butt of the rifle and it was a wonder it didn't dislocate. He countered with a kick to the knees and the bastard was down but the rifle was still in his hands and it was pointed at Hesh. He would have been shot had it not been for the sudden explosions that occurred. Hesh took the opportunity to kick at the bastard and steal his rifle and picked up his and took off in the direction of the noise… where Logan was.

Call it big brother instincts or foolishness but for Hesh it was unacceptable to not try and help his little brother. He ran towards the noise in the general direction he had come in and came across a few Fed soldiers that were part of a larger group. Without hesitation, Hesh took them out and pushed forward, ignoring the throb that was being a persistent bastard. He didn't realize that he had gotten turned around and actually passed within twenty feet of his brother but he couldn't see him. Instead he met up with more Fed soldiers that were shouting in Spanish… something about capturing them alive or something.

Hesh had no idea where he was and was pretty much lost. There was still heavy gunfire but it had grown faint. It was mingled in with the sounds of the jungle and brought to mind those action movies where one person gets lost in the jungle. Hesh murmured to himself as he looked around, "I know this part. The dumbass that gets lost ends up buying the farm first."

Hesh tried to find the way back to the road. That would at least put him in the right direction. He moved slowly and carefully, still hearing gunfire and explosions and he hoped that Logan was okay. It felt like he screwed up this as well… and they weren't going to have much in the way of support. He passed by a clearing and heard the shot before it hit the back of his left shoulder.

He spun around and looked for the culprit, narrowly missing another hit. The telltale signs of debris flying where the round hit indicated as such. Even with a now bad shoulder, Hesh took up a defensive position and looked around for the target while taking cover. As he turned, he was tackled by a heavy body and Spanish filled his ear. He twisted to try and throw the guy off but he was pinned and he didn't have his rifle.

The familiar scrapping sound of a knife urged Hesh into defensive mode and he used his upper body strength to hold the knife at bay. He gritted his teeth since his shoulder was throbbing. His abdomen was throbbing and the extra weight wasn't helping but he wasn't going to get a knife into his gut to add to it and he pushed but the knife kept getting closer. Hesh could almost feel the tip touch his chest.

Suddenly the weight was gone as the Fed was tackled by something. Hesh rolled over to see none other than Riley snapping the neck of the Fed. "Riley," he choked out as he coughed.

Being on the ground it was like his body was giving out. His adrenaline rush was quitting on him but he tried to get up. Instead Hesh ended up on his back and breathing heavily. He heard Riley's whines and caught the whiff of dog breath in his face. He reached up and scratched the dog's ears. "Good boy," he murmured.

Riley watched as his handler dropped his hand to the ground. He whined some more, trying to get a response out of Hesh. He nosed him in the places that would elicit a response but Hesh had blacked out. Riley made a moaning sound as he paced around. He knew Hesh was alive but he didn't like that he wasn't moving. He wouldn't leave him though and paced around the body, stopping only when Hesh moved and cracked his eyes and ended up earning a scratch and a 'good boy'. It worried the dog as the day passed into late afternoon and there was no sign of his other owner Logan. He whined as he continued to pace.

Hesh heard Riley and felt bad that he was making the dog anxious. He did manage to crack open his eyes and pet Riley. He took a deep breath even though his shoulder and abdomen were throbbing and tried to move but he just couldn't. He didn't bat an eye when Riley gave a low growl to indicate someone was coming and they weren't a friendly.

Reaching up and grabbing Riley's collar out of habit, Hesh murmured, "Easy Riley." He slowly pulled out his pistol and held it ready.

There was some rustling of the brush and Hesh blinked blearily. He tried to control his breathing as what looked like another patrol passed. He held his breath as they passed by, apparently not seeing him. He didn't notice that one did and was aiming at him until Riley jerked free and tried to tackle the guy but was kicked away. Hesh rolled to fire but saw the Fed go down by someone landing on his shoulders and hard.

He blinked as their hands wrapped around the Fed's head and gave a deft twist. He could hear the bones break and watched as the head was dropped. Hesh didn't know if this one was a friendly or a foe and held his pistol ready but his exhaustion was overwhelming and his arm drooped. Then the gun slipped and fell to the ground.

The stranger turned at the sound to look at Hesh. He blinked at the sight of the painted face. It was all black with white and red streaks. It was… Was it? Hesh frowned trying to make sense of it and groped for his gun but agitated his shoulder injury. He did manage to scramble to a seated position but he was so off balance that he slipped and hit his head on the ground and laid where he had fallen after coughing for a bit.

The stranger took a step forward and kneeled. They didn't flinch when Riley got back up and trotted up to them with a slight whine. There was a moan of recognition and the dog put his paw on their shoulder before trotting over to Hesh and whining as if to ask for help. The stranger obliged by following but walking while crouched. It was an odd walk but it was what it was. They looked at Hesh with a look before grabbing the straps of Hesh's vest and hauling him up.

Hesh lost track of time and it felt like a long stretch when he opened his eyes and looked up to find that he was staring at was what unmistakably the ceiling of a tent. He started to panic, thinking that he had been captured and tried to sit up but winced from the soreness and when he put weight on his bad shoulder, he buckled. His body felt hot and he could feel the sweat dripping down and erroneously thought it was the humidity. He ended up flopping back down and blowing puffs of air.

A noise distracted him and he turned his head to see the one who took out that Fed. He knew it was them because of the stance. They were doing something but he couldn't tell since their back was to him. He just watched and noticed the long braid trailing down their back. He was confused suddenly.

The stranger turned to the side and muttered something soothing. Hesh felt his eyes widened slightly since he knew the sound of Sioux better than anyone outside of the Ghosts. He started making a sound but was instantly hushed when he heard her voice. How could that be? She was captured by Rorke and she was seen with him…

His mind tried to make sense of it. He didn't notice his companion get closer holding a small bowl. He then heard, "Drink this."

Looking up… Hesh didn't know if it was real or not. He couldn't help but let out, "Hawk."

* * *

Logan was sure he was going in the right direction since he had Riley in his sights. He knew that Hesh had taken off mainly to hide from revealing that he still got bad spasms. He understood how it could be perceived as weakness and prayed that his older brother wouldn't have gone too far but given the fact that Harris had hit him pretty hard and right there…

He was the first to come upon his brother and Harris going at it like a pair of bulls. If there was one thing that Logan wished to have changed, it would have been putting Skye or himself with Harris rather than have it be Hesh and Harris on this scout run. He knew that something passed between them and it had to do with what he and Hesh had done that day. Why Harris wasn't equally pissed at him was beyond him but he suspected that Hesh, being the big brother that he was, took the heat for everything.

It was logical in that respect since Hesh was the field commander for the Ghosts. But Logan wanted his licks too since he went all in with it. Plus he felt guilty that his best friend took his place. At the moment though that was moot since he had his brother and a guy that knew Hawk fighting and Hesh was getting a beating and from the looks of it Harris had found an opening and was going to use everything he had to take advantage.

Logan had managed to get in between them and tried to shove them away but got an elbow to the face and he ended up falling on his ass. His nose was bleeding from the impact but it wasn't broken. It had to take Skye to separate them and by then Hesh started stumbling away and surprisingly at a super-fast pace. Riley was behind and in his sight but it was clear that they had gone further into the jungle than they should have. His brother must be hurting bad… and he had the painkillers.

"Hesh? Where are you?" Logan looked around and then down at Riley. "Riley, find."

The dog barked and took off into the jungle and Logan followed. They didn't get very far when a shot rang out. Logan immediately dropped into a defensive position and shouted, "Riley, find Hesh! Stay with him!"

Logan heard the bark but concentrated on the gunfire that started. He heard voices. Mostly it was a mixture of Spanish and some other language… maybe Portuguese. He looked around for Skye and Harris and nearly jumped when an explosion rang out. Dammit and Hesh was out there alone.

Logan started moving and ended up running into Skye and Harris who asked, "Who the hell are these guys?'

The shouts were not Spanish but Logan heard 'El Libertad' being shouted. There were also shouts in Spanish. He murmured, "Looks like we've got another fight going on."

"Great," Harris muttered. "And we're not on the road."

"And whose fault is that," Skye said with a glare at Harris.

Harris returned it with one of his own, "Think you can do better with a bastard?"

"Hey!" Logan glared at the pair of them. Now was not the time for this even though he wanted to punch Harris a good one. "Shut up both of you. Right now we gotta find Hesh and get out of the way. We've got a village to find."

"And how to do you propose we find him?" Harris was pushing it being sarcastic. "And your dog is gone."

"Riley will find Hesh and he'll have Riley sniff us out."

"Brilliant."

Logan shot a hard look at Harris and said, "Hey, I get it that you're pissed since we didn't have a chance to talk but you shouldn't have goaded my brother." He turned away and looked in the direction that Riley had gone. That would be their best bet. He muttered softly, "Besides Hesh needs Riley more."

Skye watched as Logan took point and moved in the direction that Riley had gone. She had heard the last part and figured that it was bad for Hesh. She didn't like that the elder Walker was in a bad position and alone and while it was a comfort the dog would find him… She glanced back and narrowed her eyes at Harris while holding up her rifle. She didn't know the whole story but if Harris goaded Hesh…

Logan looked ahead and kept his eyes peeled for any signs of an enemy. With the shots, gunfire and explosions, it was hard to tell where both sides were. It certainly didn't help when he heard more voices but with a different language. He tried not to panic but instead fell back on his training.

_You'll always be my little brother, Logan. But… you do have to be able to look after yourself when I can't._

_Finally you admit that I'm not a kid. You really are a bonehead, Hesh._

_ Pain in my ass._

Logan knew he could take care of himself should he and Hesh ever be separated. Granted the whole mission with Keegan wasn't exactly a great example of that, Logan knew that if push came to shove… he could do what he had to and make it. While Dad had taught him and Hesh a lot, Hesh taught him how to get along without him since they were almost always seen together.

The first instance was a new kid that was a general bully and he hated Logan for some reason. Logan never pestered Hesh about it or mentioned it but took care of it by himself. Hesh only got to see the end product and in the end… Logan blinked as he pushed the memory aside. He could do this and he had been since they had been found.

With three sets of languages being shouted, they were isolated. They did run into a large patrol of Feds and it was a mad scramble to get to cover once the bullets started firing. They had a couple of close calls and flying bits of bark stung their faces but the trees were fairly good cover against the enemy fire. It delayed them seriously and by the time they were able to push forward, they lost sight of the direction in which Riley had taken and they had seen no sign of Hesh.

It was a worry that Hesh might have been shot or killed and was out there but Logan had faith that his brother would stay out of trouble. Hesh may be a stubborn ass about things but he knew when to fallback and regroup when he was in over his head. He only hoped that Riley was there and evening the odds against them.

The Feds were everywhere it seemed and they were going to run out of ammo if they didn't get out of there. Logan pulled out his pistol and shot at a Fed that was coming up behind Skye before being jumped himself. He twisted and struggled since the bastard was trying to strangle him or bring him to the ground so he did the best thing possible and that was to run backwards into a tree.

Logan heard the guy grunt and felt eth grip loosen. It was enough and instant reaction to grab his hand axe. It was a sense of feeling disjointed but what Logan practiced he put to use and with accuracy and his guy was dead. It allowed him to pick up his pistol and with his left used it to block and shoot while using the hand axe to slice the Feds they were surrounded with.

A pile of seven to ten bodies later, Logan was able to take a breath and shake the blood from his hand axe with a twist of his wrist before putting it back on his belt. He looked around as he put his pistol back in its holster and picked up his dropped rifle. "Come on," he said after pausing to listen.

They trekked through, Skye and Harris following Logan, and it looked like they were heading in the direction of the road. More likely they took the direct route and didn't know it. They were almost there when they came across a group that was definitely not Federation but they had guns and some looked military grade indicating that they were probably stolen.

Logan knew that they didn't have enough ammo to fight back since he noticed more had come. They were outnumbered and if they fired, they would be dead within a matter of seconds. He looked at the group pointing the guns at them and then at Skye and Harris and lowered his weapon slowly and held up his hands. Skye and Harris followed suit while the leader barked at them in a language they didn't understand.

Logan knew he had to say something. He hoped that this guy knew a bit of Spanish. So he said, "Soy un americano."

That seemed to spark a response as they were immediately disarmed and held at gunpoint. Harris couldn't help but mutter, "Nice. They don't like Spanish. Probably think we are Fed." He shifted his gaze over the group.

Logan made a slight head movement like he was getting a kink out of his neck but he was still keeping an eye on the leader. He replied, "Gotta start somewhere unless you have an idea of what the hell they are talking about."

"Americano," voices started murmuring.

"Desarmá-los. Vamos," the leader said.

Logan felt his hand axe being taken from him and the murmurs about it. He couldn't resist and protested, "Hey."

The gun pointed in his face didn't speak as much as when Skye gripped his elbow to indicate he should drop it. Skye understood the reaction. She knew where he learned how to handle the weapon. There was more sentimental value to it. Still it wouldn't do them good if he got himself killed. She whispered, "Sungmanitu."

Logan stopped his protests even though he was annoyed that it was gone. He hoped he would get it back and said in English to the offender, "I want it back. Don't lose it."

The order to march was given again and Logan, Skye and Harris found themselves being marched through the jungle as prisoners. They weren't roughly treated but they weren't babied either as they stumbled through the jungle while their captors moved with ease. Logan looked around to see if he could find any sign of Hesh, hoping that maybe his brother discovered their predicament. It wasn't to be the case this time.

They didn't have to go far but with all the debris of the forest floor it felt like it. Logan found himself being separated from the others and pushed forward by the guy who pointed the rifle in his face. He looked at the group around him wondering what the hell was going on. He then noticed that the group straightened up slightly and he turned to find the source of it.

The man was Hesh's height but more powerfully built. To Logan he looked like he might have been a wrestler once upon a time. The guy certainly was buff and it seemed odd since they were in the middle of the jungle and he looked like he lived there… maybe… given how comfortable he was with his surroundings. He raised his brow and looked at him but didn't say anything.

The leader looked at Logan like he was a pipsqueak; the expression was one of amusement. He looked at Skye and Harris who were being held back by his men. The girl he rather liked since she was good looking and not doubt she knew how to fight; he could tell. The other was like any other but there seemed to be other things buried there. Looking back at Logan he said in perfect English, "So you are an American?"

Logan blinked and glanced around. He was suspicious of everything but he wasn't going to make things worse. He nodded, "Yes."

The leader looked at Logan. He liked what he saw in the young one and it was clear that he was the leader. Perhaps this could be a sign. "What is your business here?"

Logan blinked as he stared back at the man. It was clear that this man wanted information and was studying them. There was something else at work here. At least that was what his instincts were telling him. He looked over and saw that the guy who took his axe was playing with it. He pointed and said, "Hey. That's mine."

The leader blinked and looked over. He barked an order and the soldier reluctantly handed it over. There was still blood on the blade but his interest was in how Logan took it back and put it where it belonged. He narrowed his eyes questioningly and asked, "Are you with the rebels of the jungle?"

"No."

"Then why do you have one of their own's weapon?"

Logan looked at the guy with a narrowed look, "Because it is mine. It was given to me. What do you want?"

"I want to know if you know who fantasma muerta is," the leader replied.

"Why? So you can hunt them down?"

"Don't you realize we are on the same side?"

Logan said nothing to that. That remained to be seen. His expression though conveyed his thoughts. It turned out that he didn't have to say anything for the leader said, "You are looking for the Dead Ghost. We are too because we wish to join them."

"Do it the old fashioned way. Look."

"We are and you will be our guests. Welcome to El Libertad."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Hesh and Logan are separated and in the middle of a firefight. It think it is obvious who found Hesh don't you think? Keep watching for more of The Hunt...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was the sounds of morning that caused Hesh to wake up. He squinted at the light and looked upwards to find that he was in a tent… somebody's tent. He made a slight grunt as he lifted his head to look around rubbing his head. Through the entrance he could see people milling about through the slit but no one came near his.

A slight whine caught his attention and he turned to see Riley on his left. The dog was lying down and watching him with that mournful expression that had gotten him many an extra biscuit from the guys at Fort Santa Monica. Reaching over but not fully sitting up yet, he reached over and rubbed the dog's ears, "I guess they liked you huh boy?"

Riley made a slight moan as he panted. He lifted his forepaw and put it on Hesh's outstretched arm. It was awkward but it was okay. Hesh merely chuckled as he lay on his back to stare up at the roof of the tent. Sighing, he slowly made the effort to sit up.

It wasn't too bad even though his muscles felt a little sore. His shoulder ached and when he reached over to feel it, he felt the bandage and the dull throbbing. He didn't feel sick and his abdomen felt okay. He went over and did a checklist of his person before attempting to get to his feet and crawl out of the tent.

He found that most of his equipment was still there except for his guns. _Figures_. But they didn't find the tomahawk he stashed in his pack. That was good since he wasn't too confident in being able to get across that it wasn't his but hers. His Kevlar vest was gone though why had him baffled a bit unless it was classed the same way as his guns.

Looking around he could tell that this tent was pretty spacey and concluded that it belonged to someone high up on the food chain wherever he was. The stuff was mostly utilitarian like the sturdy cases to house equipment for transport, a lantern for nights… stuff to use mostly. There was an odd collection of jars filled with stuff and Hesh didn't want to begin guessing at that. The pallet he was sitting on was fairly large… like two people could fit on it.

Adjusting his position, Hesh reached for his boots to put on and lace up. It was slow going since his shoulder throbbed but he got them on and beckoned Riley to follow him as he crawled out of the tent. He was in some sort of camp and from the looks of things, a militaristic one. He noticed a few men dressed like the pictures of the guerillas he saw in his high school textbook once patrolling and going about some business. There were women around but most were concerned with keeping the camp functioning and there were a few children around but they were practicing drills.

He felt out of place and that was the plain and simple truth but he was also at these people's mercy. They had his guns and if he tried to leave… good luck to that. Still Hesh went with first instinct and that was to observe and gather what he could about where he was at. Maybe he might be able to find his guns and the rest of his gear and leave. He motioned to Riley to follow and started a cursory exploration of the camp.

He was not given much of any attention for the most part and he didn't know whether or not that was a good thing or a bad thing. By ignoring him, then he could get into things and get what he needed and leave while making sure he wasn't watched. The downside was that they could be pretending to ignore him and were pretty much watching his every move. It was the latter he was willing to go with since he occasionally caught a glance. The one thing that was a constant was Riley.

Riley stayed beside him and by observing the dog, Hesh could say that they meant him no harm; they weren't a threat. If it had been an enemy Riley would have torn their throat out or snapped the neck with his jaws. As it were, things were indicating that this camp was a friendly.

The stares increased as he walked around looking lost and Riley just trotting along happily. Hesh noticed that the camp looked like a whole village with the amount of people there. Yet the kids that were around were older… maybe the youngest he saw was ten give or take. He also noticed that the women were older like grandmothers or aunts that you tolerated the sticky kisses from. He also noticed that a couple of older men, one probably his Dad's age if he was still alive and one probably his own age, looking at him and talking to each other.

Hesh felt his throat convulse when they didn't bother to hide that they were studying him. It was probably ridiculous to think that they were plotting to kill him. The younger one certainly seemed to be looking at him like he was a threat. Logically that was sound to think since for the most part anyone here in the camp could decide to attack. He didn't panic though but merely stared back. He couldn't hear and even if he did, he wouldn't understand what they were saying. He knew that they definitely weren't speaking Spanish; nothing the people he heard talking when he walked by indicated as such.

Hesh sighed as he looked around and then turned to find the old man standing close and looking at him. He blinked since he didn't know what to do about that or what to say. He looked up and saw the younger one glaring at him. It was then he heard the older man say in Spanish, "How are you feeling today?"

Hesh stared at the older man. He picked up that he was being asked a question but his Spanish was lousy and regretted that he didn't pick it up better. He didn't say anything but looked at the old man.

"How are you feeling?" The question was asked again. This time it was in English.

"I'm okay," Hesh replied automatically as he looked around and still found the younger one glaring daggers at him. It was then he realized that the old man spoke English and his gaze shot to stare at the old man. He asked, "You speak English?"

"A little. El Halcon helps with that," the old man replied as he studied Hesh. He seemed amused and yet pleased at how Hesh was acting. He held out his hand and offered, "I am Cezar."

Hesh looked at the proffered hand for a moment before gripping it himself. He gave his name, "Hesh."

"Interesting name for an American," Cezar replied. He looked at Hesh and asked, "You feel better today, yes?"

"I'm okay," Hesh replied. He couldn't resist rubbing his injured shoulder only because the bandage was itchy. He learned that you didn't scratch but rubbed to take away the itch. "Just itchy."

"Good. El Halcon will be pleased," Cezar allowed. He carefully scrutinized Hesh's appearance for any questions that may be asked later. "We were worried. The fever was persistent."

"Fever?" Hesh couldn't recall having a fever. In fact he was under the assumption that he had passed out for the night.

"You had a bad fever when you were brought in. El Halcon was worried. The gunshot wound was minor but…"

Hesh made a clearing sound with his throat. No doubt they would have figured out about his abdominal problems. He didn't want to discuss it since it was something he couldn't more or less control completely. Probably he threw up while he was semi-conscious or something. "Yeah um…" He wasn't sure about what to say.

"The bruises were rather extensive but no lasting damage," Cezar said more to put the younger man at ease. "Besides you're young. You bounce back as the expression goes." His lip twitched when Hesh's twitched slightly in the direction of a grin. "Now that you are all right, perhaps you may explain why you an American is here?"

Hesh looked around as if to search for an answer. He would have had one when Riley suddenly gave a bark just as a couple of dogs ran past. He took off after them. Hesh didn't think but followed since Riley was charging blindly into the jungle at the edge of the camp. "Riley. Riley, heel."

Riley ignored the command as he followed the dogs into the jungle. Hesh had no choice but to follow and it wasn't like he would let Riley wander around by himself. The experience in Vegas was a nasty reminder and he didn't want Riley hurt again. He called, "Riley."

Riley made a high pitched whine but it wasn't one that signaled distress. It was one that signaled recognition. Did that mean Riley found Logan and the others? Hesh was determined to find out. He needed to know that his little brother was okay. He followed Riley thinking the dog may have finally decided to forget his training. "Riley."

Coming up a slight rise that the dogs Hesh followed, determined to get Riley to slow down. Not used to the terrain, he ended up catching his foot and stumbled. The action caused him to fall and he slid down the other side. He attempted to slow his rate of descent by flailing his limbs to try and grab something or at least not be falling down too fast that he would cause serious injury to his person. It almost worked.

He ended up rolling the last fourth of the way down and ended up sprawled on his back and feeling like a total idiot. It was like being a rookie back in boot camp. He must have been out of it. He sighed almost angrily but he wasn't too mad when Riley came up with a new friend. Riley nosed Hesh near his temple letting the snot stick. The other dog merely sniffed as if trying to determine if Hesh was really a good guy.

Hesh sat up and extended his arm to allow the dog to sniff. It was probably foolish but it was a start to getting an animal to trust you. You had to let it take a whiff and get used to your scent; let it determine if you are to be friend or foe. When the dog didn't bite but rather turned away and headed into the brush, Hesh breathed a little easier. But he groaned when Riley barked at him and turned to follow the dog. "Riley," he grumbled in a low voice.

It was not the best in terms of tactics when Hesh crashed through the brush. He ended up stumbling to a stop when he realized that Riley led him to a person. He stood still, recognizing from behind that it was the same person that jumped that Fed that almost killed him. He shifted slightly but kept his limbs at an angle to indicate that he had nothing in terms of a weapon.

The stranger had been kneeling and petting a puppy that was licking their hand. Hesh watched as the stranger wiped their hand and slowly stood up. He said, "I apologize for intruding. I was trying to get my dog."

The stranger turned to face him. Hesh felt his breath take a sharp intake of air. He hadn't been dreaming or hallucinating at all. He stared wide eyed as the stranger faced him fully with a pensive and intensive look. It was like the eyes were trying to determine if he was real or not. He dared not breathe lest this was just a very elaborate hallucination. His throat convulsed and his body twitched, wanting to move.

The stranger walked slowly with the graceful stride that was attributed to them until they were directly in front of Hesh. He looked into their eyes and felt his throat quiver even more. He wasn't sure if he should say something or not. He didn't have to.

Slowly a hand reached up and touched him on his cheek in a gesture he knew well. He held still feeling that it was right. If he moved… The hand moved across his cheek, feeling the stubble, tracing the very faint lines of old scars; it traced the features of his face before reaching for his hair and gently ran its fingers through it.

Hesh couldn't hold back anymore and slowly reached out to the other's face with his hand. He paused only once to gauge the reaction and finding it favorable he touched the cheek with the back of his finger and stroked it towards the hair and felt the strands between his fingers. Looking at the face he finally said the first thing that came to mind, "Thečhíȟila… Sequoia."

"Thečhíȟila… David."

It was enough and both parties came together in a hug, Hesh felt the breath he had been holding release and the air flew into his lungs with a wave of relief and happiness. He had found her. She was alive. He pressed her to his body and placed a kiss to her temple. He murmured incoherently as he hugged her until she pulled back. The next thing Hesh felt was her lips pressing against his and he caved in to it, deepening it. Hawk was alive and he was there holding her.

* * *

Some people think talking is overrated and five months earlier, Hesh would have agreed. With most people he felt obligated to talk. With Sequoia, he wasn't. They had always reveled in each other's silence. It was comforting. It still was but with everything that had happened, there was room to have a little unease.

Hesh leaned against the tree that he had sat against and rested his head gently on Sequoia's while she leaned against him watching the puppy she had been petting earlier play with Riley and the other one. His arm was wrapped around her, not willing to let her go. He wasn't sure of what to say and there was a lot to say between them. He went with the easiest, "I missed you, Hawk."

"I missed you," Sequoia replied and she took in a deep breath of contentment. She felt Hesh's head resting on top of hers and admitted that this was very real. "I was worried about you and Logan… with what happened."

Hesh looked ahead at nothing and then replied, "Carol took care of us."

"Fucking little shit with a scalpel," Sequoia murmured with a slight smile on her face. She knew that Carol would come through. She closed her eyes and added, "I'm glad you're okay. It was hard not knowing but… I knew you and Logan were alive even though it was bad."

"It was… hard for us. For me." Hesh paused, not sure if he should say anything more. Her silence though prompted him to continue, "I wanted to go the moment I was awake but… as it was I would have keeled over the moment I left the infirmary. And I was reminded that you might not like that."

"If you are referring to being pissed over stupidity then you'd be right. But it's all right." Sequoia wrapped her left around Hesh's abdomen gently. "It's okay."

"Hawk…" Hesh shifted slightly to accommodate the new position that Sequoia had taken.

Hesh was silenced with a kiss to his cheek. He turned to look at her and she said, "I forgave you the moment I chose to follow." The hand that had been across his abdomen had moved to touch the side of his face. Her reddish brown eyes looked into his pine green ones. Her mouth twisted into a gentle smile before she continued, "I was angry because you tricked me and did what you did but I understand why you did it."

"I thought I was protecting you," Hesh replied as he gently grasped the hand on his face and held it in his own. His fingers stroked her hand, feeling the contours of her hand, feeling the faint calluses and scars. He could feel the bones of her hands with his fingertips. "I… made a promise… to Dad and myself. That was a bust."

"Why do you say that?"

Hesh looked at her. He wasn't sure if he should say anything. The last thing that he wanted was pity. He knew she would be the last person to give it but how much had her captivity changed things? That was probably what Ashford was talking about when she pestered him. He thought that she was picking on him because he was emotionally vulnerable and in a position to convince to do what Command wanted.

Sequoia though picked up on his hesitation and sat up so she was sitting on her knees and heels. Her hands were on her thighs as she peered at him, frowning when he turned his head away. She reached out and with her fingers splayed across his cheek, she gently brought his head to face her. When she had his gaze she said, "You did protect me."

Hesh was confused by that and countered with, "Hawk… I failed to do that. I promised to keep you safe and… He took you." He felt ashamed that his voice was cutting out and he sounded pathetic. The last time he did that was when Carol treated him.

Sequoia continued to stroke Hesh's cheek. "There are many ways to protect someone, Shappa," she said softly. She smiled at him as she ran the back of her finger on his cheek. "You did what you promised. Maybe not physically but… My faith in you and Logan coming for me. My love for you and your love for me…"

Hesh grasped her hand that was on his cheek and engulfed it in his. He sat up more to and grasped the other one. To hear that from her… She even said that she forgave him for what he did. His throat convulsed as a weight lifted off his shoulders but he still felt that this could have been avoided.

"I interfered by choice, Shappa," Sequoia said after the pause. She looked down at the ground to think about what to say about that. It was hard because she had talked to herself when she had been alone in the pit and what she would say. Looking up she saw that Hesh was looking at her expectantly. She explained, "I couldn't let you and Logan do whatever you planned to do. I just… had a feeling that something was going to happen."

Hesh looked at her. She was looking at nothing in particular. It became clear to him, "You came and made it so that he would take you and not Logan."

"I would have preferred that no one was taken," she replied as she sat back on her heels. She removed her hands from his grasp and put them in her lap. "I… meant what I said about Rorke earning the right to hunt me." She looked away and pursed her lips. "It was stupid… but I wanted him to leave Logan alone… and you alone."

Hesh blinked and took in her expression. Her admission hit deep. They both loved each other enough to do something like that. He couldn't be upset with her and she wasn't upset with him. He reached for her hands again and held them knowing full well she could do whatever she wanted to get away. He held on to indicate that he didn't want her to run. He tugged gently to pull her closer until he pulled her into an embrace. "It was hard to wait as long we did and it killed me to think about… what you went through."

Sequoia fell into the embrace and relished the familiar warmth she had missed. She was relieved that Hesh was alive and here in front of her. She had been worried when she found him in the jungle looking like something beat the crap out of him to the point that he vomited. The gunshot to the shoulder was minor but the fever and his twitches of pain were something else. But here he was; he was a stubborn ass. She sat back and said, "And yet with everything… I am glad that you waited to come here." She then paused and gave a slight grin and added, "Because I would have kicked your ass if you turned up a mess."

Hesh couldn't help but chuckle at that. It came like choked laughter. "Logan said the same thing when I woke up. Did you find him?"

Sequoia shook her head, "No."

Hesh sighed. He couldn't panic. Logan knew what to do. He would find a way. He said, "Logan knows how to survive. Dad taught us both."

Sequoia saw that he was trying not to panic. She recalled when Logan came back injured from his mission with Keegan. It seemed that something changed along the way. She could sense it but she wouldn't push it now. Instead she put her hands on his shoulders and said, "We will look for him."

"Skye and Harris are with him."

Sequoia couldn't help but smile and she replied, "Then I _know_ things will be okay. Logan will find a way and Skye will keep him out of trouble. Harris… backup." She chuckled slightly thinking about the four of them together. She nodded, "It will be okay. We will find them."

Hesh nodded after a moment's pause. He looked at her. Her face was streaked with dirt and a couple of strands of hair were loose. There didn't seem to be anything that could have happened physically like scars from cuts and punches. It was just her. Reaching out, he hooked a loose lock of her hair and moved it so it was hooked behind her ear, not resisting running the back of his finger on her cheek.

It was bold for her but she didn't care. Sequoia leaned forwards and placed a kiss on his lips. Hesh responded by returning it and capturing her bottom lip as a gentle way of keeping her there. His hands snaked towards her waist and settled on her hips and pulled her towards him as he deepened the kiss. He felt no resistance even when she was in a position of straddling his waist and continued to kiss her.

Sequoia accepted his kisses and allowed him to pull her closer. She was well aware she was straddling his waist by the time they both broke apart for air. It was bordering to taboo in terms of Lakota virtue but she pretty much started trampling on it when they started sharing a bed before this and when she stayed by him the three days he was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"I missed you," Hesh breathed as he held her close. "So much."

"I missed you," she whispered back.

Hesh kissed her cheek and let the tip of his nose brush her skin. He took in her scent and the smoothness of her skin. He felt her kiss on his cheek. He wished that they could stay there longer but it seemed that they weren't to get that wish. A sound from Riley and the other dog caught their attention and Hesh reluctantly released her hips to allow her to stand. He got to his feet taking the proffered hand but didn't release it when he was standing.

Sequoia didn't mind when he didn't let go. She didn't want him to and she smiled when his fingers wrapped around hers. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and she intertwined their fingers. She turned when she saw one of the young boys who was a runner for the camp and he said something in Spanish. She replied and waited until he went back before saying, "I have to get back. I am needed to help in…" She wasn't sure how to explain.

"Are you with El Libertad?" Hesh figured he would ask. At least he would get some idea of what was going on.

"No," Sequoia responded as she led the way back to the camp. She hadn't released his hand and ended up tightening her grip slightly. "I… I am helping Cezar and his village along with a few others. Just getting rid of Fed presence." She stopped and sighed and turned so she was facing Hesh. "I owe them a lot. They risked their wellbeing to keep me from getting captured."

"I understand," Hesh replied. He truly did. It also explained why she didn't find a means to call in.

Sequoia looked at him deciding on how she was going to tell him the other reason she was still there and hadn't called in. The personal fear that she would be rejected because of what happened when she was supposed to be the lackey for Rorke was a side note. Her other reason was more along the borderline crazy. Still he had a right to know why she stayed and was still going to stay. Taking a breath she added, "And… I am hunting."

Hesh didn't need a detailed explanation for that. His expression became serious as he looked at her. "Rorke?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I know his kind, Shappa," she replied using his Sioux name. It was a comfort to use it and it put into context what she saw when she was Rorke's prisoner. "He is a hunter too but a predator and they are the dangerous kind. Him especially."

"Because he won't stop until his mission is completed," Hesh said with an understanding nod as he recited the basics of what a Ghost did. Dad had said the same thing when he told Rorke's story. There was more to it and it had to do with her and his brother. He remembered clearly what Rorke said about destroying their souls. He looked at her and said, "Then I guess we better find Logan and make a plan."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay folks here it is at long last: Hesh is reunited with Hawk and it looks like that there is still work to do but... Well ya gotta be happy right? Stay tuned for more on The Hunt...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Trust is the backbone of being on a team. The Ghosts showed that. Me and Hesh saw it when we went back home to do recon for Dad. It inspired us. The thing about trust with strangers is that it is built over time. It is easy to lose when it is broken and the hardest thing to earn. It is kind of ironic since in the military you are supposed to watch the back of the man next to you and he is supposed to watch yours otherwise you were dead._

_ When it comes to being asked for your trust by a stranger… it is a whole other picture. Tomas, the leader of his band of El Libertad says that we are alike. I don't know what the fuck he means by that but I do know that the possible bullshit he likes to say is that we are on the same side._

Logan looked up from his journal and towards the main part of the camp or rather where Tomas, the leader of his group of El Libertad was gathered with his subordinates. He wasn't even sure how their structure was so he was going with generic terms for general reference. So far they had been the 'guests' of this guy for nearly a week and it was rather a confusing time.

Tomas said they were alike. Logan was concerned with finding his brother and then finding Hawk, which he was certain Tomas was looking for. Actually he and Hesh guessed that the ghost story of the jungle was their Hawk based upon the details that they had pieced together of those stories. It was automatic to assume that there would be danger to Hawk since Tomas was searching for her or rather la Fantasma Muerta. So Logan held out against helping them by making the stipulation of finding his brother.

It was a gamble but a reasonable one since he really didn't know how his brother was doing. The last he saw Hesh was him walking into the jungle to hide his pain from everyone else. He didn't know if Hesh was still in pain and he was the one holding the painkillers. The small source of comfort was that Riley was out there and more than likely the dog found his brother. Besides Hesh knew how to survive in the wild just as well as he did. They were soldiers and they had been trained by the best and that was their dad.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Hesh."

Logan looked up to see Skye sitting across from him at their 'camp'. When they were 'rescued' they were essentially kept like prisoners but they had more liberties than most prisoners. They were allowed to roam the camp but they couldn't leave and their weapons were pretty much taken… except for the hand axe. Tomas seemed to understand the sentimental value that it had to Logan and it wasn't like Logan was going to be able to get them out with just that; they were vastly outnumbered. So they bore with it.

Logan looked at her and gave a slight smile, "You always seem to know Skye."

"Only because you care so much," Skye teased. She smiled as she sighed, "I've been trying to get in nice but they seem to see right through the act."

"Doesn't surprise me," Logan replied, "The conditions I set put us at a standstill. They don't get help unless they help us find him but they can easily turn it around. I really suck at this."

"No you don't."

"Don't be a brown nose, Skye. This is…" Logan motioned with his hand and shook his head slightly. He sighed. He knew that he was doing what he could but he couldn't help but think that Hesh was better.

Skye said nothing but stretched out and pulled out some cording that she had been working with. She braided a few more bits trying to make a strong enough rope. For what use it would be for… she wasn't sure but it paid to be prepared. After a moment she said, "A responsible leader works with what he has available but he also needs a little bit ingenuity and a bit of faith." She looked at the scar on her palm and gave a slight smile. "A person may fall but it whether or not they choose to get back up that makes all the difference."

Logan looked up at Skye. She was giving him a gentle smile and he couldn't help but give one in return. He was doing what he could. Sighing he replied, "Well let's see if my gamble pays off."

"I'd consider it even trade," Skye corrected as she went about her work. She had been wary of the whole situation even though this group El Libertad was friendly enough so far. Her seemingly lackadaisical manner and being absorbed in busy work was a cover for the watchful look she had over things. "You both are looking for someone but one has the advantage. Better you play until the status quo changes."

"Sounds like a load of shit to me."

Skye looked up and replied, "Perhaps it is because you don't fall into the positive category."

Harris made a slight sound as he shrugged off the guard that escorted him before sitting down. He looked at her with a glare, "Only calling it like it is. If anything we should be looking for a means of getting out of here."

"And go where?" Logan had rubbed the bridge of his nose the moment Harris started in on their conversation. It seemed that his best friend's old comrade needed a bit of an attitude adjustment. He just needed to find the right time to do it. He looked at Harris and said, "We have a man out there still and it seems that Tomas is looking for what we are looking for."

"Oh yeah your plan seems to work out real nice," Harris retorted.

"Better than anything else," Logan replied firmly and with a narrowed look. He looked Harris in the eye and added, "Unless you have anything better." When Harris didn't respond, Logan said, "That's what I thought. I let you get away with whatever the shit you have with my brother but we're still soldiers here. So act like it."

Harris replied in a calm tone but it had his agitation in his voice, "And how much was of that when you knocked me unconscious?"

Logan gritted his teeth and tried hard not to overreact. He stood up and moved over to where Harris was sitting. Standing in front of him, Logan replied, "That was a decision made to keep a friend from harm. At the time it was the only choice that was best. We didn't know you except by what we saw between you and Hawk. If you want an apology then I'll give you one but for now either put up or shut up." He looked at the man with a firm look.

Harris said nothing at first but stood up to look at Logan in the eye. After a pause he said, "You are not worthy of being her friend." He had said it in a voice only Logan would be able to hear before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Skye knew Harris had said something but she didn't know just what. What she knew was that he was walking away and it had to do with whatever shit happened before now.

"Going to one of the few places we can go just to be away from this sorry shit," Harris retorted.

Skye would have said something but Logan's hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked at him but he was watching the direction Harris had gone in. He said, "Let him go Skye. It's between him, me and Hesh." He paused a moment before saying, "He won't be a problem… because of Hawk he will do his job."

"You seem to have a lot of confidence in that," Skye replied as she turned to look at Logan.

Logan felt like he was out of his league in this. True he had managed to stand up and keep order within the ranks but that didn't mean a whole lot. Hesh didn't count because they were brothers and they had each other's backs but it was different since their usual roles were switched. Harris was following because he deferred to rank. Skye… "Why do you follow me?"

Skye peered at him with a puzzled look. "Why do you ask me such a thing?"

Logan looked at her. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but... It was better he explain though. He just wished that his best friend was there to give him some advice. Finally he sighed and replied, "I… don't know if I am doing any of this shit right. I don't want to be mean but I can't help but doubt you following me because of orders or because…" He gestured around and growled in frustration. He sat back down and ran a hand through his hair before putting his journal back on his lap.

Skye stared at him. He was trying so hard to lead and she got the impression that he was walking in his brother's shadow in that realm. She didn't really blame him for thinking that. She didn't know Harris' reason beyond it being orders. Hesh was obvious and her… Getting up, she walked over to sit beside him. He was running his hand through his hair and it seemed to help soothe his agitation. She felt awkward doing this since she was certain her cousin could do better. Finally she said, "You know… one of the Lakota virtues is respect. The virtues are highly regarded since they exemplify the epitome of our people. Most virtues are shown through example."

Logan continued to rub his head. He looked at Skye and noticed the awkward look she was giving. He asked, "And what do you see, Skye?"

"That you are trying to fit into a role that you can do but never had much of a chance to do," she replied with an honest look in her face. "And you are working with what you have."

Logan couldn't help but smile at her. "Learn that from Hawk?"

Skye smiled in return, "A little of it and mostly from what I learned these last ten years." She shrugged her shoulders. "Logan, the only way you will lose your self-doubt is to trust in yourself. What I say won't matter. It ultimately is what you think."

Logan took in her words as his eyes locked onto her doe brown ones. They were like Hawk's eyes except hers were more reddish. Skye's eyes looked more doe like even though she was similar like his best friend. They were full of sincerity though and she had a point. Even Hesh pointed out that he was capable of much and even better than him. Logan didn't believe that part since he knew Hesh was the best. He nodded, "I understand. Thanks Skye."

"I'm your friend right?"

Logan blinked as she asked that. He knew what he wanted but he had to wonder about timing. He could hear his brother giving him advice. Being bold he leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. He let it linger before pulling back and looked at her. He shocked her certainly since she wasn't sure how to react to that. He decided to let her think about it and smiled and stood up to go walking and clear his own head about what he had done.

There wasn't much to see in the camp and he couldn't leave without an escort so he stayed within the camp and circling it. He ran a hand through his locks and thought about what he had done. He really liked Skye and he wanted her to know it but there were other things going on. He had a promise to keep and that was to bring Hawk back. He was nuts for kissing her.

"There you are."

Logan paused and looked to see Tomas approaching him. What did the bastard want now? He stood there silently not saying anything. They had a deal and things weren't going to change any time soon.

Tomas looked at Logan who was looking at him with a stern expression. They had been at a standstill for a week but he had kept his word in looking for the lost soldier. He kept an eye out and listened for rumors of the soldier's lost brother. He had to admire that the soldier was keeping his word too. Perhaps now they would both get what they wanted.

Logan saw that Tomas' silence was the prompt for him to answer. He replied, "Our agreement still stands."

"Indeed," Tomas replied. "Perhaps we will both achieve a goal. There is a Federation convoy coming through tomorrow. We are going to attack it and you will be with us."

"I am not one of your men."

"But you are in my camp and under my rules. You will be with the direct advance. We move out in the morning to intercept." Tomas turned to walk away. He paused only to turn and throw back, "Perhaps you may find what you seek." He then turned to leave Logan staring at him.

* * *

Nighttime fell fast, Hesh observed. They had packed up camp and moved it that day. He was surprised at the amount of distance they gained. Now they had pitched camp and things were pretty much like how he found them the moment he woke up. He still got a nasty look from one of the camp soldiers but for the most part he was treated with politeness and he returned it by helping out.

As it turned out a Federation convoy was coming through. It would be a big hit and would be able to arm more who flocked to the banner of La Fantasma Muerta. Hesh figured out who that person was but decided not to comment on it. It would be something to discuss later. He did manage to relay what El Libertad was and what they were doing.

"After the convoy, we'll explore El Libertad," Cezar said as he walked Hesh towards the tents. "If they are for ending Federation presence, then they might be an ally."

"It could help but…" Hesh groped for words to say.

"We know El Halcon needs to return. She has given much to us." Cezar understood. He knew that Hesh's appearance meant that her friends were looking for her. She would need to return but she was hesitant. Perhaps the young man he was walking with would be able to make her see. "Do not let them forget the good she has done here."

Hesh looked at Cezar. He nodded, "We will tell them."

Cezar nodded and then motioned to the larger tent. At Hesh's hesitation he said, "As far as everyone knows you belong to her. There is no need to be awkward." He patted Hesh's shoulder and then turned to head to the other tents leaving the younger man standing there.

Hesh paused a moment and looked at the tent. He sighed a bit before walking towards the tent. The last thing he needed was giving the wrong impression to people especially about her. His only other option was to camp outside but he heard that the temperature was going to drop significantly and he knew that there were not going to be people willing to share a fire with him. He had noticed the looks and didn't blame them.

Opening the flap he saw that Riley was in there looking at him like he was an idiot for staying out there. He was with the other dog who was looking at him with a bored expression and was curled up by Riley. It looked like a mutt version of Riley. There was no one else in the tent and Hesh wondered if she was doing her hospitality thing. The stuff inside was hers and he had his gear minus the guns in there. His Kevlar vest had been repaired.

Not knowing what to do, Hesh just sat on the pallet that was serving as a bed. He crossed his legs and rested his arms on his knees and stared ahead. He did reach over and give Riley an ear rub. He had no idea how things were going to work out since technically he and Logan were supposed to bring her home before the other Tier One team did. Then there was letting Kick and Keegan know and then Merrick and the others.

He almost jumped when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders that started massaging them. It was followed by a gentle chuckle and a soft voice saying, "Now I know I am not _that_ good at scaring you. And you don't scare easily."

Hesh relaxed as the massage loosened the knot between his shoulders and it felt like a weight was being lifted off his shoulders. He turned to see Sequoia looking at him with a softened expression. "You're good at the quiet thing," he replied.

Sequoia smiled as she continued to massage his shoulders. "Old habits, Shappa." She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment. Her hands stopped and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Hesh reached up and touched her hands. "I'm okay Hawk. Really."

"And the fact that you are wondering about the delay in getting back home and how it looks like didn't cross your mind," she replied in a gentle matter of fact tone. She let Hesh touch and caress her hands but kept her arms around him. She sighed, "Hesh… I know that by now you would have seen the helmet cam footage of what I did. I know Command would have and to be honest I'm glad that they sent the Ghosts."

Hesh sighed at that. "Command didn't send us," he admitted as he lowered his hands. He turned his body so that he and Sequoia were facing each other. It felt empty without her arms wrapped around him but he picked up her hands and held them in his. "They… sent another Tier One team and… they are ordered to bring you in like a prisoner."

Sequoia looked at Hesh. She suspected that was what would happen. She sighed and looked down at their hands and adjusted her fingers around his. "Merrick is disobeying orders?" She raised her brow at that. "The old man is a stickler for them."

"Actually… it was Colonel Slayton from Freefall," Hesh corrected. He studied her reaction. He knew that she had been a part of that. He was almost afraid to ask if there was more than what they had talked about previously. "He said you were one of his interrogators. Are you still with Freefall?"

Sequoia looked at Hesh and held onto his hands. She never expected the colonel to come to her rescue. "It wasn't the colonel, David," she replied softly. At his expression she explained, "It was Ashford."

"Doc Ashford?"

Sequoia nodded, "Ashford is the real brains behind Freefall… along with my father." She looked down as she recalled when she was treated to the whole truth.

_It was a beautiful day outside. It made you think that there wasn't a war going on. It wasn't the sentiment inside the room that was the training box. Sequoia looked at Ashford with a narrowed look and her arms crossed over her chest. Ashford looked at her and said, "I don't have anything else to say since you found out."_

_ "Then why wasn't it disbanded?"_

_ "What do you think happened? I had to pull serious clout to put you in the same league as the other recruits. No one knows more than I that Charles taught you everything you know and it is not what he wanted the military to get their hands on. That came out wrong."_

_ "Yeah it did. Tell me, did you throw in that little surprise during the exercise?"_

Sequoia took a breath and said, "She was chief of the psych evals. She had to be since what my father developed could be heavy on the mind. All candidates were carefully monitored and if they showed signs of problems, they were removed."

"I read on that and the colonel gave that," Hesh replied. He removed a hand and started reaching out to touch her face. His fingers brushed her cheeks and then cupped it. His thumb rubbed her cheek and the temple.

Sequoia closed her eyes taking in Hesh's touch. She nodded slightly and continued, "Ashford and my father worked together and they agreed to end things. After ODIN, the military picked it up. Ashford recruited me when I joined up. She made every effort to keep me from being noticed by brass because…"

"You got the full course and everyone else…" Hesh looked away and thought about his conversations with Ashford. It then occurred to him that the doctor was trying to give him what the colonel couldn't because he didn't know. "Hawk… what do you know?"

"What I needed to survive," she replied as she lowered her hands to her lap. She looked at nothing in particular. "My father taught me how to defend myself because of what he did. He did what he had to do… just like yours. The curse of having a parent in Special Forces doing… whatever." She stood up and walked away. She folded her arms across her chest and shook her head. "Command has every right to think I turned."

Hesh followed her. It wasn't her fault. He didn't know what her father did while she was a girl but if it was serious, he would have done what he had to doing order to protect her. Hell he and Logan never knew about their dad being a Ghost until recently. He went with impulse and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him and rested his head on her shoulder. He whispered, "I never thought you did, Sequoia. I still love you."

Sequoia listened to her name roll off of Hesh's tongue, hearing the sincerity in his words. He knew about her messed up life and he still loved her. It had been one of her fears she harbored when she made the choice to play along with Rorke's game on her terms. She still had to ask, "Even with what you've seen me do?"

"Even I know better than to piss you off," Hesh replied. He continued to hold her in his arms and breathed in her scent. He sighed gently as he felt her adjust to his grip and seek comfort with him. "We're soldiers Hawk. There are some things to expect from it and to be honest… the way you fight, the way you do things… it's what attracts me to you."

"So making a Fed piss in his pants caught your attention?"

Hesh chuckled at that, "Maybe a little. I was more annoyed that you disappeared and reappeared when you did." He hugged her and gave a kiss to her temple. "But it grew on me especially when Merrick told you to have fun."

Sequoia was quiet for a moment as she thought about what Hesh said. He did have a point in that they were soldiers. There were some things expected but she was concerned. Hesh didn't understand that what she learned in terms of withstanding torture and then applying it to others without making it seem like torture… She was concerned that he didn't understand the implications behind it. Or maybe he did and yet he still loved her.

Hesh waited patiently in the silence. He was worried that she wasn't saying anything. He knew there were things that couldn't be talked about unless she wanted to and he was prepared to live to that. To be honest he didn't know what she went through under Rorke's clutches and he wasn't sure he wanted to know; to know what she had to do to be given the freedom she needed to let Logan know that she was still her. Still he could understand why she had her apprehensions and why she wasn't sure how he would feel about her. Deep down he loved her and that wasn't going to change.

Sequoia took in the warmth of the embrace. It was going to be a long road but she could sense the truth. He loved her still. One day she would tell him what she had done. She regretted it and Cezar still said it was worth it. She turned around to look at Hesh and tentatively put her hands on his chest. She felt his hands slide to rest on the swell of her hips as she looked up into his pine green eyes. She said, "This won't be over until the hunter is hunted."

Hesh looked into her reddish brown ones. They were serious in the expression but full of emotion. He nodded, "Then… I'll help you. It was something I should have done from the start."

"Don't start Shappa," Sequoia replied as she reached up and stroked his cheek and then ran her fingers through his hair, taking in that he had let it grow out. It was still regulation length but… she liked it. "Your biggest strength is that you care. It is why I love you. And… I am grateful."

Hesh looked at her and gently took her lips with his own. "I love you, Hawk." It said everything he couldn't say.

"I love you," she whispered and kissed him back.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright more fluff and things move along. Logan is doing his best and Hesh and Hawk... still some things there but we are moving and onward to the next time on The Hunt...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"How many?"

"At least twenty." Harris lowered the binoculars and rested them on the mound of dirt he was perched on. He glanced at Logan who was peering at the convoy. "Think they can pull it off?"

Logan peered through his binoculars. He looked at the line of vehicles and the soldiers marching. It looked like they were transporting something and towards what could be a supply convoy. It certainly looked like one but he had an off feeling about it. He glanced at the checkpoints that had been set up for El Libertad and replied, "They can. If they are anything like what we encountered at Maracaibo then it should be good."

"And what about helping them find what they want?" Harris looked at Logan. He had cooled off his temper. He was still miffed that they were even in this situation since he was loyal to his old squad leader.

"Same person we're looking for," Logan replied looking at Harris to make sure that he wasn't being an ass. "If we find them… we'll just make it so that it is more to our advantage. Especially if it is Hawk."

"You sure about that?"

"No but… the rumors sound like her." Logan turned to look back at the convoy. He had apprehensions about what they were going to do but since it is kicking a good one to the Federation that didn't make it so bad. The problem was the fact they were working with people they didn't know. "And if Hesh is out there… he would have found her."

Harris merely murmured something unintelligible and went back to looking at the convoy. They were coming to the check point. "They're almost there."

Logan looked through his binoculars and then called on his radio, "You in position Eagle? Target is coming on your station." His eyes twitch to take in the whole scene, glad that Harris was actually cooperating.

_Copy that. We're in position._

_ On your go American._

Logan rolled his eyes at being called an American. True he was but the manner in which it was delivered irked him. He heard Harris sigh and muttered something about kicking his ass on the go or something like that. Logan gave a slight pat of agreement on Harris' shoulder. While he was grateful for Harris' help, he wasn't too willing to forgive his goading of Hesh and quite possibly making him suffer another spasm out there alone.

Harris looked at Logan and saw the look. Maybe he did overstep by goading Hesh but he was angry at what they did. Mostly it was towards Hesh since he was no idiot in guessing that Hesh had a thing for his old commander. He thought it was shitty of him. That was pushed aside. He would stand by Logan so they could get out of this. He nodded and said, "On your go."

Logan looked through his binoculars and said, "You're good to go Skye. Begin the ambush."

_Roger that._

Logan tapped Harris and they made their way down to where they were going to go after the rear guard. They were joined by a small group of El Libertad. Logan tried not to wince at the fact that the guns they had belonged in museums or were badly maintained ones that it was a wonder they didn't blow up in their hands. More likely they were farmers or country people and the most violent they got was going after vermin eating their crops.

He couldn't deny that they had been successful. They certainly succeeded in pissing off the Federation. It seemed that the years of war grew old on the people. He wasn't about to throw out their help since they knew the jungles better than he did and there was that saying 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' though that could cut both ways. It was a risk he was taking but it was the best he could do. Looking at the group he signaled them to be ready.

The convoy came to a stop and it was right next to them. The only thing that separated them was the brush. The last time Logan could recall being that close and sneaking up and making the kill was well with Riley when he synced up with the dog. His muscles were tense as he held up his hand while peering through. He was really close to a Fed and it looked like they were nervous about stopping. Up ahead was Tomas with his group and their job was to try and make it painless as possible in terms of surrendering.

The rapid Spanish was almost too fast for Logan to keep up but he was getting the feeling that something wasn't right about this. He peered through the brush and watched the vehicles. It was supposed to be a supply convoy but… A shot rang out and it was followed by others. Logan's group started firing before he gave the order. It was then that he saw that they had been set up. He called out, "Ambush!"

The convoy came to life with the soldiers that were playing the role of supplies and they took up position and fired. El Libertad started firing back but their element of surprise was broken. Logan saw that because they didn't really have a good back up plan, they were going to be cut to ribbons. He called through his radio, "Skye, you there?"

_I'm here. We've been set up._

"I know." Logan dove behind a dirt mound to get some covered and was followed by Harris covering his flank. He fired a few shots to take out the guy firing at them. "Listen, these guys don't know what to do. They are used to laying the ambush and having the upper hand. We need to give an edge."

"And how do you propose that?" Harris popped off a few rounds as a Fed that ran past them. "There's three of us that know tactics. We need more."

_Not if we use what we have. I still have my shooters._

Logan peered over towards the small ridge where Skye had been camped out. He ducked when a round came too close for comfort. He said, "Skye, look for the officers and technical. Take those out first."

_Copy that._

Logan put his radio aside and tapped Harris, "Hey, we need to provide cover for the guys closest to the convoy to pull back."

Harris looked at Logan, "What do you have in mind?"

The gunfire got thicker and a peek had them see Tomas leading a few of his men to cover. Logan gave a shrug and said, "Well looks like he got that covered."

"We need to pull back Logan. The Federation has the high ground. Best bet is to draw them into the jungle," Harris replied as he looked at the situation. If they stayed there much longer they would be cut down and that was something that he would rather avoid. "Tell Tomas he needs to pull back; make for the jungle."

Logan nodded, "Right." His Spanish was better and since he was the leader of their group, Tomas was more likely to be receptive to his suggestions. He keyed his radio and called to Tomas in Spanish, relaying what they needed to do.

_I will not be accused of being a coward!_

"Don't be stupid," Logan countered, well aware that he might be overstepping his boundaries. Still he knew when to fight and when to retreat. He had learned from Hesh and that man was terrible when it came to pride on the line… at least the old Hesh. "If you don't pull back to where you have an advantage, your guys will be cut down."

_What is your plan?_

"Pull back into the jungle. If the Feds aren't that good at moving through, you can pick them off," Logan replied giving a slight roll of his eyes.

_And who's to say that you won't take the opportunity to run?_

Harris shot Logan a look stating that this guy was good and annoying. In all fairness he did have a right to be concerned. Logan, Skye and Harris were Tomas' leverage if there were any problem s of getting La Fantasma Muerta to cooperate. Logan didn't like that tactic since if they were wrong, then there was no reason for them to be alive. It was one of the many things that Logan had considered when he made his bargain.

Logan knew that if they were going to make any headway, one of them had to give a little. Then the rest followed. He replied, "We're here aren't we? We'll help provide cover."

"We will?" Harris looked at Logan like he was crazy. Yeah he would follow the younger Walker's lead and if Hesh got his act together, he would follow him since he was the senior officer. "Are you…"

Logan cut Harris off and repeated, "We'll provide cover."

There was a pause. It was enough to have Logan wonder if Tomas had been taken out. Finally they heard, _Get my men out and I will let you go._

The response they heard was baffling but it was something. Logan confirmed what he heard and then relayed what the plan was to Skye. Looking Harris, they shared a look and came out of their cover and started relaying orders to whoever they came across in El Libertad to pull back and wait for the Federation to make it to the jungle. It was a wonder how they were ever able to do it since there were some that were scared and others were trying to get out and there was gunfire all over the place.

Logan and Harris ended up separated and Logan found himself on a swell facing the Feds that were trying to advance. He took aim with his gun and popped off a few rounds, taking out a few of the soldiers while some of El Libertad was running past him. Some actually stopped and did what he was doing. Talk about inspiration he figured.

He couldn't stay long though since he was too exposed and urged some of the men to move further into the jungle. He was stuck with a guy who looked like he was twelve, and that was being sarcastic since he looked younger than what he probably was. The kid had fallen and Logan grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him to his feet just as the ground exploded with debris. It was followed by an explosion from an RPG and bits of tree flew up. Logan looked back, "Fuck, they have RPGs."

The kid was scared and putting on a brave face. "We can still get them," he said.

To Logan it sounded like when he and Hesh were kids and they would make statements like that. Then they tried their 'brilliant' idea and it usually crashed and burned. They had been lucky so many times over then. He shook his head, "You need to make sure El Libertad falls back. If you are going to have a chance you need to get into the jungle and use that. Go." He pushed the kid to move.

They pulled back with Logan and Harris turning around to return fire. It seemed to work but the surprise waiting for them in the jungle was unexpected. Logan was still with the kid when he came across a seven man squad that was coming up their flank. Logan recognized him from the camp and they were pointing guns at them!

"What are you doing Jorge?" The kid looked bewildered too. He didn't even bring up his rifle and it was a good thing too since they probably would have shot them.

"We finally isolated the one that the boss wants," Jorge said as he cast a mean look at Logan.

Logan ignored the sputtering from the kid. He knew what Jorge meant. This guy was a mole or Tomas played them or something. This guy specifically was working for Rorke… and they were there to get him. He wasn't going to show fear though even though the thing he dreaded the most was there waiting to devour him. He narrowed his eyes and said, "You can tell Rorke to fuck himself. I'm not going."

"You will if you don't want an innocent's blood on your hands," Jorge said as he pointed his gun at the kid. "And it would be a shame if El Libertad dies a painful death… not really."

Logan knew he wasn't going to let the kid be killed for something he wasn't involved in. But he wasn't going to go willingly either. His best friend had to be incapacitated before being taken from him. Thinking about it made him pissed. Rorke killed his Dad, took his best friend and nearly shattered his brother. He was not going to be taken so easily. "Leave the kid alone."

"Can't do it. Unfortunately he followed you when you ran. Can't have a witness." Jorge raised his gun up and aimed to make a kill.

Logan felt his muscles tense. He could make a move for it He risked getting shot and killed or bet upside the head but he wasn't going to let a kid be killed because of him. He couldn't live with that. He looked around trying to find an opening when his face was hit by a spray of blood. Logan blinked and looked to see one of Jorge's men fall and another. Then something burst out of the brush and grabbed Jorge's arm and started wrenching hard. Logan blinked when it was followed by someone jumping down from the trees.

* * *

"I thought you were fast."

"I am but this is…"

Sequoia gave a hum of a chuckle as she glanced at Hesh running beside her as they ran through the jungle. She teased him by leaping over a very large root like it was nothing and called him an old man. She chuckled when he growled at that.

The morning greeted them early and for once she wasn't out to see it. Instead she was curled up by Hesh on her pallet where they had fallen asleep the night before. It had been soothing to hear his heartbeat again and she basked in the warmth. He did the same when she shifted and he held her tighter. It really wasn't a dream since he was there.

Eventually they got up and geared up to meet the convoy they were to raid. Ambush points were to be set up to thin the numbers. It was the usual routine for their group. This time though it felt different. She sensed that maybe something was going to happen but she wasn't sure if it was good or bad as she applied her war paint.

Hesh had picked up on it and asked if she was okay. She told him that she had a feeling. She had made it seem like a joke but he saw it as a cover for the apprehension that crossed her features. Time with Rorke may have hardened some things but others not so much. Cezar seemed to as well and relayed to the group that they were to watch each other's backs before they set out. Now they were in the middle of the jungle and Hesh was wondering what her part of the plan was since all Cezar said was that it was whatever she did.

Riley panted happily, eager for the run and seemed to grin even bigger when Ash, the other dog sidled up and gave her own bark. In an overall sense, Hesh felt better than he had in months. He wasn't sure about this whole thing of getting involved with a rebellion or insurrection or whatever Logan would call it but he was certain in standing by Sequoia. He knew that if the other team caught up to them, he would do what it took to keep her with him.

Sequoia looked at Hesh and noted that he looked better than when she found him. It had her wondering how things really had been. She wondered about the others. Was that what it meant when Rorke wanted her to destroy the souls of the Ghosts? It was a nagging thought that she wanted to address but she wasn't sure how that would play out. She squatted on the swell she had stopped on and hid behind the brush but was able to see the road from there.

Ash sidled up to her and gave a low growl. Sequoia rubbed the dog's head, "Yeah I got that feeling too girl."

"Got that feeling Hawk?" Hesh kneeled beside her and Riley was looking alert. "Riley's got something."

Sequoia looked at Riley, her eyes narrowing slightly. She then looked in the direction of Riley's gaze. He was looking at a patch of brush but… "Something's not right here," she muttered. She looked around when an explosion sounded. "That doesn't sound good," she said as she grabbed Ash's collar.

"Where did that come from?" Hesh looked around. They were ahead of the convoy.

A crash through the brush caught Sequoia's attention and she looked up to see one of the boys that liked tagging along. Since that one rainy night, she suggested that they be used as runners. She nodded, "Raul."

"It's El Libertad. They were going to ambush but the Federation…" Raul was panting.

"So they are being ambushed," Hesh ascertained. He looked at Sequoia and saw that she was looking in the direction. "What do you wanna do Hawk?"

"Tell Cezar to lay an ambush for the ambushers," Sequoia replied looking in the direction the shots were being fired. She adjusted her feet and was ready to spring away. "If they are El Libertad… we should make them our guests."

Raul nodded the moment he caught the look in her eye. Everyone knew to obey that look and took off. Sequoia looked back to survey. Hesh asked, "Sequoia?"

"Somehow I get the feeling that this was a trap set for El Libertad or for me. Hard to tell since this El Libertad started up right when I started causing trouble," she replied. She hummed a little bit before looking at Hesh and asked, "Do you still want to help?"

"I'm not leaving you."

It held more meaning that could be said at the moment. Sequoia knew that it would have to take their side throwing him in the brig for him to leave her. And even then he would put up a fight. He was that stubborn and she loved him for it. She gave a nod of acceptance and said, "Then we go. If we are going to get Rorke… we need a prisoner."

That was obvious and Hesh nodded and followed her and they followed the dogs. It definitely was a firefight the moment they got closer. They passed by bodies, men running; there was quite a bit of chaos so they were ignored for the most part. The dogs were helpful but it was Riley that gave them a clue as to what was up ahead.

Riley had picked up the scent of someone dear and familiar. They followed it to find Logan and a kid surrounded by men. Hesh was seized instantly with the desire to charge in and protect his little brother. It was like a switch had been turned on inside and his old behaviors and habits were starting to make themselves be known. He resisted though and murmured, "Easy Riley."

Sequoia had her hand on Ash. The mutt she acquired because it wouldn't leave her alone. It followed and actually defended her from one of the beasts in the jungle and was her protector when in camp. There were a few men who were lechers and tried to get cute with her but they were wary of Ash especially after the first time. Since then it went with her almost everywhere, even on the raids and she proved to be a pretty good dog.

"He's going to shoot them," Hesh said, looking at her.

Sequoia looked at the situation that was losing its window of opportunity. They had to thin the ranks and she had an idea. She looked at Hesh and asked, "Remember Caracas? Our first?"

If anyone else had been listening, they would have thought she was talking about an intimate time together since there was nothing in the question to clarify. Sequoia didn't need to since Hesh knew what she was referring to. He nodded and pulled her tomahawk from his belt and held it out, "You might want this."

Sequoia looked at the weapon that she hadn't seen since that day on the beach when Rorke flung it away. It was not a time to get sappy over it since it triggered the 'how romantic' feelings since it was Hesh that brought it to her; it was more effective than candy or flowers, and neither of those were appealing to 'woo' her. Still it said a lot and she looked him in the eye and found the gentleness in there mixed in with the eagerness to help Logan.

Like greeting an old friend, she took the tomahawk into her hand and twirled it a bit in her hand. It felt like ages since she held it but it was all familiar. She looked at Hesh and said softly, "Thank you."

Hesh nodded even though it was tempting to kiss her. He didn't since they had a fight on their hands and like her, he knew when to work and when to play as the adage went. Instead he put his hand on hers briefly and indicated she was to lead on.

Sequoia nodded and directed Hesh where to set up to take out the enemy with his rifle. She motioned for the dogs to follow and moved through the brush to get closer. She found the root of one of the trees to go high and the dogs would go low. She crept along in a crouch; she was high enough not to be noticed and not too high that she would hurt herself when she got down.

She was over the group and she made a motion behind her. When the first went down, Riley and Ash ran in taking down two. Riley killed his but Ash took down the leader in a grip that could turn deadly. Sequoia leapt down while Hesh was firing and took out the remaining tangos with her tomahawk and pistol. When she was finished, she twirled her tomahawk and put it back on her belt. Turning she gazed at Logan who was looking at her like a wide eyed child. She grinned, saying, "I see you're still a laughing pup, Logan."

Logan stuttered a bit and managed to get out, "Hawk? Is it really you?"

Sequoia was still smiling as Hesh came out of the brush. She walked up to Logan and peered at him, knowing that she looked a sight with the war paint on like how she used. Yeah he looked like he saw a ghost. She smiled and picked up a hand and ruffled Logan's hair since he grew his out like Hesh did. "That real enough for you?"

Hesh was chuckling at the look on his little brother's face. He did manage to ask, "You okay Logan?"

"I'm fine Hesh… after I was stuck in a camp for nearly a week worrying about you," Logan spat. He wasn't angry but everything he had pent up was being released. "Where the hell were you?"

Hesh was well aware that Logan was just venting. He wished his little brother didn't keep it all bottled in so much. Then again he exploded; they were polar opposites. He patted his brother's shoulder in a reassuring manner and Sequoia said, "He was with me. I found him when my friends were raiding the Feds. I looked for you and anyone else but…"

"I'm not mad," Logan countered while trying not to look so petulant and trying not to sound like it. "Just relieved. We weren't sure our hunch would play out but… I'm just glad you're alive. Are you okay Hawk?"

Sequoia was glad to see Logan, the laughing pup as she called him. He had a way of making a dark day brighter. Now that both Walkers were there, a weight was lifted off her shoulders. "I'm okay now," she said. She smiled at the boys.

"Oh very touching," a voice interrupted in thick sarcasm. "Can you get mushy later and get this fucking mutt off of me?"

The three soldiers turned to look at the Fed on the ground being held in place by the two dogs and the grip was tight. A single word and they could tear him apart. There was also the boy who was looking wide eyed mostly at Sequoia as she approached the Fed and kneeled with calm and deliberate movements and stared. She said, "I might. But I want something from you."

* * *

**A/N:** Well looks like there are traitors and Logan is in a position to be captured. Keep watching The Hunt for more...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Merrick stood looking at the reports he had gotten in. He was concerned. Keegan and Kick had reported in a couple of times. Hesh and Logan were long overdue and he wondered if they had run into trouble. Where they went, it was a nasty stroll down memory lane since they started where Hawk had been abducted and in the heart of Federation territory.

When he stepped into Elias' place, he never thought that it would come to this. It was supposed to be a major offensive that would cripple the Federation and hopefully lead to the end of this war. Instead of celebrating victory, he got tragedy. Well he didn't have to be too dramatic about it but it was a blow in losing Hawk to Rorke and then the months of waiting and recon gathering to find any trace of her.

He didn't believe that she turned like the rest of the team. He may have called her a pain in the ass and she could be many things but there was one thing he knew she was not. She was not a traitor. He was no expert on Sioux traditions but he knew her father Charles and he knew her… once they called their truce. Turning against her own is the last thing she would do.

He saw the feed like everyone else but he was in agreement with Logan. She was pointing it in their direction but not at them. He shook his head wondering what she was thinking when she did that. Perhaps she was doing it to get close to Rorke and kill him. That was what Logan and Hesh were going to do after they completed their mission.

_Revenge is a dish that is best served cold._

It was chilling to think that quote was pretty accurate. He didn't blame them at all. They all mourned Elias' death. Hell the bastard made it seem like she was dead until she barged in and got herself caught. That had Merrick pause as he thought about their time in Vegas. He frowned as he replayed what he remembered.

Since she had been able to escape, she should have gotten out and called for backup but she didn't. The absurd thought that she wanted to be caught crossed his mind and while absurd it bothered him greatly. It was dangerous territory that he was venturing into since it also gave implications of conspiracy and the like. It was the kind of doubt that would amuse that bastard Rorke and he would feed on it and use it to poison everyone and make them doubt. Would that be an example of what Hesh and Logan said about destroying the souls of Ghosts?

"The last time I saw someone concentrate that hard it was a stubborn Ghost trying to overdo it."

Merrick turned to see Carol walk in. He replied, "Yeah well you're off the mark. What the hell are you doing here?"

Carol looked at the computer Merrick had been staring at and then at the other things in the room. "I was bored since I don't have patients and I can only count bandages so many times," she replied with slight sarcasm in her voice. She looked at the man who was trying hard to hide his frustration and worry and added, "How is the search for Sequoia?"

Merrick found it oddly strange that Carol would refer to Hawk by her given name. Everyone else referred to her as Hawk and Skye occasionally called her some name in her native language. He looked up at her and then back at the screen he was looking at and replied, "Take your pick."

"Alright. Kick and Keegan?"

"Nothing."

"Logan and Hesh?"

"Lost contact the moment they left Maracaibo," Merrick laid out in a clinical manner. It hid his irritation but it came out when he added, "And I just got word from the colonel that the team sent to find the 'prisoner' is somewhere in Venezuela now."

"So… you're thinking that Hesh and Logan may have met up with them?" Carol leaned on the counter. "That they may be prisoners themselves?"

"God fucking hope not," Merrick muttered. He ran a hand over his head. "Fucking pain in my ass."

Carol couldn't help but chuckle in agreement, "I agree with you there about her but… you care about her just like everyone else and you know as well as me that she would rather die than be what has been suggested." She looked away and sighed at nothing in particular. "I know."

Merrick made a sound and went over his report. He looked at it a hundred times and he knew that worrying wasn't going to make things better. If anything it would guarantee indigestion and a trip to Carol's domain. He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant child would and sighed. Finally he said, "Funny thing is that we didn't know Hawk for very long but she became a part of the team. Did you know that she hit me and gave me a black eye the first time that we met? And we were there to save their asses."

"I can imagine. She broke the nose of a CO of another squad when he tried to get fresh with her," Carol replied with a chuckle. "Of course it didn't help that he swung first and that was after he called her a bitch and she called him something… I can't remember."

Merrick couldn't help but chuckle. What he knew of Hawk was that she could get under the skin once she picked up a certain weakness or quirk that annoyed someone. He had noticed that more between her and Hesh and he had been concerned when he noticed that things seemed to get serious between them. He had been suspicious when they started getting along and the three of them hung around together. And then Elias dying…

He recalled when she drank with him and then threw the tomahawk into the wall. He and Keegan couldn't get the damn thing out and then she gave a slight tug… He snorted at the memory but then, at the time, it was like being reassured. It was his first time in the pilot's seat since Elias was gone and she went out of her way to express confidence in his ability.

_You're not Elias, Merrick and I don't expect you to be. I expect you to be you._

"I expect you to be you," Merrick murmured to himself.

"Excuse me?" Carol frowned puzzled at what Merrick was saying.

Merrick realized that he had been talking out loud. He straightened up and answered, "Just reminded of something."

Carol suspected it was something her friend said to the man but she wasn't going to press. Things were the way they were; it was a lesson she learned a long time ago when she first started out with Echo Team. Whatever it was put Merrick in a thoughtful mood. This whole thing had been hard on everyone especially learning something about a teammate that they never really considered. She said, "Well at least we are doing something about it, right?"

"I suppose," Merrick allowed. He frowned a bit and then turned to look at Carol and asked, "Do you think Hawk…?"

"Professional or personal?"

"Both," Merrick answered, understanding what she meant. He was a bit stubborn to admit it but he found himself relying on Carol's opinion especially when he considered sending Hesh out on this. He hadn't failed to notice that Hesh looked queasy during that meeting after coming back with Logan and a thorough pestering of Carol and a mild pulling of rank had him learn that the elder Walker still had pain spasms. It had been the sticking point.

Carol had told him what he wanted to know. She also told him that it could make things worse if Hesh didn't go out. Physically he was fit and ready to go; she gave him the clear. She explained that the spasms were residual of his trauma and sometimes they never went away. While most doctors would have said no to him going, she encouraged it and pointed out that finding their friend and teammate was a driving force for both Walkers. The mission to find her was what drove them and to take it away would produce negative effects.

She was well aware how being too obsessed with the mission could bring as well. Yet she had been insistent that wouldn't be the case. Merrick considered and went with her advice. He did notice that Hesh perked up when the go was given. So there was no reason to doubt her. He looked at her and added, "What do you think happened to her?"

"From the experience of when she would recon and capture traitors and interrogate them…" Carol wasn't sure how to go about this without giving a negative opinion of her friend. But then again the team wouldn't appreciate her sugar coating things. She continued, "She was good. She was calm collected… not much would faze her. Even in normal conversation if she stared at you, you didn't know what she was thinking."

"Yeah I get that but…"

Carol nodded, "I don't know about this Freefall thing but… I know Sequoia. She may be tough and I have seen her take a serious injury and keep on going, but she is still a person." She noticed the look on Merrick's face like he was going to be disappointed. She continued, "But from what you said about this Rorke and how she reacted… I think she will put up a fight in her own way. I would be concerned though about him. If he is obsessed with her and with Logan…"

"I know and I feel like I made a mistake sending Logan into the lion's den," Merrick replied as he sat back in his chair and mused. Even though he wasn't a fan of the colonel, he had spoken to Ashford and now he needed Carol's opinion. He then looked up at Carol, "What would you have done?"

Carol sensed that there was more to the question and knew that he was looking for a serious response. She thought for a moment and then replied, "Well, it is a risk sending Logan in, knowing that this Rorke is still out there and the fact that he already got his hands on Sequoia… It would be considered a huge risk."

"Then I shouldn't have."

"Not saying that," Carol countered. She found that her tone had taken one of someone who was trying to explain and being patient about it. Sequoia called it her hell side manner as a joke. "Everything has its risks but… going off on what has happened and sneaking a peek at operations files… The Walker boys have a good chance and I am confident that Logan will keep out of trouble."

"Are you always this optimistic?"

"Only going by what is observed," Carol replied with a smirk. "That and having to deal with a pain in the ass that caused more trouble in my med bay than out in the field."

Merrick laughed at that. It was the same with Hesh and Logan though Hesh was more vocal. At least that was what he had heard. He was entertained when he practically ordered Sequoia to escort him to the infirmary and gave permission to do any and all means. He nodded, "I get your point. I just can't help but worry that Hawk will not be as we knew her."

"Any sort of trauma changes a person," Carol admitted, "The trick is whether or not to let it influence in a debilitating or strengthening way. For Sequoia… I think the latter will occur. She has a few things worth fighting for."

"So you don't think that she wanted to get captured?"

"That might have been the case if she were still with Freefall," a new voice interrupted.

Merrick and Carol turned to see Dr. Ashford standing in the doorway. Merrick narrowed his eyes at the sight. He knew what she had been doing before he sent the team out. He was well aware she targeted Hesh especially and for what reasons… He could guess but it still irked him. He said, "And what the fuck does that mean?"

"Haven't you done enough?" Carol straightened up and glared at Ashford.

"I fear I haven't done enough to warn you people," Ashford replied walking in.

"If you mean hinting at what we'll find…"

"Exactly," Ashford replied, interrupting Merrick. She had caught the last part and didn't care that she had been shamelessly eavesdropping. She had stayed on and monitored what the Walker boys were doing. She had figured they had better odds of finding Echo Three. Coming to stand in front of Carol and Merrick she continued, "If she was still with the program… she would have purposely got herself caught and then endure whatever the target dished out in order to get the opportunity to kill him."

"Bullshit," Carol said, "Sequoia is not like that."

"And thank God for that even though she is more like Charles once she sinks her teeth into a mission," Ashford countered. She had their attention and she knew they were concerned. "Look… I don't think she turned. But if you want an answer to your question, the answer is that if she were a normal recruit for Freefall, then yes. Like the Ghosts, they are dedicated to doing whatever it takes. Freefall was originally an interrogation program but there were some who saw the advantages of making it a program to train soldiers to withstand torture."

"And Hawk?" Merrick narrowed his eyes at Ashford.

"The prototype… courtesy of Charles Williams." Ashford looked down as she took a breath and continued, "But nothing like what the current program uses."

"No shit because Charles was an interrogator."

"And he taught his daughter how to protect herself because of what he had done," Ashford said as she pulled out a file. She put it on the table. "Charles Williams was more than an interrogator for the army." She opened the file and tapped on the career chronology.

Merrick and Carol leaned forward and took a peek. It was Merrick who looked at Ashford. There was a question in his gaze and for once Ashford felt free from her obligations and tell the truth.

* * *

"You know that you won't be able to stop the Federation. We're on the rise again."

Sequoia rolled her eyes as she led the way through the jungle. She knew that Logan and Hesh were probably pushing the prisoner on the back to keep him moving and to vent. She paid attention to Ash and Riley as they trotted ahead to make sure that there were no more Feds in the vicinity since there was always the chance of a survivor or two.

"LOKI was destroyed and we crippled you," Logan said more because he was giving in the impulse to say something. He was also upset because of the kid that almost got killed because of him. He shot a glance at Hesh when his older brother put a reassuring pat on his shoulder silently in understanding.

Jorge chuckled at the response even though he was looking forward. He replied as he turned to look at Logan, "But there is still you. The boss really wants to get his hands on you. Wants to see if you can withstand what the puta here did."

Hesh resisted the urge to hit the bastard. He had heard what Sequoia had been willing to tell him the night before. It was hardly intimate talk but that was not how their relationship was; he remembered when she had her nightmares and he had his before this. Still it was hard to hear the woman he loved being called derogatory names.

Logan was equally pissed. He hated hearing his best friend being called that and he hated the feeling that was creeping up his spine. Ever since being held hostage in Vegas and knowing that Rorke wanted him alive and the man trying to carrying him off… He had been afraid. He was afraid of what Rorke wanted from him and what he wanted to do and a small part of him was afraid that he wasn't as strong as his brother and dad had told him previously.

Jorge knew he was striking a nerve. He laughed at the looks he was getting and looked ahead at Sequoia who was waiting on a swell for them to catch up. He said, "Yeah you know how to work it, puta. Boss let you out after you agreed to work with him. Bet you warmed his bed at night. Anything for an advantage."

Sequoia stared at Jorge. Her expression was devoid of all emotion as she walked up to Jorge. She noticed how Hesh and Logan were trying not to overreact and the kid was nervous about the whole thing. She knew this trick well. She looked at Jorge like he was an interesting thing and not a person, her eyes scanning him and noted how the prisoner was staring defiantly at her. She said in a low voice, "And what would you know about anything? I'm sure that it has something to tell about what I want to know."

Jorge glared at her. "I'm not saying anything."

"Oh you will," Sequoia replied with a slight smile. She glanced at Hesh and Logan and then turned to continue on. "Besides I'm not the one you should be worried about. It's them." She pointed to her right.

At that moment Cezar appeared flanked by Tomas along with their men looking ready to kill. Sequoia gave the prisoner a slight smile and stepped aside saying to Cezar, "Well looks like something may be gotten out of this."

"He's ours. Our raid. Our prisoner," Tomas spat out.

Normally Hesh and Logan would have protested but oddly they felt it best to be quiet. They wouldn't lie down like an obedient dog but they were willing to let Sequoia take the lead and Hesh, Logan knew, would spring to her defense if he perceived a serious threat. The fact that he hadn't meant that he knew one of these guys as a potential ally. As a friend, that was up for debate.

Cezar said, "And we came to your aid while we were planning our own raid. It seems though that a trap had been laid. You should be grateful."

Tomas looked miffed at that but he was grateful. If it hadn't been for his previously obtained prisoner's idea to retreat to an area of advantage, he would have lost more. He did manage to give a grunt and say, "We are grateful for that but we need every advantage we can get if we are to make a stand against the Federation."

Sequoia let Cezar and Tomas drone on and watched with curiosity as to how it would play out. Plus it wasn't her place anyway. She had made it clear that she was not their leader but it seemed that the village that rescued her had other ideas. Unfortunately her standing aside wasn't going to go unnoticed. Cezar looked at her and said, "Indeed. El Halcon, have you to say anything about the prisoner?"

Sequoia stifled a groan. She really didn't want to get into this. She said, "He's both yours. Find out what you need from him. He won't talk to me."

"Like I want to talk to you," Jorge spoke.

Tomas gave him a punch across the jaw, "And you are a traitor. You will die a traitor's death."

"And how many do you think have infiltrated your ranks? Have you even looked at the puta?"

Sequoia didn't flinch even though it put her and the others in a precarious position. Cezar she trusted since he knew her story. He was the one that practically almost hit her to get her to strike at him. As for the rest of his village, it was up to them and if he alone stood by her… Then there was Hesh, Logan and of course whoever they brought with them; she couldn't let them get hurt.

Cezar knew where this was going and said, "You are nothing more than scum. How many of them are with you?"

Jorge looked at the group. Even though his hands were tied he still managed to look smug about the whole thing. He huffed, "We're everywhere. You really think the Federation will let you peasants revolt? Hah!"

"They can rest assured that at least there are five less to worry about," Sequoia replied in a low tone. She raised her brow at Jorge to remind him of what he had been spared from. "So I suggest that you just tell them."

"I won't betray them," Jorge replied. He didn't care that Tomas hit him across the face. He wouldn't betray them but that didn't mean that he couldn't spread a little bit of animosity. "But I do know that they won't stop coming. After all you have something they want." He gave a sly look in the direction of the group.

"And what is that," Tomas demanded. He raised his fist intent on finishing the interrogation right then and there.

"Let's just say that we will keep attacking your forces and destroying the resistance because you harbor a fugitive," Jorge dropped, "Actually two and now that both are here…"

It was tempting for both Walkers and Sequoia to react to that. Yet they didn't. They were vastly outnumbered. Sequoia knew it was a risk but better to come out on top than have the truth be tainted with lies. She stepped forward and said, "And you seek to spread animosity against those that are enemies of the Federation?" She looked at Tomas' group and said, "As one who escaped from the hands of the Federation, I bear you no ill will El Libertad."

Tomas blinked at Sequoia as she stood forward. This was the one he was looking for. He was certain of it. The rumors were true in that one had been a prisoner and escaped. That was the ghost of the jungle. It had to be.

Jorge kept a smug look. He saw the look of surprise on Tomas' face. No doubt he would be outraged. Then El Libertad would be on their side and it would only make this much easier to get her and the younger one back. He smugly said, "You would say that considering that you used whatever you could to escape."

"Maybe so and the proper term is hoarding," Sequoia replied still standing defiant.

"You are the one who escaped?"

Sequoia looked at Tomas who was looking at her like she was a strange creature. She raised her brow warily and replied, "Yes." There was no point in denying it. One way or the other it would get out and if she was given a chance to run, she would take it along with those who found her.

"Then… then you… then you are La Fantasma Muerta," Tomas spluttered.

Sequoia stared at Tomas. Logan blinked. It appeared their theory was correct. He looked to Hesh for confirmation and got it by the way his brother stood there. He looked back at his friend as she looked at Tomas with that look she gave that was a cross between impassive and forward. She said, "It is what I have heard the people call me."

Tomas looked at her. He had thought to find a man by that name but instead found a woman. It certainly was not what he expected but this was what he had told the others would be a means of victory. If she was willing… He replied, "Then I come seeking your help. I beg of it." He had taken a few steps forward and grabbed her hand in desperation.

Sequoia blinked at that and sensed Hesh's ire rise. She knew he could get over protective and jealous. She hadn't forgotten the incident on the sub and half expected him to lunge at the man. He didn't but she could sense he wasn't happy about it. This was going to be complicated.

"What?!"

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Ashford is revealing secrets and Sequoia is hailed as La Fantasma Muerta much to Jorge's displeasure. Keep watching for more of The Hunt...


End file.
